


The Thief and The Silurian

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: In Victorian London a theif, and a lizard woman from the dawn of time meet, fall in love, and save the world.Note: most of the story is not explicit but they do have sex. All chapters that go into detail will have warnings and tell you where to skip if that's not your thing.
Relationships: Jenny Flint & Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 110
Kudos: 143





	1. First meeting

Jenny had no idea what was happening. Nothing seemed to be holding her but from the moment she touched the metal safe she had felt a small pulse of something and then she was stuck. She could blink and breathe. She could look around with her eyes but her the rest of her body was frozen in place. She had scoped this out for weeks. She’d watched the veiled detective come and go each night, waiting until she was sure she wouldn’t return. She’d already managed to get in and out twice before. Then she finally found the safe, and she couldn’t move to rob it.

Downstairs she heard the front door open and close. She knew the veiled detective had returned and here she was trapped. She struggled harder, there was a window to the left if only she could reach it, or maybe she could hide among the ferns in the conservatory. She could hear the detective coming up the steps. Jenny found herself growing more desperate. She strained with everything she could as the door opened.

It was no use. The footsteps came to a stop behind her. She could feel the veiled detective looking at her. Jenny kept straining maybe she could still escape before the detective reached her.

“Well I must say I am impressed.”

The voice was definitely feminine, and Scottish? She hadn’t expected the detective to be Scottish. Jenny strained trying to break whatever was holding her. The detective was still coming closer. The steps stopped again a few feet to her right.

“This is a gift from a friend of mine, we picked it up on a small planet called, well it’s unimportant. They create the best humane traps in the galaxy. This one was designed for use in entertainment parks. It’s meant to hold someone trapped until the game is over. There’s two ways to turn it off, one is by a vocal command, the other.”

The detective was in front of her now. She leant down looking directly into Jenny’s face. Jenny couldn’t see the detective’s face properly through the veil. For some reason the harder she tried to look the less she could see. 

“Let’s see if you’re a clever ape shall we?”

_Ape?_

“This tool is meant to hold the young, when you give up, the hold will loosen. Can you do that? Can you relax every muscle in your body? Can you, let go?”

The veiled detective was looking at her, silently judging. Jenny was sure she could see into her very soul. Those eyes were all that she could clearly see under the veil. Watching her. Waiting for her to fail.

Jenny looked back defiant. She relaxed every muscle very deliberately. She didn’t fight it as she felt the hold loosen and her body slowly begun falling. If she tensed it would hold her again so she crumpled into the floor and her hand finally dropped away from the safe.

“Well done ape, you have achieved in mere minutes what usually takes days.”

Jenny found herself weirdly exhausted as she panted on the floor. 

“You’ve been straining yourself ever since it caught you. Just because you can’t move doesn’t mean your body didn’t feel your efforts.”

Jenny rolled over and looked at the detective. She was standing over her and seemed very smug. Jenny considered attacking her. The woman wore a veil surely she could take her. Then she remembered the swords in the other room. 

“Thinking of attacking me?” the detective asked. 

Jenny glared back.

“Go ahead, I’ll even let you get up first.”

The detective took three very deliberate steps backwards. Jenny cautiously got to her feet panting still. She glared at the detective and remembered the window. She kept her gaze on the detective who was watching her closely. She braced herself as though to lunge forwards as she prepared to flee.

“The window is locked, unless you’re intending to break the glass you’ll have a hard time getting through.”

Jenny ignored the detective trying to work out if it was a bluff or not. Granted she hadn’t checked the window before the safe. She had intended to but then the safe had trapped her. She decided to try anyway. She dived backwards racing for the window only to find herself caught by her ankle and dragged backwards. 

She struggled as hard as she could kicking out as she tried to pull herself towards the escape. But exhaustion got the best of her and she found herself gasping on the floor unable to move as the veiled lady knelt on her back.

“A remarkable effort. How long were you trapped?”

_A few hours._

“Not long,” Jenny hissed.

She heard a hissing laugh.

“You are aware you’re trying to lie to a detective. It is my occupation to find the truth.”

Jenny sighed heavily. Well she’d been in prison before. She’d probably survive, maybe escape again. A gloved hand came down and turned her face. With surprising care the hair covering her face was brushed aside.

“You seem weakened. Is there a reason for that?”

Jenny huffed.

“If you’re suggesting I’m weak-”

“I’m not suggesting, I know you are.”

Jenny seethed. She had maybe one last hit in her.

“You’re malnourished, cold, and most certainly exhausted. You are weakened by your recent efforts.”

The voice was coming from her left side. In one last surge Jenny threw herself backwards trying to throw the detective but after the initial jerk upwards she found herself pinned once more. She cursed for a minute and then she saw the veil on the ground. She twisted her head and saw-

“I am a Silurian, not a monster.”

Jenny’s mouth had fallen open. The Silurian closed it with a gentle touch. Jenny frowned. 

“Do you know how I knew you were coming?” the detective asked.

“You could smell me?” Jenny guessed.

“Oh very clever. I did, but an ape wouldn’t so I don’t count it as a mistake you made.”

Jenny was confused for a moment and thought back. She couldn’t remember a mistake. She had barely touched anything returning items as she moved them. She hadn’t left any evidence.

“The fires, you fed and stoked them. Why?”

Jenny froze. She’d forgotten that. It had just seemed the right thing to do. The woman clearly suffered in the cold.

“I was cold,” she mumbled.

“You’re not a very good liar,” the Silurian sounded… condescending. 

“Oi!” Jenny yelled. 

The weight lifted and she could hear a quiet laugh. 

“Go on little ape. You can go, I won’t eat you. This time.”

Jenny dragged herself to her feet and saw the detective move away to examine one of the many plants. Jenny suspected a trap but didn’t care. She ran for the stairs and heard no pursuit. She stopped by the kitchen door looking back. The detective wasn’t following. She paused breathing heavily.

She saw a wrinkle in the tablecloth and fixed it on her way out. _Really_ , the lizard needed better staff.

Vastra walked down the stairs slowly and smiled at closed kitchen door. A polite thief. She noticed the corrected tablecloth. It seemed the neat little ape liked to correct things that were out of place. She smoothed her hand over the tablecloth and then went to lock the door. 

She had intended to eat the ape who had broken in so many times. But then she had seen her, and there was something about the effort and skill that made her smile. The little ape had gotten closer than anyone else. And it had unknowingly saved her life with their fire care. No she owed the ape one chance. After all it wasn’t like she would return to try again. 

Considering the matter settled she went to her office and sat at the mahogany desk. Her latest case was frustrating. She was missing something, something, human. Something she couldn’t recognise. She let out a frustrated hiss and then sighed. She needed rest. Rest and also something to eat. 

Jenny was tired, so very tired as she huddled in the dark of an alleyway. The longer she sat there the more her brain went over the events. As it did one question stuck out, why was she Scottish?

Over the next day the question bothered her again and again. If she was some kind of lizard, why would she sound Scottish? Was there a group of them in Scotland? Did they learn to speak there? Where did she learn English?

She was so lost in her thoughts about the lizard woman that she didn’t realise where she was until it was too late. A man stepped out of a doorway and she was suddenly very aware of where she was, the Tongs territory. She turned to leave and saw a pair of men at the other end of the alley, they were smiling at her and one was twirling a baton.   
Jenny stumbled to the wall and gripped the small knife she carried. It wouldn’t be much, but it might help her escape, just once more. 

As her hand touched the wall a man dropped in front of her. He grabbed her hand and pointed something that glowed towards the men. There was some kind of whirring noise and a bulb broke over the two men causing them to cover their face.

“Run!”

Jenny found herself pulled along behind this strange man who was laughing as they dodged past the glass covered Tongs. She was quickly out of breath as they ducked down another alley then another. Suddenly the strange man grabbed her pulling her around a corner and holding her still as they waited. She froze as the three men ran past and the strange man carefully released her. Shecouldn’t see his face in the dark but he motioned for her to follow as he climbed up a ladder to a roof. 

Looking once more down the alley for any sign of the Tongs she followed. The man held out a hand as she made it up the last few rungs.

“Hello Jenny Flint.” 

She blinked in surprise unsure who this stranger was and how he might knew her. She accepted the hand trying to work out where they’d met. He seemed not to care for her confusion as they started to carefully pick their way across the rooftops out of the Tongs territory.

“How do you know who I am?” she asked. 

“Oh we’ve met before, well for me we have, this is the first for you, it’s well-”

He strange man paused to think for a moment.

“I’m a time traveler, we’ve met in the future and I came back to save you.”

He seemed to think this explained everything. Jenny nodded. The man was insane. Though she had met a lizard woman not a few hours before. He did also know her name. Though many people knew her name. Maybe one had seen her enter the Tongs territory and sent this man after her.

“I also travel through space,” the strange man added. 

“Space, like to other parts of the world?” she asked

The strange man laughed and swept a hand up to indicate the stars above.

“And to the stars, other worlds, galaxies-”

Jenny nodded. Definitely insane, but probably harmless. 

“Have you ever met a Silurian among the stars?” she asked with a smirk.

The strange man turned and she could his smile.

“I meet more here on Earth. I’m actually friends with one in this very city.”

Jenny froze, maybe the man wasn’t insane. He jumped down onto a shop roof and then helped her slide down after him. They were out of the Tongs territory now. She was safe, well safe for the streets of London. 

“There safe and sound, well for London. You should really get off the streets Jenny Flint.”

“Easier said than done when you ain’t got family or references,” Jenny countered.

The strange man nodded hopping over a chimney and towards the edge of the roof. 

“You’d be surprised what opportunities present when you keep your mind open. Ooh I’ve always wanted to do this.”

With a whoop of delight he leapt from the roof into a canvas awning which quickly tore under his weight. He crashed to the ground in a pained heap. Jenny sighed and climbed down cautiously.

“You did warn me,” the strange man muttered as he staggered upright brushing debris from his suit.

He made his way to a small lane and stopped. In the lane she saw a large blue box with the word Police on it. He opened the door and she saw a light come out. It was so bright compared to the dark streets that she had to hold up a hand to shield her eyes. The strange man entered leaving only his shadowed face looking out at her.

“You should go see that Silurian, maybe she has a job you could do.”

Jenny briefly remembered the sub par housework she’d encountered. The woman needed a maid, or rather a better one. It was then she realised she hadn’t mentioned the Silurian was a woman. She opened her mouth to say as much when there was a crash sound from the street behind them. 

Jenny whirled around her knife at the ready. She expected to see the Tongs come to chase her down and kill her, or worse. Probably worse. The only thing that emerged was an alley cat chasing a rat.

She sighed feeling her heart rate slowly return to normal as she put away her knife. She probably should try and get off the streets and into a more honest line of work. The trouble was she was just far too good of a thief. There was also the small matter of her prior escape from prison. Not that she intended to mention it at interviews- There was a strange whirring noise and when she turned to look the blue box and the strange man had vanished.

Jenny knew she was making a mistake as she returned to the detective’s house. She was probably going to get eaten. Though considering her recent experience with the Tong gang she found that idea seemed was far less frightening than she had previously. At least being eaten would be quick. Jenny glanced around the empty lane way. No one in sight. She pulled out her picks and went to unlock the gate when she paused remembering the safe. She decided to climb the wall instead. It took a lot of scrambling and some muttered curses but she managed to pull herself over the wall and dropped into the courtyard. A quick check of the windows showed no one had seen. She headed for the kitchen door. 

It took only moments to pick the lock and she was inside. Now she was in the house she was worried. She absently straightened a tin on the table before heading through the mudroom to the kitchen. The house was quite warm in comparison to most, even in the servants spaces. Considering the large stacks of firewood in the garden and the multiple fires she knew were burning day or night it was no surprise really.

As she entered the house proper Jenny considered the various plants and ferns around her. She had noticed them before, at least a half dozen were in each room. The detective she soon discovered was not at home. Looking at the time on a large clock in the hall she sighed. It was probably going to be some time before she returned. Jenny knew better than to go for the safe again. Looking around she considered a drooping fern. She went back to the kitchen and fetched the watering can. Possibly best to be useful while she waited.

Vastra knew the moment she entered that the ape thief had returned. Her house was warmer and, she turned to see that the various books she had left around the entrance hall had been gathered. She made her way towards the conservatory, and her safe. Surely they wouldn’t try again. She briefly considered whether the thief had chosen to steal the books as she noticed more missing from where she’d left them in the lounge. As she moved into the conservatory she could see the ape with the watering can. She was watering a pot of flowers.

“Do you wish to be eaten?” Vastra asked. 

The ape jumped and turned.

“Blimey you are quiet. Wot you doin’ sneaking up on a-” she suddenly stopped talking, _probably remembering she was the one who broke in_. 

Vastra sighed and tossed her coat onto a chair. 

“I am guessing you had a question. One so important you were willing to risk being eaten by a strange lizard woman to get an answer,” Vastra said. 

Jenny nodded and straightened.

“Yes, why are you Scottish?”

Vastra was silent for a moment. That was not the question she had anticipated.

“Scottish,” she repeated slowly.

“Yes ma’am, your accent. If you’re a Silurian why do you have a Scottish accent?”

Vastra removed her veil, something about the question felt important.

“My accent?” Vastra asked.

“Yeah, don’t you know wha’ an accent is?”

The thief seemed confused, and a little angry.

“I do,” Vastra said. “It just never occurred to me that knowing about my accent would be important to an ape. It’s also not usually a person’s first question.”

The ape sighed and put the watering can down.

“I can deal with the lizard woman, Silurian,” she corrected herself. “You see all sorts of strangeness these days. But I can’t tell why you would have a Scottish accent. Did you learn English from a Scot?”

Vastra froze and then hurried to her office. She was sure it was there. The something small, the something she’d been missing.

“Oi!” 

The ape chased after her as she made it to her office and opened the desk draw. It was in here. She pulled out the case file and begun flicking through the pages of neatly written notes. She stopped when she found it.

“Herbert Schmidt, German born,” Vastra muttered. 

“What’s that ma’am.”

Vastra smiled. She had her murderer, the odd one out. She looked up at the confused ape. For a moment she noticed the thief was somewhat pretty, for an ape. It probably helped to be a pretty thief. 

“What is your name ape?” she asked.

“Jenny, Jenny Flint. And I ain’t an ape!”

Vastra smiled. 

“Well Jenny Flint, let me ask you a question. Why would a German born aristocrat speak English with a cockney accent?” she asked

Jenny blinked and shrugged, then her eyes narrowed as the connection clicked.

“He wouldn’t,” she said.

“He wouldn’t,” Vastra agreed.

Vastra smiled and considered Jenny, then she noticed the office had been dusted and her books scattered about returned to their various places on the shelves. The correct places.

“You cleaned?” she asked.

“Well I had to occupy myself while you were gone. This place needs a proper cleaning. I found an inch of dust above each door.”

She sounded defensive.

“I spent near an hour just on the missed dusting. And your books, really you shouldn’t have left them everywhere. You need better staff ma’am. And you still ain’t answered my question.”

_Definitely defensive._

“Indeed I haven’t,” Vastra said noticing the ape had also found time to clean the ashes from the fireplace. “Jenny, would you like a job?”


	2. A new job

Jenny found her new job had quite a few advantages; a warm bed to sleep in, new clothes, and regular meals, to name a few. The disadvantages seemed rather minor in comparison, odd personal questions about human society and culture, a lot more handling of raw meat and blood, and the chance that at any moment day or night Vastra might call for tea. After her first two days Jenny kept a large kettle of water constantly over the fire to prepare tea at a moment’s notice. 

It was when such things combined that Jenny found herself far more on edge. Preparing tea got much harder when Vastra would walk into the kitchen with a case file open and ask simple questions that very quickly became complex.

“Jenny, would a husband draw a bath for his wife?”

Jenny turned around on the ladder feather duster in hand to see Vastra looking up at her a case file in hand.

“Uh, it would depend ma’am. Some would, many wouldn’t. It would depend on the family.”

Vastra nodded and left leaving Jenny with far more questions then she had mere moments before. Vastra left the house soon after and Jenny found her mind occupied all afternoon about why such a simple piece of information might be of import in a murder investigation. _Did the husband drown his wife? Did he put something in the water? Was there some kind of secret cult of men drawing baths for their wives?_

She found herself quite occupied by these muddled thoughts until Vastra returned a little after eight and found her in the kitchen washing dishes.

“Jenny, if memory serves you are quite capable at opening locked doors are you not,” Vastra said.

Jenny nodded continuing to scrub the spoon she held. After a month in Madam Vastra’s employ she was was never sure of what she might be asked next, and had resolved to simply go along with anything she said.

“And what are you doing tonight?” Vastra asked.

“I was going to repair a few socks and finish the upstairs dusting,” Jenny said.

Jenny had not in fact been planning to do either but some part of her thought it best to say she was doing something lest Vastra think she was slacking in her duties.

“I think they could probably wait tonight. Instead would you be willing to open a few doors for me? To assist me with my current investigation.”

“Isn’t that against the law ma’am?” Jenny asked slowly.

Vastra shook her head.

“No, I don’t think so. Considering this is a case I have been given by the police, and you are my maid. I am certain a level of legal immunity passes to you. Besides if anyone does disturb us I shall take care of them.”

Jenny wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to know how they would be taken care of but here was Vastra offering her a chance to be involved in an investigation and she wasn’t about to turn that down. Maybe she would learn the significance of the bath.

Jenny nodded and quickly dried her hands retrieving her lock picks and coat. Vastra met her at the front door her face hidden by the veil. They headed out in a hired cab.

“So ma’am, might I know a little about this investigation? Is it to do with a bath?” Jenny asked nervously.

Vastra laughed and shook her head.

“Oh no, that was an odd note in a witness’ account of events that night. I had thought it strange but wanted to be sure. No we are after something very particular. A letter.”

“A letter?” Jenny repeated a little disappointed.

She had expected a murder or a maybe jewelery heist, not a letter.

“Indeed, a very important letter. One that has the power to be most upsetting for a certain person living in the palace. No we must retrieve it from the minister. He has been most unscrupulous in using it to his political advantage. Though I must say he was very clever about taking it.”

“Oh, how so ma’am,” asked Jenny more intrigued now.

Vastra turned away from the window to focus her attention on Jenny. Jenny found it far easier to see Vastra’s face under the veil now, she wasn’t sure how she couldn’t before.

“The letter in question was meant to be kept secret from one person who happened upon the receiver before they could conceal it. As such they decided to bluff and left the letter in the open rightly assuming they would not notice. Then the minister came in realised the letter’s importance, produced his own similar letter and during the conversation of some fifteen minutes put his letter down next to the important one, and upon leaving left his own letter in it’s place. Do you follow?” 

Vastra paused at the slight confusion now present on Jenny’s face. Jenny nodded slowly.

“This minister, he took the other letter and left his own, knowing the person who got the letter couldn’t say anything without drawing attention to it and thus exposing the letter to the third person.”

“Correct Jenny. As this letter was taken in front of the receiver the mystery is of course not who has this letter but rather where. He’s been using it to wield a rather concerning amount of political power and the recipient is becoming rather desperate. The police and various other agents have searched his office in secret no fewer than a dozen times with no luck. But I have a feeling you and I will be far more successful. Don’t you?”

Jenny couldn’t help but smile and nod back at Vastra. She seemed so very put together, so confident. If anyone could find this letter she could. 

The cab stopped and they got out. Vastra handed some money to Jenny who paid the driver. They were in a nicer part of town near some lovely houses. Just the sort of neighborhood one expected a minister to live in. Jenny thought. Vastra led the way with confident ease and Jenny hurried behind. 

In a small lane way Vastra indicated the first lock for Jenny to pick. Jenny handled it with ease and locked it again behind them at Vastra’s insistence. They then made their way to the quiet house and the second lock was presented. This one was slightly trickier but it too gave way and they entered the house into a storage room.

Jenny could hear her heart pounding but she took comfort in seeing the calm and silent presence of her new mistress ahead of her. They made their way up the carpeted stairs to the second floor and a third lock. This one was almost too easy taking a mere moment to open. Entering the office Vastra removed her veil motioned for Jenny to close the door behind them.

“The police have searched this place most thoroughly, examined every crack in the furniture and floor, every book, every draw and they still have found nothing hidden away. So we must look for what belongs.”

Jenny was confused but nodded and begun a methodical search, first at a writing table where a few letters were placed in a rather careless manner. Then she moved through each discarding them as not the letter. Vastra was on the other side going through the main desk. Next Jenny moved to the mantle piece where a showy but worthless looking filigree card rack hung by a dirty blue ribbon from a brass knob. 

Searching the draws she found only one letter. It was crumpled and seemed torn almost deliberately down the middle as though it was to be discarded but then they thought better of it. Jenny considered the letter. She knew she should keep searching but something in her hesitated continuing to consider the torn letter.

“Jenny my dear I rather think I should bring you along more often,” Vastra whispered.

Jenny jumped a little and turned to face her mistress. She found herself looking directly into her eyes and for a moment Jenny had trouble remembering exactly what they were doing there.

“Why is that ma’am?” sheasked.

Vastra took the letter from her hand and quickly scanned the contents. Jenny took a half step backwards putting a little space between them. Vastra smiled and tucked the letter away in a pocket.

“Because Jenny you are really rather useful. Come let us away before he returns.”

Vastra produced what looked to be a duplicate of the letter and swapped it in place of the original. Satisfied the minister would not soon notice it’s absence they left the office in silence. Vastra waited as Jenny locked the door once more. Then back down the stairs through the silent house and out the door again. Finally they left via the back gate and were once more walking the quiet streets.

Jenny dared not speak until they were safely back in a cab and on their way home to Paternoster Row. 

“So that’s the letter? It didn’t look like much,” she said.

Vastra smiled and took the letter out once more handing it over for Jenny to examine. It seemed rather crumpled in the dim light, and there appeared to be a stain or two. Though the longer she looked at it the more she could see how it had been altered to hide it from the police. The large black decal hid the small red one underneath, and the feminine hand addressing it to the minister was clearly different to the one that had written it. She examined the edges and saw the paper had been roughed by something. The folds having been reversed and seemingly flattened. It really was obvious now she examined it.

Then she begun to read the contents, a few words she wasn’t familiar with but she soon discovered exactly what was being implied. Jenny was horrified for a minute as she considered the contents.

Vastra laughed at her somewhat scandalized expression as she quickly handed the letter back.

“You seem surprised Jenny,” she said. 

Jenny wasn’t entirely sure how to articulate her thoughts on what she had just learnt. Especially about who.

“Is that legal?” she finally asked. 

Vastra nodded still smiling. She seemed to be enjoying Jenny’s alarm.

“And they call what I do unnatural,” Jenny muttered.

“What is it that you do?” Vastra asked smiling out the window.

Jenny went very quiet suddenly aware how close she had come to saying something she could never take back. 

“Jenny?” 

Vastra turned and looked at Jenny curiously.

“What do you do?” she repeated.

“Nothing ma’am,” Jenny said quickly. “It’s just an expression.”

Jenny silently prayed Vastra wouldn’t press her. Vastra seemed to consider her for a moment and Jenny could feel the adrenalin pumping through her veins. Her hands felt cold and she was aware her breathing was getting shallow. Vastra smiled.

“You know, I do actually eat humans,” Vastra said. 

Jenny blinked.

“You wha’?”

“I sometimes eat humans. When Silurians were the dominant species humans were just apes in the trees and we used to hunt and eat them. Sometimes, when I get someone too dangerous to leave among society and I can’t get evidence to put them in prison…”

She let the sentence trail away. Jenny stared at her for a minute and then finally she laughed. Vastra smiled back. Eating people Jenny knew was most certainly illegal. Though she found the idea of Vastra eating people to be less concerning than she thought. Vastra had threatened to eat her at their first meeting, but Jenny hadn’t really believed her. 

“So you hunt them down and eat them, well that does explain why you sometimes come home not needing dinner. Does the inspector know you do that?” Jenny asked.

“He might suspect I kill them. I doubt he has guessed the truth,” Vastra said. 

Privately Jenny thought the Inspector had no idea. In the few interactions she had with Inspector Abberline he had not made any great impression. He seemed a capable enough man, though somewhat oblivious. She could have stolen his wallet no less than three times when she took his coat. 

The cab stopped and Vastra lowered her veil motioning for Jenny to follow her. Jenny surprised to be back so quickly followed.

Vastra could have done the whole thing without Jenny, she had already ascertained the location of the letter when she went to speak to the minister that afternoon. Her prior examination had allowed her to create the fake to replace the one they took. However she had wanted to see if Jenny could do it. If her clever new maid was able to find the letter where the best of Scotland Yard and the royal agents had failed. And she had done so nearly as quickly as Vastra herself. She felt almost proud of the ape.

They arrived at the palace and Vastra got out. Jenny followed and Vastra tried not to enjoy the moment of surprise as Jenny realised where they were. The guards opened the gate and they were escorted inside to a private sitting room. Vastra sat and waited. Jenny did not.

She appeared to be in some kind of trance as she looked around the room her eyes lingering on the gold picture frames and various expensive fripperies on every surface. For a moment Vastra wondered if she was considering stealing something but then admonished herself. She should not doubt her maid’s integrity. 

There was the sound of footsteps and the doors opened to reveal her majesty Queen Victoria. Jenny became very pale and looked like she was about to faint.

“Madame Vastra, I take it you were successful,” the Queen said coming forwards. 

Vastra rose and nodded.

“Indeed I was. I believe this is what you were after.” 

She handed over the letter and the Queen checked it quickly. The look of relief on her face as she recognised the letter was obvious. Vastra ignored the slight widening of her eyes as she noticed the scales on her hand.

“Your payment as requested,” the Queen said motioning a man forward. 

He held a small box, likely filled with various precious metals.

“I was hoping for a different arrangement,” Vastra said. 

Queen Victoria narrowed her eyes and fixed Vastra with a very cold stare. Vastra was unmoved.

“I have no need for such great wealth I am quite comfortable. Torchwood, is becoming rather tiresome. I understand they are new and as such have much to learn. But I have no interest in being a teaching moment. If you would be so kind as to get them to stop tailing me everywhere I would be grateful. They’re not very good at it and to be quite blunt I was here sixty five million years before you. Their insistence that I am an alien is frankly rather insulting.”

There was a moment of silence then the Queen smiled.

“They seem to consider you a threat to the people of earth. Surely you do not begrudge them some caution considering your rarity.”

Vastra narrowed her eyes. She was not a fan of this queen, nor of her toy soldiers, two of whom were in the next room.

“I use swords and solve murders. If that makes me a threat to the whole of this planet according to your little institute, then I shudder to think what will happen when they discover the criminal activity that goes on within this very city. They’ll really have their work cut out for them.”

Vastra knew she was being a bit indelicate and she ought to be careful but quite frankly she was tired of this humans hypocrisy. She had been tailed by the various agents for the last three months and the three times she had captured and interrogated one of their agents they had all called her an alien to her face even following correction. She found the whole business rather insulting.

“The humans in this city don’t have your supernatural advantages,” Queen Victoria said with a tight smile.

“And yet they still manage to commit atrocities. If I was going to be a threat to humanity would I spend so much time playing the doctor and helping them?”

Vastra smiled at the Queen and watched the hit land. There was silence for a good minute, as Jenny and the man watched them. The Queen stepped back.

“I see your point. I’ll give the word for them to leave you be,” th Queen conceded. 

Vastra nodded pleased she had not had to resort to further action. The Queen turned and raised a finger in a manner Vastra was sure was intended to be threatening. 

“However if you become a threat to-”

Vastra rolled her eyes and turned her back on the Queen. She had tolerated the apes’ foolishness long enough. She strode towards the door.

“Come Jenny it’s late and I would hate to keep her majesty up past ten thirty.”

Jenny hurried after her. They collected their cloaks and headed back to their waiting cab. Jenny seemed to be in a state of shock as she looked at Vastra. Vastra found the worshipful status given to the royal family rather ridiculous, especially knowing what she did about the activities of several members. 

“Yes?” Vastra snapped.

Jenny blinked and the trance seemed broken. Vastra felt a little remorseful at taking out her irritation on her and softened her expression. 

“Did you suggest the Queen had a bedtime?” Jenny asked.

Vastra smiled and then she laughed. 

“Yes, I do believe I did,” she said.

Jenny started to laugh too. Vastra sighed and leaned back in her seat. She might find the apes tiresome on a regular basis, but at least this one made her smile.

“Not quite the job you were expecting I take it,” Vastra said.

Jenny shook her head smiling at Vastra. 

“No, but I like it.”

Jenny turned to look at the city as they continued their way back to Paternoster Row. Vastra kept watching Jenny for a minute. There was something special about this human. Something she liked.

Jenny tried to appear as natural as possible looking out the window at the darkened city. Eventually Vastra looked away. Jenny breathed a little easier. She wasn’t entirely sure what feeling she had just experienced but it was one she suspected best not be experienced regularly in Vastra’s presence. It likely wouldn’t end well for her, especially if Vastra could smell it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognise the story being referenced in this chapter let me know in the comments.


	3. The Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An experiment goes poorly.

Jenny Flint was not anticipating anything that morning. Vastra had a case she had been working on for a week now and she seemed to be getting more and more irritable in regards to the seeming lack of progress. As a result she had been keeping herself either to the library where she worked on her notes or in the cellar laboratory.

Jenny went into the laboratory twice a week to wash the floors and dust but otherwise had been told it was best not to touch too many things in there for her own protection. She had not needed to be convinced, and considering the majority of the items seemed to be locked in the various cupboards she had little reason to linger. Except when Vastra was doing some kind of experiment, those were always worth watching. She’d seen her make what was reportedly rubber once. Vastra had said something about needing better soles for her shoes.

Jenny was dusting the lights in the upstairs parlor for the third time when there was an explosion and the whole house shook. Deciding the dusting could wait she hurried downstairs in time to see Vastra wearing her white coat and coughing as she emerged from the cellar.

“Sorry my dear, just a small miscalculation with the experiment,” Vastra said stumbling to the nearby bookshelf.

Jenny tried not to smile at being called dear. She’d noticed Vastra would call her that at times when she was particularly distracted, or when Jenny brought her something before being asked. She found herself doing her best to anticipate Vastra’s needs just to hear her distractedly mutter those words. To be someone’s dear.

“Shall I fetch you some tea while the laboratory airs out?” Jenny asked.

Vastra was fiddling with a small switch behind a vase and didn’t immediately answer. She seemed almost clumsy and Jenny contemplated offering her some assistance when she heard the hum begin under their feet.

“Yes, uh I think in the upstairs parlor. Best put some space between us and the smoke while the room ventilates.”

Jenny bobbed a curtsy and headed for the kitchen. She carefully filled the teapot and added the leaves. After a moment’s hesitation she placed two cups on the tray. If Vastra wanted to be away from the smoke so did she. Heading upstairs she found Vastra in the upstairs parlor washing her hands in a basin.

Once the tea was ready she poured a cup and handed it to Vastra. Vastra accepted it with a smile and took a seat.

“You might want to sit up here as well, just for a few minutes,” Vastra said with a somewhat guilty smile.

Jenny smiled back and took a seat. Feeling awkward just sitting there she poured herself a cup of tea. She cast about for a topic.

“What were you working on ma’am?” she asked.

“My latest case has a rather strange set of circumstances. There seems to be some kind of, solution or drug that some young men are taking and it’s causing them to have the most astounding  
psychological changes.”

Jenny paused her teacup halfway to her mouth and looked over at Vastra.

“The young men are becoming the most coarse and boorish of monsters when they swallow some kind of, they insist upon calling it a potion. They also seem to have no recollection of what they did while under it’s influence. Considering the escapades they’ve been getting into I wonder if that part s true. Now that a murder is connected to their use of this solution the families have requested the police find the source of this substance and eliminate all supply.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. A group of wealthy young men suddenly changing and doing terrible deeds they could not explain.

“Are we sure its not just whiskey?” she asked.

Vastra smiled.

“The thought did occur to me, but I managed to get a couple of samples off a young man by the name of Hines. I am not entirely sure what has occurred but the chemical composition is almost, well alien.

They also report some increase in physical endurance. Hence our current situation I’m afraid. I was attempting to determine the ingredients when I confess I rather ran out of hands. I wasn’t able to get it into the vent in time without dropping the other samples. I suppose that’s what I get for not calling you to help,” Vastra finished with a sigh.

Jenny carefully put her cup aside. She felt suddenly nervous.

“Why didn’t you call me ma’am? I’d be happy to help you with your work.”

Vastra shrugged.

“You’re always cleaning something and it seems most impolite to drag you away when I already create so much work for you.”

Jenny opened and closed her mouth a few times thinking quickly. On one hand she didn’t want Vastra to think she was lazy, but on the other hand…

“Oh but I’m not that busy ma’am,” she said. “I just don’t want you to think me slack. I’m very happy in my position with you and I would like to help more if you need it.”

She looked over to see Vastra considering her from behind a teacup.

“Well in about ten minutes, when it’s safe to head back down, I’ll borrow you as an extra pair of hands to determine exactly what is in this solution.”

Jenny nodded smiling to herself pleased she would actually get to participate in an experiment.

Vastra felt no guilt for lying to get her clever young maid to assist. The smoke had mostly been the result of her own carelessness as she considered the case as it stood. She needed to know the effects  
the solution had on an individual. Since testing it on an ape would be highly unethical she had to do it the longer way.

Once the laboratory was safe again she begun setting everything up once more. Jenny assisted to set all the machines and tubes even though she knew none of it. She did pick up such things with a surprising skill. Particularly the mechanical. Vastra smiled as she watched Jenny finish setting up the scanner.

“So what are we doing here?” Jenny asked.

Vastra pointed to a set of three vials.

“I have separated it into two distinct parts. They seem to work together to create two different emotional responses resulting in the psychological changes.”

“I bet one of them’s a love potion,” Jenny said with a smile.

Vastra froze. She checked her notes and considered the solutions. The chemical make up did suggest-

“One of them is a love potion!” Jenny exclaimed.

Vastra tried her best to pretend she had already known it’s result.

“I believe the term is aphrodisiac. It causes the person who swallows it to be somewhat overcome with as Mr Hines put it, desires of a carnal nature,” Vastra explained.

Jenny nodded as though this made perfect sense to her.

“And those rich kids had it? I wonder who made it.”

Vastra looked at Jenny. She didn’t notice, her focus was on the vials. She seemed to be unusually talkative.

“How did you know they were rich?” Vastra asked.

Jenny scoffed.

“Wasn’t exactly hard to deduce. Their parents had enough clout over the police to get an investigation. Ain’t no poor family got that. One rich kid lad beat up and they raid the whole of the bells but if twenty poor kids go missing we’re on our own.”

Vastra hissed a little. She knew it was an accurate assessment. Under normal circumstances she would be in agreement and have left those boys to their folly. But there was something alien here, and one of them was a murderer.

“And how do you know they didn’t make it?” she asked.

Jenny shrugged and gave her a smile. Vastra was starting to get fond of that smile.

“Same rules apply. If you’re a little rich boy whose never had to do a hard day in your life, are you likely to spend years studying and working to come up with an aphrowhatsit? No, you hire someone else to make it for you. Or you buy it.”

Vastra considered what Jenny was saying and found herself agreeing. She had interviewed all twelve of the boys and none of them had the intellect and determination for the creation of such a complicated substance. Though her efforts at the university had also come up with no clear suspects.

“So what’s the other one do then?” Jenny asked.

“In simple terms it blocks one from considering the consequences of your actions.”

“And the aphrothingy doesn’t?” Jenny asked with a smile.

Vastra smiled back.

“Aphrodisiac. You’d think so, but it seems to simply be more of an overpowering thing. It throws the scales out of balance rather than removing them entirely.”

“And that’s possible to do, chemically?”

Vastra nodded. Jenny was keeping up surprisingly well, and her insight was useful, for an ape.

“Yes, but not without side effects. The young Mr Hines confessed to me that the solution usually only lasts four hours, but the side effects continue for another six to eight.”

“Side effects?”

“Headache, dizziness, nausea, memory loss, irritability-”

“All signs of a rough night out,” Jenny added.

“Indeed, but usually a rough night out doesn’t lead to murder.”

Jenny moved back to circle the table her eyes on the three small vials.

“So one hits the sex drive and the other removes all sense of consequences. Sounds like growing up.”

Vastra had not expected so much humor from Jenny. There was something about the way Jenny was walking around the table her hands trailing along the edges. Was she swaying her hips more than usual?

“I have heard the ape adolescence is quite a turbulent time,” she said.

Jenny nodded.

“I was lucky I survived mine,” Jenny muttered.

Jenny moved away from the table looking at one of the machines Vastra had put together. Vastra rose and considered Jenny. Jenny begun to twist one lock of her hair and smiled at Vastra over her shoulder. She was not being her usual self. Vastra took a deep breath and tasted something different. She could taste Jenny, and her-

“Tell me ma’am, do Silurians have an adolescence?”

Jenny made her way towards Vastra with definite intent. Vastra looked closer and noticed Jenny’s pupils were far larger than normal.

“Yes, it’s a bit longer than yours,” she glanced down and saw traces of a fine white powder on the table she hadn’t noticed before.

Vastra grabbed Jenny’s hand and turned it to see traces of the powder. She looked around and noticed a fine dusting near where the previous sample had exploded.

“I’m very sorry my dear I-”

Vastra dragged Jenny by the wrist to the sink shoving her hands under the water and washing them quickly with soap. Jenny blinked a little and her other hand came up to her head.

“I got a dose of the solution,” she said.

Vastra nodded.

“I believe so. Thankfully much reduced in strength. My apologies, I should have checked the laboratory was cleaner.”

“That’s okay ma’am. I shoulda noticed earlier that my dusting was better than that.”

Vastra smiled and continued to clean Jenny’s hands. She half expected Jenny to pull away at her touch. They had never really touched except the occasional brush as something was passed to the other.

But she didn’t seem to mind letting Vastra scrub her hands with the soap and rinse them repeatedly. She was warmer than Vastra had thought, and her fingers were-

Vastra let go.

“Well perhaps I should finish up myself.”

Jenny quickly shook her head.

“No ma’am I’ll be right in a moment. I’ll get the brush and cloths and clean away the remains so I’m not affected. Then we can continue. You said you needed help.”

Vastra considered refusing but nodded. She needed help, she knew this. She needed Jenny’s way of looking at things. She still didn’t quite understand these apes, and Jenny understood them very well.

She waited as Jenny carefully swept then wiped the table removing the last few remnants of the powder. Jenny had reacted to something, something had caused her to react to the chemical elements, but that shouldn’t have happened unless…

“Jenny look at me,” Vastra ordered.

Jenny turned and looked at her suddenly alarmed. Vastra felt immediate guilt for worrying her. She quickly gentled her tone.

“What do you feel when you look at me?”

Jenny seemed rather confused by the question but shrugged.

“I don’t really know ma’am. Am I supposed to be feeling something?”

Vastra shook her head and sighed. She was missing something human again. She turned and contemplated the vials again. Jenny had reacted to something in the solution, however minor the exposure. There was something in these things that was different. She had thought they tipped the scales, not created them entirely.

“Jenny what were you thinking about before I washed your hands?” she asked.

Jenny shrugged seeming a little awkward.

“I was thinking of my teenage years, and then trying to imagine if yours were similar,” she said.

She seemed to be trying to shrink a little. Vastra looked away.

“Your memories must have done it,” Vastra said.

“Done what ma’am?”

Jenny sounded more herself now Vastra wasn’t watching her.

“I could smell a change in your state of arousal. I had been working under the assumption that you would need some kind of secondary source to set off the sexual component but it seems memory is  
enough. Or perhaps you are more susceptible to the effects.”

“You can smell arousal in humans?”

“I do have a rather good sense of, taste.”

Jenny was very still. Vastra turned and saw Jenny looking at her, she seemed worried.

“How good is your sense of smell, ma’am?”

Vastra smiled.

“Good enough that I know the butcher’s boy is very excited to see you but you are not, and I know that you’re about two days away from the end of your reproductive cycle.”

Jenny was silent for a moment and Vastra was concerned she had insulted hr, then Jenny begun to laugh. She kept laughing and slowly slid to the floor tears rolling down her face. Vastra looked at her confused.

“Can you tell whenever I’m lying?” she asked still laughing.

“No, I also need to taste the air to ascertain such things.”

“Then how do you know about the butcher’s boy?” Jenny asked.

“I do like to check my food does not harbor anything unpleasant. I should really give you a scanner to check it for me.”

Jenny smiled and pulled herself to her feet.

“Well then, shall we continue the experiment?”

Vastra nodded and they begun the experiment again, this time there was no smoke, no explosion. Just a soft fizzing sound as the chemicals burnt away to reveal the fine white powder. Vastra placed a  
sample under the scanner and waited for the analysis.

“What do we do while it is in there?” Jenny asked.

“We wait,” Vastra replied with a sigh.

Jenny seemed to be having fun with the various tools and chemicals. Her eyes had gotten wide as she’d watched the liquids burn away and her excitement at pressing buttons had been quite evident.

Vastra considered giving her lessons in chemistry, or perhaps engineering, she did seem to particularly love the machines. Perhaps for Christmas she might give her a small scanner. Maybe the doctor would be able to send something. A soft bell tone drew her attention back to the scanner. Vastra examined the screen.

“I was certainly not expecting that,” she said.

Jenny looked over her shoulder.

“Unknown substance,” she read.

Vastra nodded.

“It’s never easy. Well since our scientific options are currently limited we must try an alternative.”

She reached in and removed the sample. As she turned to empty it into the protected container some small part of her realised something was wrong with it. The glass dish had several large cracks. In a split second Vastra made a choice. She shoved Jenny away sending her away from the powder as the glass shattered and the powder went everywhere, and over her.

The whole world was suddenly very still. Vastra stumbled holding her breath as Jenny, recovering surprisingly well from the sudden attack grabbed a bucket of water and tossed it over her. Vastra was aware Jenny was saying something as she begun quickly wiping her face with a wet cloth.

Vastra couldn’t quite hear her as her blood begun to pound in her ears. Then she saw the knife and her heart stopped entirely as Jenny begun to cut her clothing off. She could feel the powder in her nose and mouth. She could not speak or breathe, not without inhaling it. Not now she knew what it was. Jenny grabbed her and with surprising strength tossed her over her shoulder and ran up the stairs to the bathroom where she threw Vastra in the tub and turned on the water.

The rush of cold water shocked her body back into action and she expelled a breath quickly rinsing her mouth and nose in a most undignified manner. The world came back to normal.

“Ma’am? Ma’am are you alright?” Jenny was asking frantically.

“Yes my dear I’m alright. Good thinking with the bucket, and the clothes. We’ll need to burn them.”

Vastra looked at Jenny and saw just how scared her maid was. Her eyes moved from Jenny’s gloved hands to the bare skin of her legs, and the fine white powder covering her hem, the whole lower half of her dress.

“Jenny, I need you to take your clothes off,” she said.

Jenny looked suddenly alarmed her eyes going wide and her mouth dropping open as she looked at Vastra. Vastra realised in that moment she was naked, in a bath, and telling her maid to strip after getting a face full of an aphrodisiac powder.

Vastra opened her mouth to explain when she saw it, almost in slow motion as Jenny raised her gloved hand to her face she saw the powder falling from the gloves. The change to her pupils as she  
breathed in. Vastra surged forwards out of the bath grabbing her maid around the waist and dragged her into it. Jenny screamed in alarm then she was under the cold water and writhing. Vastra ripped her clothes away throwing them onto the floor as Jenny emerged scared and coughing.

“Your dress was covered in the powder!” Vastra yelled moving back as far as she could while still remaining in the bath.

Jenny froze and her hands very quickly went to cover her exposed chest.

“I covered myself with the powder, that’s why you grabbed me,” she said.

Vastra nodded glad she was following, keeping Jenny in the bath would be much harder if she thought she was about to be assaulted by a lizard.

“Yes, the powder we made was much stronger than the one you touched before, it would have been quite overpowering.”

Jenny was shivering but nodded. Her hair had come out of it’s neat bun and was now hanging around her face and shoulders.

“So what is it?” Jenny asked.

“It’s a neurotoxin, it comes from my time. I’m not sure how these boys got their hands on it but I have a few ideas.”

Jenny drew her legs up nodding and shivering more. Vastra turned the hot tap on. They would need it. Especially when Jenny realised the predicament.

“Than you ma’am, for saving me. Shall I fetch the towels?”

Vastra slowly shook her head.

“The house is too warm. If we get out the powder will dry on our skins and we’ll feel it’s affects in full.”

Jenny nodded slowly.

“So if either of us get out we’ll turn into…”

Jenny was looking very deliberately at the ceiling.

“I will be paralyzed and begin hallucinating. You however will be a-”

Vastra wasn’t sure of a delicate way to put it was.

“A nymphomaniac ma’am.”

Vastra nodded, it was close enough.

“Is there a way to stop that from happening?” Jenny asked.

“Yes, soap.”

Jenny sighed in relief, then she looked around them. Vastra saw the realization dawn.

“The soap is in the cupboard isn’t it ma’am?”

Vastra nodded again. Jenny went back to looking at the ceiling. Vastra did her best to not start laughing.

“If you get it you might become paralyzed. So we either wait until the house cools, or I have to get out, and risk the effects.”

Jenny met Vastra’s eyes. Vastra did her best to look reassuring despite her amusement.

“I stacked up all the fires before we went down. It could be hours before we can safely get out,” Jenny was looking at the ceiling again.

“At the current temperature I would say after dinner, but yes we can wait.”

Jenny nodded and Vastra did her best to shift back so Jenny could wet her face and hair again. Jenny sat up and noticed Vastra’s efforts to hide her amusement.

“How can you find this funny?” Jenny demanded.

Vastra laughed then quickly tried to stop at Jenny’s glare.

“Well, it is a rather amusing predicament,” she said.

“We’re trapped in a bath! Naked!”

Jenny continued to stare at the ceiling and Vastra felt a little guilty. She found the British apes insistence on covering up rather amusing. Must be a side effect of the weather. Jenny was looking at the open door.

“What if I try to leave?” she whispered.

Vastra became very serious. She reached out and touched Jenny’s hand. Jenny looked down then met her eyes.

“If you try to leave I’ll knock you unconscious with my venom. Also there are no men in the house so your sexual reaction should stay quite manageable without temptation, so long as you don’t think of them,” Vastra explained.

Vastra had thought this would be reassuring, Jenny however looked like she was on the verge of tears as she quickly returned to contemplating the ceiling.

“Jenny? I assure you I will not judge you for anything you might say or do under the influence of this neurotoxin. It is an exceedingly powerful substance and your behaviour under it’s influence does not reflect some deeper truth about you.”

“I don’t like men,” Jenny whispered.

It took Vastra a moment, and then Jenny’s reactions suddenly made a lot more sense.

“Ah,” she said.

She wasn’t sure what else to say. Jenny it seemed was crying, very quietly as she looked at the ceiling.

“Well at least you’ll be drawn back to the bath then,” Vastra said.

Jenny immediately stopped crying and glared at her. Vastra looked back doing her best not to smile at what had to be the most adorable sight she could remember. Something about the look of sheer exasperation was so… Jenny.

“Am I going to be fired?” Jenny asked.

“Of course not!” Vastra said.

Jenny didn’t seem to believe her. She was glaring at the ceiling now. Vastra sighed. She hadn’t really wanted to confess her own preference.

“It would be incredibly hypocritical of me if I did,” she added.

Jenny looked both shocked and, almost happy.

“Oh.”

Vastra realised it was now her turn to look at the ceiling. She really ought to get a mural or something for it. Considering how long they were going to be in the bath it really would help with passing the time.

“Right, well. If I’m not going to be fired, I best go get us the soap,” Jenny mumbled.

Jenny became aware she was underwater and something was pulling her back out. Something that felt remarkably like scaled arms.

“Welcome back Jenny.”

Jenny coughed as she surfaced. She looked up to see Vastra holding the bar of soap and a smile.

“Third time lucky,” Jenny mumbled.

Vastra nodded letting her go and moving back a few inches as she soaped up her hands and begun to lather it over her head and neck.

“What happened this time?” she asked.

“The details aren’t important,” Vastra said.

She’d said that the other two times. Jenny watched her wriggle under the water to rinse off the soap. The side effect being Jenny got a view she had not anticipated. She wasn’t sure if Vastra needed a bigger bath or a smaller one.

She quickly closed her eyes before she noticed any more similarities in their anatomy. She grabbed the soap as it floated next to her and begun scrubbing furiously at her skin. Maybe if she scrubbed hard enough the vague flashes of just what she had said and done under the powder’s influence would go away too.

Vastra emerged from the water and Jenny returned to breathing normally. She really hoped Vastra would be able to catch the murderer now. Then at least her embarrassment might have helped someone.

Her head begun to pound and she realised she was in for an uncomfortable afternoon in more ways than one.

Now dry and dressed and with only a slight headache Jenny carefully made her way to the library with Vastra’s dinner tray. Vastra smiled as she approached and moved back so she could place it on the desk. Jenny tried not to think about how that smile had changed as Vastra had lured her back to the bath. She quickly set the tray down feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Uh ma’am?” she mumbled.

“Yes Jenny?”

“Can we uh, can we never think about today ever again?” she asked.

Vastra looked at her seeming confused. She slowly nodded and picked up her glass of blood. Looking at her now you would find it hard to believe she did anything more strenuous than lift a book all day. And yet that morning she had lifted Jenny off her feet into the bath and stripped her naked in less than ten seconds. Jenny quickly forced her mind back to the present. She could not think about that. She should _not_ think about that.

“Jenny you saved my life today, twice. I know that by human standards today has been somewhat unpleasant. But we have now found the supplier and the last of this powder will be burnt. The murderous

Mr Hines is in police custody and a young woman’s family now have answers. You did a very good job as my assistant.”

Jenny nodded quickly. She should have known a lizard would feel next to nothing about the day’s events. She was a Silurian, and Jenny was just an ape.

“It’s just ma’am, I don’t really remember what I said, or did, and that concerns me. Especially as the whole incident took over three hours, and I only really remember one of them.”

Vastra rose from her chair and hugged Jenny. Jenny let herself fall into Vastra a little her arms wrapping around Vastra’s waist feeling the firmness of her body under the clothes and the power there. She felt so very safe in Vastra’s arms. Even if she might eat her.

“Oh my dear. You neither said, nor did anything that ought cause you worry. I promise. Now, you have the rest of the night off. Go make yourself a cup of hot chocolate, or some tea.”

Jenny nodded and after one last moment enjoying the contact she pulled away collecting herself.

“Thank you ma’am. I’ll be in the kitchen should you need anything.”

She left quickly.

Vastra watched Jenny leave and breathed a sigh of relief. Jenny was probably horrified at herself for wanting her. She had been so open and spirited in that time she was out of the water. She had teased Vastra, tempting her to get out of the water too. If not for the certain paralysis and eventual death she might have.

Vastra turned to her food and sat down once more. She forced herself to eat even though her mind was whirling with other considerations. Would Jenny have ever said such things about her in other circumstances? Would she be able to tempted with the promise of her tongue? She was the only one of her kind awake. That didn’t mean she wasn’t interested in companionship. And it had been a long time. That had to be why she was feeling this way. She tasted the air. She could taste Jenny. She rolled the taste around her mouth savoring it. The memory of Jenny’s body moving towards her with that sway of her hips. So very like her own but also so very different.

She hissed in frustration and put her head on the table. She had a feeling she had made a miscalculation, one that was going to cause her a lot of trouble.


	4. A wounded Vastra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra get's injured in the line of duty and poor Jenny has to keep an eye on her.

Vastra stumbled into the cold night air and crashed into the alley wall opposite. She grunted in pain keeping her hand in place as she struggled upright. The wound in her side was bleeding heavily despite her continued efforts. Hissing in frustration she pushed herself forward. She had to get home, to Jenny. One hand on the wall the other applying as much pressure as she could to the open wound she stumbled towards the main street. She needed to get to a cab. Vastra struggled to put one foot in front of the other as the world begun to spin.

Five steps later she knew she was falling, but could do nothing to stop it as she absorbed the impact of the bricks against her shoulder. For a moment she lay on the ground panting, debating whether she could stand again. 

Two filthy young apes appeared above her. She could hear them saying something but she couldn’t quite understand.

“13, Paternoster, row,” she mumbled.

The two young apes stopped talking and exchanged a look. She had to get up, before they robbed her and ran. Taking a deep breath she ignored the pain and fresh rush of blood to pull herself upright.

The young apes gaped at her as she towered above them.

“You will be paid, get me to 13 Paternoster row,” she said more clearly.

The two took one side each helping her move towards the main street despite their small size. She took another breath and sound returned as her vision blurred.

“We’re getting you there ma’am don’t you worry Tom and Becks have got you,” one young ape said.

Vastra blinked at the blurry young ape and became aware of the second one applying pressure with a dirty coat to her side. The second one gave her a grin that inspired no confidence, but she was clearly in no position to argue as the first one ran off yelling for a cab to stop. She contemplated the state of her clothes and smiled.

“Jenny is going to be very upset,” she whispered.

Jenny hurried from the library to the front door as the ringing continued. She flung open the door and her heart nearly stopped as she saw the unveiled and swaying form of Vastra held up by two street children.

“Hello Jenny,” Vastra said. 

For a moment she smiled seeming to stand on her own before falling forwards into Jenny’s arms. Jenny struggled for a moment stepping back as Vastra’s full weight crashed into her. The two children rushed forwards and helped her carry Vastra to the nearby parlor and a couch. 

“What happened?” Jenny demanded quickly removing the blood soaked coat and ripping at the blood soaked dress trying to examine the wound.

“He got lucky,” Vastra muttered.

Jenny looked up to see a very glazed look in Vastra’s eyes.

“You,” she pointed at one child. “Hall cupboard, bottom draw, there’s a red box bring it to me.”

The child vanished quickly. Jenny turned her attention back to Vastra as she ripped more of the dress to see the still bleeding wound. The cut looked deep, and jagged. She swore and heard Vastra’s hissing laugh. Jenny ignored her probing at still bleeding the wound.

The child returned and Jenny glanced up at Vastra’s glazed face as she flipped the lid and drew out a small blue bottle.

“Sorry ma’am,” she said before pouring the solution over the cut.

Vastra yelled her whole body jerking upright as the disinfectant did it’s work. Jenny retrieved a jar of brown salve and holding Vastra down with one hand begun quickly smearing it over the wound ignoring what had to be Silurian cursing. Vastra had told her what to do, she’d also warned her. Jenny pulled out a clean cloth and forcibly applied it to the salve covered wound ignoring the tearing sound of Vastra ripping the couch cushions and the hissing curses that continued to spill from her mouth.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity Jenny lifted the cloth to check underneath. The bleeding now stopped Jenny placed her hands on Vastra’s watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest slow as the pain subsided. As it did a lot of the panic she had been feeling eased. Vastra turned to her panting.

“You are a mean ape,” Vastra hissed.

Jenny smiled. Vastra was still Vastra. Jenny turned and for the first time properly registered the presence of the two children who were looking at them both with wide eyes.

“You hungry?” she asked.

They nodded silently.

“I gotta finish patching her up but there’s a meat pie in the kitchen if you want it. I’ll have a few coins for you after I come back.”

The older child touched a hand to his head and grabbed the other, the two of them quickly disappearing into the hall towards the kitchen.

Jenny turned back to Vastra who was still panting and looking rather pale.

“Can you get up ma’am?”

“With some help,” Vastra said. 

It took some effort but Jenny managed to get Vastra on her feet and up the stairs to her bedroom. They had to stop twice but Vastra managed the climb to her room while leaning heavily on Jenny.

Vastra collapsed on the bed with obvious relief. Jenny left and after a quick check to see the children were happily eating their way through the remains of the steak and kidney pie she gathered the medical supplies and headed back upstairs. 

Vastra appeared to be on the verge of unconsciousness when she entered but roused herself a little as Jenny took the scissors to cut away the ruined dress. Jenny tried her best not to react to the blood soaked material, or Vastra’s naked form. True she had seen Vastra naked before, but they had been… in a difficult situation. 

She kept her mind very firmly on the wound lest any other thoughts change her scent. She didn’t want Vastra to think her any more deviant than she likely already did. Once the dress was removed Jenny was relieved she could see no other visible wounds. 

Fumbling through the supplies she picked up the needle and thread. Vastra noticed and hissed but didn’t stop her. Jenny did her best to make it quick as she stitched the edges of the wound together again. Cutting the thread she wiped away the fresh blood and picked up a roll of bandage. 

“I’m going to have to sit you up ma’am, but once I’ve got this on you can sleep,” Jenny promised.

Vastra sighed and nodded letting Jenny wrap her arms around her naked torso and pull her into a sitting position. Vastra wound her arms around Jenny’s neck, her head resting on Jenny’s shoulders in a surprisingly intimate embrace. 

Jenny found her fingers fumbling as she smoothed the bandage around Vastra’s waist. She could feel the warmth of her breath on her neck, the coolness of her scales against her own hot skin, and the scent of lavender bath salts mixed with something so very, Vastra. Jenny had to close her eyes to stop from turning her head and breathing deeply. 

Vastra’s arms shifted again as she reached the end of the bandage. Jenny found her heart beating far too hard at the change. She could feel Vastra’s hands move lower as she drifted closer to unconsciousness. Her hands stopped at Jenny’s waist, how easy would it be for Vastra to pull her close and…

Jenny quickly tied off the bandage and helped Vastra lie back in the bed once more. Vastra seemed quite pliant in her arms willing to let Jenny position her arms and legs while she lay silently watching. Jenny pulled the blankets up covering Vastra from the shoulders down.

“My dear Jenny, where would I be without you?” Vastra murmured.

“Don’t try sweet talking me now ma’am. I told you not to go after him without some help, and now look at you.”

Vastra smiled at her.

“Who could I possibly trust to guard my back?” she asked.

“The inspector would be happy to send a few officers with you,” Jenny suggested.

Vastra scoffed.

“I’d rather be stabbed than babysit,” she said still smiling at Jenny.

She seemed remarkably happy for a stabbing victim. Probably something in the salve kicking in. Jenny looked down at Vastra, and shook her head ignoring the swell of emotions inside her chest. 

The fear had mostly gone now and all she felt was relief. Vastra would live, she’d be there in the morning to call for tea and insist she was fine. She gathered the supplies and went to leave.

At the door she turned to take one last look at Vastra. She seemed to be asleep already, or passed out. The rest would do her good. Jenny forced herself to look away and walk downstairs. She needed to check if the children had pinched the silver yet.

Vastra pulled herself from her doze as she heard Jenny coming up the stairs. Vastra watched as Jenny carried the tea tray in and placed it on the beside table. Vastra smiled at her and Jenny cautiously smiled back. 

“Thank you Jenny,” she said reaching out for a cup of tea.

“I thought it best to give you something to drink, considering how much blood you lost.”

Vastra nodded and took a sip. Jenny stayed for a minute silently watching her drink the tea. As the silence stretched Jenny went to check the fire then moved away again.

“I’ll come back later to take your tray, get some rest ma’am.” 

Vastra nodded. A part of her wanted to ask Jenny to stay but she was aware there might still be two small sticky fingered apes in her house and an experienced thief like Jenny would be needed to keep an eye on them.

The next morning Jenny was awake early and bringing a breakfast to Vastra. She had fallen asleep part way through the tea she had last night, and whenever Jenny had checked in on her through the night she had been fast asleep. 

Entering the room she saw Vastra was still sleeping. Jenny sighed in relief and allowed herself a minute to watch the steady rise and fall of Vastra’s chest. She walked towards the bed doing her best to stay quiet. Putting the tray down she turned to the fire. She would probably need to keep the room warm. Vastra stirred behind her.

“Good morning ma’am,” Jenny said smiling.

Vastra groaned.

“Good morning Jenny, could you bring me some tea before I go to Scotland Yard.”

“You may have tea ma’am but you are certainly not going to the Yard,” Jenny said firmly. 

Vastra looked at her, silently daring her to try and stop her. Jenny did her best to look determined and commanding. Vastra pulled back the blankets with one hand and sat up. Jenny could see the white of the bandages standing out against the dark green of Vastra’s scales. She forced her gaze upwards to meet Vastra’s.

“Are going to stop me?” Vastra asked.

Jenny kept her eyes very firmly on Vastra’s face.

“Yes ma’am I will. You know you can’t go walking about until you’re properly recovered.”

Jenny marched forwards and covered Vastra with the blanket once more. Vastra considered her and with a smile lay back. 

“I concede the point. You’ll need to take a message to the Inspector then. Tell him the murderer is Davis, and to arrest him at once. I’ll need the case file so I can write him an explanation.”

Jenny nodded tucking the blankets in and heading to the door. She turned back to check Vastra wasn’t moving then left heading downstairs once more. 

When Jenny returned with the case file and the morning paper she saw Vastra sitting up wearing her blue silk dressing gown. Jenny sighed storming in and putting the case file down.

“What are you doing?” she demanded.

“I’m still in bed. I just got a robe,” Vastra said. 

Jenny put her hands on her hips and glared at Vastra. Vastra picked up the newspaper ignoring her maid’s anger. 

“You couldn’t wait two minutes for me to return?” she asked. 

Vastra said nothing. Jenny sighed.

“If I leave you alone you’ll get up again won’t you?” Jenny asked.

Vastra looked away and back. Vastra smiled. Jenny narrowed her eyes. In an uncharacteristic moment of boldness she opened Vastra’s robe to see the fresh blood staining the bandage beneath. Vastra held up her hands and lay back in surrender. Jenny growled and then stopped herself as she saw the twitch of Vastra’s lips.

“I’ll change your bandage after I get you cleaned up. Please ma’am, just… stay in bed while you write to the Inspector. I’ll be back shortly.”

Vastra nodded. Jenny sighed and left muttering under her breath. She suspected she would be out of bed the moment Jenny left.

Vastra stayed in bed. She had barely made it back from fetching the robe and the idea of moving again anytime soon was rather unappealing. She wrote out a summary for the Inspector and set it aside for Jenny to deliver. Even that felt tiring.

Vastra waited listening to the sound of Jenny down the hall filling something with water and opening cupboards. She tried to ignore the sharp pain in her side from the wound as she reached for the newspaper. 

“Ma’am.”

Vastra looked up from the paper and blinked at Jenny. She was holding a basin in one hand and a medical kit in the other. As Vastra looked closer she saw a pair of cloths draped over her arm. It was then that Vastra remembered Jenny had said she was going to clean her up. Vastra quickly looked at Jenny’s face.

“Jenny have you ever heard of the red haired league?” she asked.

Jenny slowly shook her head coming forwards. Vastra offered her the paper and pointed to the job advertisement. Jenny looked down at the article.

“Red haired man wanted to perform simple tasks for five hours a week. Pay £1,” Jenny read.

Vastra looked back at the ad considering the possibilities.

“Why would someone pay that much for someone to do a simple task?” Jenny asked.

“Why indeed,” Vastra said putting the paper aside. ”I intend to find out.”

Jenny sighed.

“You’ll have to find out from bed ma’am.”

Vastra glared at her but Jenny was unmoved. Vastra sighed.

“Well then I’d best send you to go find out. I can rewrap my own bandages.”

Vastra swung her legs over the end of the bed and rose immediately regretting the sudden movement. Jenny caught her as she swayed.

“Easy now ma’am. I’ll send Tom and Becks out to get you answers,” Jenny said.

Vastra tried not to be distracted as Jenny gently guided her back to a sitting position. She watched silently resigned to her fate as Jenny rolled up her sleeves and submerged a cloth in the water.

“Tom and Becks?” Vastra asked.

“The children who helped get you home. I thought you’d need some care and told them to come back today in case I needed to send them off for something.”

Jenny wrung out the cloth and set it aside.

“Jenny, you know I don’t approve of child labor,” Vastra said stiffly.

“You might have morals but most don’t and if they don’t work for you they’ll work for someone far worse.”

Vastra hissed but nodded. Jenny was already removing her robe and untying the bandage. Vastra tried not to move as Jenny quickly unwound it. As the last wrap fell away she heard Jenny suck in a worried breath. Vastra looked down and sighed. The wound incision was worse than she had thought and fresh blood gleamed in the light. Though she noted Jenny’s stitches had held rather well.

“I’ll just clean you up and redress the wound.”

Vastra nodded and then begun to hiss as Jenny started wiping off the salve and blood around the wound. Jenny was silent as she worked the basin of water quickly becoming pink with blood, and then red. Vastra tried not to sigh in relief as Jenny opened the salve jar and begun spreading it around the cut. 

“Breathe out ma’am,” Jenny instructed. 

Vastra looked up confused then cursed loudly as Jenny’s salve covered fingers went along the cut itself. The rush of the anesthetic was lost as Jenny pressed against the torn flesh.

“Stay still ma’am.”

Vastra huffed and then sighed as Jenny finally picked up a fresh roll of bandage. Vastra closed her eyes breathing deeply as Jenny moved closer her hands smoothing the bandages as she went. Vastra sighed letting herself enjoy the warm touch, just for a moment. Jenny tied off the bandage and pulled the robe up to cover her once more. 

With a final tug she tied the sash and smiled at Vastra. Vastra smiled back. The moment stretched and Vastra tried to think of something to say.

“Will I live?” she asked.

“I expect so ma’am.”

Jenny moved her head just that little bit closer. For a moment Vastra thought she would kiss her but instead Jenny just adjusted her pillows and covered her with the blankets once more.

“But only if you rest.”

Vastra could feel her heart pounding as she watched Jenny turn and gather her supplies. She left without a backwards glance. Vastra closed her eyes silently rebuking herself for her momentary flight of fancy. She reached for the newspaper again. As she picked it up she heard Jenny’s voice in her head. The paper fell from her fingers in surprise.

_You cannot kiss your mistress!_

Jenny made her way to the kitchen trying to forget the moment upstairs. Hoping for a distraction she opened the back door to find Tom and Becks waiting. She noticed Becks still wore their blood stained coat.

“Come in, and wipe your feet.”

The two obediently scuffed their feet on the doormat and entered the kitchen removing their hats as they did. Jenny put some porridge in bowls for each of them and watched as they wordlessly started eating with the speed of the starving.

“I’ve got to go see to ma’am, you two stay here and I’ll have a job for you when I get back.”

Vastra looked up as she reappeared at the door. She seemed a little pale.

“You alright ma’am?” Jenny asked.

For a moment Vastra just looked at her wide eyed. 

“Yes, thank you Jenny,” Vastra said.

She sounded a bit odd but Jenny had already noticed the newspaper on the floor and sighed. She entered quickly picking it up and placing it within Vastra’s reach on the bed. She took the summary for the Inspector. She would need to deliver it herself.

“Tom and Becks are here, what do you need them to discover?” Jenny asked.

“I need to know who the league picks, where they work and anything else they can discover that may be useful.”

Jenny nodded and left once more. Tom and Becks were all too happy to go and investigate the red haired league for her. She told them to report back that evening. Once they were gone she locked the kitchen door and went to say goodbye to Vastra. 

When she arrived Vastra was asleep once more. Jenny sighed and wrote a short note explaining where she was going. Vastra would see it when she woke up.

Vastra was very much over her confinement, necessary as it had been. Jenny was surprisingly stern when it came to keeping her confined, for her own good. Vastra had quickly learned the more Jenny found her attempting to get up the more she would check in. She’d started memorizing Jenny’s routine so she could time her attempts out of bed to match the moments Jenny would be passing, just so she would come in and fuss over her. It was perhaps a bit underhanded to use her maid’s concern for her health to get her attention but Vastra had discovered a strange joy in making Jenny roll her eyes or fix her with that glare. She likely wouldn’t do it so often if Jenny didn’t always look back and smile at her as she left. 

As compensation for her now rather close watch of Vastra Jenny had no less than six urchins out running errands for her. It was an impressive bit of organization as the children reported in shifts and Jenny would write up what they found before bringing the reports up to her. Vastra had to admit the children were remarkably resourceful. Unlike Scotland Yard who had managed to let a murderer slip through their fingers, twice. Vastra tried not to contemplate her attacker loose, it made her rather unhappy with the Inspector.

“It’s a bank ma’am,” Jenny said.

Vastra blinked coming back to the present. She smiled and Jenny handed her the case file she had on the red haired league.

“I don’t suppose you are free this evening,” Vastra asked.

Jenny nodded then adopted a thoughtful pose.

“Well I do have to keep an eye on a patient,” she said.

Vastra laughed.

“Are they a good patient?” she asked.

“No, they’re the worst kind of patient,” Jenny replied.

Vastra narrowed her eyes as Jenny smiled.

“They’re constantly insisting they’re healed, always trying to get up and move about disturbing all my hard work,” Jenny sighed dramatically. “I’ve taken to looking in on them every half hour just to

make sure they’re not getting up and hurting themselves.”

“They sound terrible,” Vastra said trying to keep a straight face.

“They are. If only they would just admit they were bored stuck in bed I might be able to find something for them to do, instead of constantly trying to get up,” Jenny leaned forwards and with one hand pulled the book from under Vastra’s pillow. 

“How did you get this?” she asked.

Vastra contemplated getting a mural on her bedroom ceiling. It really would be convenient for moments like this. Jenny sighed far less dramatically and turned away. Vastra felt a little guilty, she knew Jenny was probably right. She probably should have just said she was bored and asked Jenny to come sit with her. But she had fun with their game, and it seemed Jenny had too. Knowing the fastest way to get Jenny’s attention Vastra opened her robe to show the clean bandage.

“Look, no blood. I’m perfectly able to go down to the library and fetch myself a book, so long as I go slowly.”

Jenny barely glanced at the bandage before nodding and contemplating the ceiling.

“When did you fetch it?” Jenny asked.

“This morning while you were talking with your recruits.”

She watched as Jenny realised she had managed to sneak past her unnoticed twice. Jenny nodded seeming satisfied and handed her back the book.

“Well then ma’am, as long as you’re careful I suppose I’ll be back to my usual duties tomorrow. What did you need me to do tonight?”

Vastra handed her a letter for the Inspector.

“You’re going to stop a bank robbery. Take this to Inspector Abberline and then have your regulars report what goes down.”

Jenny smiled and took the letter.

“They’re more irregulars than regulars.”

Vastra nodded and watched her leave. She seemed to be doing that a lot. Jenny didn’t turn and smile. Vastra decided not to contemplate why that bothered her. 

Now alone Vastra carefully tossed the blankets aside and rose. She had a desire to put on some proper clothes. Something that could not be easily opened by her maid to examine the bandages. Each time she did there was a strange irregularity in her heart beat and it was rather concerning to experience. 

Vastra looked at her reflection and sighed turning away. It was that telepathic message. Jenny thankfully had no idea what she had accidentally conveyed. How she’d even managed it was a mystery. Vastra was doing her best to pretend she never heard it but the constant care and concern Jenny had exhibited in combination with that one thought, a thought she’d been thinking so hard it had been almost a shout…

Vastra finished buttoning her collar and examined her reflection. She nodded. Far more agreeable, her colour was back and she was walking far easier. She would have Jenny remove the stitches in the morning. 

Downstairs she heard the door open and close. Jenny was on her way to the yard. Vastra decided to brave the stairs. She could have some tea in the library with her scientific journals.

Jenny was greeted warmly by the Inspector.

“Miss Flint, I do hope you are not bringing me sad news.”

Jenny smiled and shook her head handing over the letter.

“No Inspector. Ma’am says this will help you prevent a bank robbery.”

The Inspector’s eyes widened as he accepted the letter. Jenny waited as he quickly read it’s contents.

“Marvelous, and she got all this from an advertisement in the papers. Remarkable.”

He nodded to her.

“Tell your mistress we shall be there to stop it.”

Jenny nodded and went to leave but stopped.

“Oh Inspector, if you see some street children watching, don’t try to move them on. They’re acting as eyes for ma’am.”

The Inspector seemed surprised but nodded.

“Of course Miss Flint. The men and I will let them be.“

Jenny nodded and left. Sally, one of her recruits was waiting as she emerged.

“Hello Sally, how did you find me?” Jenny asked.

“Your ma’am sent me. I came when she was fetching herself some tea, she gave me a ha’ penny and said to make sure you got home safely.”

Jenny smiled and kept walking. She would pick up a few things before coming home. Sally was happy to be an extra pair of hands as she collected Vastra’s orders from the bookshop. She smiled when she saw a few books Vastra had clearly ordered for her. Vastra never said it but she seemed to acquire just as many books for Jenny to read as for herself. 

Returning home Jenny sent Sally off to join the others to watch what went down at the bank. They’d report back in the morning. Jenny put the packages away and saw Vastra reading in the library. She left her to it. With Vastra out of her bed she decided it was probably best to change the linens. She gathered them off the bed and put the fresh ones on. 

Carrying the bundle downstairs she paused. She turned back and looked down the empty hallway. For a moment she had thought she’d seen someone. A man. She waited a minute just to be sure. Seeing nothing she shook her head and kept walking. It was probably a trick of the light. 

She looked in to see Vastra was now asleep her book hanging loosely from one hand. She smiled and shook her head. Vastra would insist she was meditating or something if she woke her. Jenny left her to sleep and kept walking to the kitchen. She heard a creak and froze. Vastra was asleep and there was only one floorboard that creaked…

She spun around striking out with her hand. The intruder stepped back surprised as her fist impacted the side of his head. Jenny dived to the side grabbing the first thing she could reach and throwing it at the intruder. It turned out to be a bowl which shattered against the intruder. Jenny dived through the doorway back into the hallway. She needed something to defend herself with. 

Jenny raced for the entrance and pulled one of the swords from it’s sheath. Spinning around the blade raised she looked for the intruder but he was gone. She looked around and above her. No sign of him. She crept silently towards the kitchen, it was empty. She ran. The intruder was in the house, with Vastra.

Vastra woke with a sigh. She put the journal aside and carefully rose. She should go back to bed, get some proper rest. The wound had closed now and as long as she didn’t push herself she should be back in fighting condition in a week or two. She tasted the air and then ran. Davis was here. She reached her swords to see one missing.

Vastra quickly grabbed the other and seeing no sign of Jenny or the murderer she ran for the stairs calling out with her mind.

_Jenny!_

The reply came loud and clear.

_Ma’am!_

Vastra ignored the tearing in her wound as she raced up the stairs towards Jenny. The sound of metal crashing into metal drew her to to the upstairs parlor where Jenny was wielding the sword in defense against Davis who had somehow gotten a fire poker.

Vastra leapt in her sword cutting Davis across the side as she forced him back, away from Jenny. She could feel the stitches tearing and blood beginning to stain the bandage. She forced him back with a kick and her tongue shot out. Davis barely ducked in time and then Jenny was beside her sword in one hand flanking him. Vastra watched the moment he realised he was done. She lunged forwards as he sent the knife flying. 

He grinned as her blade pierced his throat blood splattering over wall. She turned to see Jenny looking at the knife buried in her shoulder.

“Ma’am,” she whispered. 

Vastra caught her before she fell.

“Jenny!”

“I think he missed,” Jenny said.

Vastra nodded relieved. A shoulder would could heal, a knife to the heart less so. Jenny smiled at her and moved to take the knife out. Vastra stopped her and the two of them left the room leaning on each other swords in hand. 

Vastra could feel the blood escaping her bandages but she said nothing as they made their way to the bathroom and the box of medical supplies. She motioned for Jenny to sit as she carefully collected the box and brought it over. 

“It’s okay ma’am, I can do it,” Jenny protested. 

“Nonsense Jenny,” Vastra insisted.

Her hands were shaking a little but she ignored them. Taking a deep breath she cut the fabric away to examine the knife. Jenny looked at the ceiling as Vastra pulled down her dress to fully reveal her shoulder and the knife buried a good inch deep. 

Vastra prepared everything she would need. It should take her only seconds.

“Are you ready?” Vastra asked.

Jenny met Vastra’s eyes and nodded. With a flick she removing the knife sending it clattering harmlessly to the floor as Jenny cried out. She poured the antiseptic over the wound wiping it clean and spreading the salve. Jenny was breathing heavily as Vastra applied pressure. Vastra did her best not to watch the rapid rise and fall of Jenny’s chest as she waited. Jenny thankfully did not notice her interest in the wondrous affects of corsets on her feminine assets.

“Thank you ma’am,” Jenny said.

Vastra nodded.

“When I see the inspector next I will have a few choice words for him,” she muttered.

Jenny laughed a little breathlessly. Vastra smiled. Jenny took a few deep breaths. 

“How is your wound?” she asked.

Vastra waved a hand dismissively.

“It will be alright.”

Jenny sighed and with her non injured arm reached out and felt the fabric of Vastra’s dress.

“Ma’am you’re bleeding.”

“Yes well, it will stop.”

Jenny rolled her eyes and with a surprising level of skill undid the buttons of her dress with one hand revealing the stained chemise underneath. Vastra said nothing as Jenny grabbed another cloth.

“It’s no use you saving me if you pass out halfway through,” she said.

Vastra didn’t quite trust herself to speak as Jenny pressed the cloth against her cut and held her closer with her other arm. They were now mere inches apart holding each other. Vastra glanced down and saw the continued rise and fall of Jenny’s chest. She looked up quickly.

“Ma’am, did you send a message to my, head?” Jenny asked.

Vastra smiled. 

“Yes, telepathy. I have certain mental capabilities that enable me to communicate with my mind, among other things,” Vastra explained.

“Can you read my mind?” Jenny asked.

“Not unless you think very hard about it.”

“Have you ever heard my thoughts?”

Vastra met Jenny’s gaze and shook her head.

“No,” she lied.

Jenny glared at her and after a minute she heard her again.

_You’re lying._

Vastra’s eyes widened. 

“Do you know how long it usually takes one to learn to do that?” Vastra asked shocked.

“Months?” Jenny guessed.

“Years. Even among Silurians it takes months of practice to be able to convey thoughts to another at will. For apes it is meant to be years of training and struggle. Without a natural skill and strong connection between the receiver and-”

Vastra quickly stopped talking. Jenny was watching her closely. Vastra removed the cloth to see the bleeding had mostly stopped and busied herself with the bandages. She carefully wrapped Jenny’s shoulder and attempted to move back but Jenny held her firmly in place.

“You’re still bleeding ma’am.”

Vastra nodded and stayed still. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands now they didn’t have a task. She busied them packing away the supplies, Jenny’s hands seemed to burn against the cloth making Vastra aware of even the smallest of changes. If Vastra glanced down she could see…

“What did I say ma’am?” Jenny asked.

“When?” Vastra asked glad of the distraction.

Jenny sighed and looked away towards the bath.

“With the powder. You told me it didn’t matter but now I think it did.”

Vastra decided that if she survived the night she was hiring a painter the very next day to paint the bathroom ceiling.

“It was less about what you said and did and more what I did,” she confessed.

Jenny blinked and Vastra felt a slight loosening of her hold. 

“Wha’?” Vastra smiled at the change to her accent. “Why would your actions need to be-”

Vastra waited for Jenny to piece it together.

“You had to tempt me back to the bath.”

“I had to tempt you to fetch the soap,” Vastra clarified.

“And you did that, how?” Jenny asked.

Vastra was aware she was probably a much darker green than normal as she tried to think of a way to not answer the question.

“It doesn’t matter, what matters is you got the soap and we were able to remove the powder.”

“On my third attempt. It seems rather unfair that you get to know and I don’t,” Jenny muttered.

Vastra said nothing as Jenny removed the cloth and made a noise of irritation as she looked at the soaked bandage. Vastra heard her sigh and then felt her quick fingers begin working on the fastenings

of her dress.

“I am capable of removing my own dress,” Vastra protested.

“It wold be impractical for you to do so,” Jenny replied. 

Vastra stood silently as Jenny removed her outer layers and begun to unwrap the bandages again. Her huff of annoyance at seeing the ripped stitches made Vastra smile. Jenny worked with the confidence of experience cleaning the wound, removing the remains of her stitches, and re-wrapping the wound once more. 

“I’ll send a note to the Inspector, he’ll send someone for the body,” Jenny said.

“No need,” Vastra said rising.

“I need to eat.”

Jenny nodded and gave her a small smile.

“You’re lucky I love you, otherwise I’d never forgive you for ripping those stitches.” 

Vastra laughed and nodded. Jenny left wincing as she moved her shoulder. Vastra went towards the parlor. 

_Goodnight ma’am._

_Goodnight Jenny._

Jenny collapsed in bed and tried to ignore the sharp ache in her shoulder. Now she knew how to communicate using telepathy she was surprised she hadn’t done it more. Thankfully she now also knew how to prevent Vastra hearing any of her thoughts, about her. It would be disastrous if she did. She’d slipped up enough just before when saying she loved her. Thankfully Vastra had taken it as a joke. 

Jenny pulled the blankets tighter around herself. She still felt cold. Jenny sighed and rolled over. She groaned as the pain in her shoulder spiked. Vastra could never know the kind of thoughts she had about her, especially not the ones she had in the middle of the night.

Vastra sat in the parlor thinking. She had placed the intruder’s possessions on the table for Jenny to dispose of the next day. The parts she hadn’t eaten she would burn in the laboratory incinerator once she was sure Jenny was asleep. 

Jenny had said she loved her, but it had been a joke. A throwaway line. The kind of love apes had for their friends and colleagues. Not the kind of affection she was beginning to realize she had for Jenny. And yet, “You cannot kiss your Mistress.” 

Vastra sighed and rubbed her head. She had not anticipated ever having this problem. She had never been keen on the society of apes instead preferring her solitude with only those business connections she required for comfort. Her experiments and cases had been enough to keep her content in her new life. She hadn’t anticipated ever encountering an ape she would become so attached to. She’s also never expected to meet one as clever, captivating, and… beautiful as Jenny. And certainly never considered she might be attracted in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up same time next week.


	5. Backup

In one fluid movement Jenny picked up the vase and smashed it over the intruder’s head with a satisfying crash. Much to her amazement he crumpled to the ground surrounded by the shards. Vastra smiled at her lowering her sword.

“Bravo Jenny!” she said.

Jenny sighed and looked Vastra up and down. It was the middle of the night and Jenny now knew exactly what Vastra wore to sleep, very little. Vastra tilted her head at Jenny’s examination. Jenny huffed out a breath and looked at the nearby clock. It was two thirty.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to be so direct, but this is the third time a serial killer has broken into the house. Perhaps it might be a good idea for you to either get some backup, or improve security.”

Vastra nodded considering the unconscious form before them.

“I see your point.”

Jenny sighed and carefully stepped away from the shards. Her bare feet felt particularly vulnerable.

“I’ll get a broom, did you want to deal with him?”

Vastra nodded moving forwards and raising her sword.

“No!” Jenny yelled.

Vastra froze. Looking at Jenny’s horrified face she quickly lowered the sword.

“Oh, I’m sorry Jenny. I shall tie him up and summon the inspector.”

“No, he’s a monster who brutally tortured and killed thirteen people. I just-” 

Jenny looked profoundly uncomfortable for a minute as she looked the the unmoving form between them. 

“Just?” Vastra prompted.

“Please don’t him stab on the rug. I barely got the blood out last time,” Jenny finished.

Vastra smiled then she laughed. Jenny glared at her and Vastra laughed harder. The adrenalin that had surged through her as she awoke to see the knife about to plunge into her chest ebbed away leaving only relief. A murderer had broken in and Jenny was worried about blood on the rug. 

“Jenny Flint, I didn’t expect you to be so comfortable with what many would consider murder.”

“Well growing up on the streets makes a girl comfortable with death. If I didn’t have a problem with you eating the occasional criminal what makes you think I’d be upset when it came to killing this, monster.”

Vastra nodded looking down at the still form before them.

“He was rather monstrous,” Vastra agreed.

She held out her sword to Jenny. Jenny took it with a sigh seeing the blood covering the grip. 

Jenny’s eyes went to the trail of dark spots on the otherwise pristine blue and white design. Jenny closed her eyes and Vastra tried not to look too guilty. It wasn’t like she had intended to get stabbed, again. And this time had been much better, nothing vital, just her hand.

Jenny let out a long breath.

“I’ll go get a broom, and the medical supplies.”

Vastra bent down and with a quick twist broke Henderson’s neck.

“No blood,” Vastra said proudly.

Jenny nodded in approval and begun her careful descent of the stairs with the sword. Vastra considered the rug and after a minute decided she would rather buy a new one than make Jenny scrub her blood out of this one. She bent to roll Henderson in it, as she did his body melted into a pile of rancid, fluid. 

Vastra leapt backwards covering her face at the stench. She considered the human shaped mess and looked around for something to search it with.

Jenny returned upstairs to see Vastra poking at a pile of dark brown goo with a fire poker. Covering her mouth against the smell Jenny approached in time to see Vastra flick something out of the muck.

“Jenny I’ve decided the rug is ruined.”

“I can see that, what happened to Henderson?”

Vastra picked up the object and after a moment’s consideration looked at Jenny.

“He’s still out there, this was not his real body.”

Jenny looked down at the mess and then back to Vastra.

“So he might come back?”

“Quite probably,” Vastra said.

Jenny sighed looking at the mess still spreading over the rug and floors. She put the broom down and took Vastra’s hand leading her to the bathroom. It would take an hour to clean up the mess and Vastra would make a mess in the bathroom trying to bandage herself.

Vastra surprised at the touch was silent as Jenny sat her down and begun the process of cleaning the blood from her hand and applying the salve.

“I can do this myself,” Vastra mumbled.

Jenny looked at her saying nothing as she picked up the bandage and begun to wrap her hand. Vastra saw how tired she looked. 

“Have I been, indelicate?” she asked.

Jenny shook her head tying off the knot. Vastra lowered her hand and watched as Jenny turned to clean the muck from her other hand. Vastra tried to ignore the warmth of her fingers and the strange gentleness of her hand as she removed every last trace of Henderson.

“Here.”

Jenny held out the device wrapped in the cloth. Vastra accepted it. 

“I’ll clean the floors and throw out the rug.”

“I’ll take a few samples, it might help us find the real Henderson.”

Jenny nodded and left. Vastra waited a moment then followed her. She watched as Jenny silently rolled up the ruined rug. For a moment she saw the exhaustion weighing her down. Vastra sighed and went to the laboratory. She put the device in a lock box and collected a sample jar.

Returning to the hallway she took the sample and put it aside. Jenny came up the stairs carrying a brush and bucket. Vastra took the brush and begun scrubbing at the foul smelling muck. Jenny knelt beside her and using a cloth set to work as well. When the last of Henderson was removed Jenny finally stood up. Vastra said nothing as Jenny gathered the bucket.

“Do you think he’ll return tonight ma’am?” Jenny asked.

Vastra shook her head. Jenny nodded and carried the bucket downstairs. Vastra watched her then looked at the floor. She was still standing there when Jenny returned on her way to bed.

“Was there something else ma’am?” Jenny asked.

“How did you know he was here?” Vastra asked.

Jenny shrugged.

“I lived on the streets for most of my life. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t wake up the moment someone tried to creep around me.”

Vastra nodded.

“Goodnight ma’am.”

“Goodnight Jenny.”

Jenny dragged herself out of bed at six am to begin the day and found herself looking at a small metal, robot slowly rolling over the floor. Ignoring this new invasion she dressed quickly and headed downstairs. As she passed the laboratory she heard the hum of some kind of machinery. After a moment’s hesitation curiosity won and she headed in to see what Vastra was doing. 

Vastra turned as she entered holding what seemed to be a second robot.

“Good morning ma’am.”

“Good morning Jenny.”

Jenny looked at the half made robot.

“What are you making ma’am?”

Vastra turned properly and put the robot down.

“I have been doing some thinking Jenny, and you are right. I do need help, so I am making your life easier.”

Jenny looked at the worktable to see the collection of machine parts in neat rows net to a collection of tools.

“What are you making?” she asked.

Vastra motioned for her to take a look. 

“I am making robots to clean the floors. Considering how long you spend on them I thought it best to start from the ground up as it were.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Jenny said with a smile.

It wasn’t what she really had in mind but if the robots could make her life easier she wouldn’t turn them away. Nor did it really solve the problem she had pointed out.

“I was also hoping I might be able to convince you to do something, else,” Vastra said.

Jenny looked away from the tools to see at an unusually awkward Vastra. 

“I have been thinking about what you said, about having someone to, guard my back.”

Jenny nodded. Vastra didn’t seem able to look her in the eye as she twisted a spanner in her hands.

“I was hoping, well considering our history and your actions last night. It occurred to me that there is only one person I trust enough to have my back, and that is, you.”

Jenny wasn’t really sure what to say. She wasn’t even really sure what was happening. Was Vastra actually offering to have them work together… Vastra awkwardly went back to putting the robot together.

“So I thought I might make the domestic duties around here, much easier for you, and perhaps teach you how to use a sword, and of course your salary would be increased due to the increased risk to yourself and the change of duties-”

Jenny watched Vastra fumbled around with her tools for a moment. She smiled.

“Well ma’am. I’d be delighted to assist you. When shall we start?”

Vastra let out a breath. 

“Well first we need to finish this second sweeper. Then we need to locate Mr Henderson, the real Mr Henderson and kill him before he can escape. The device I found in the, remains is some kind of emitter mechanism and when the body was damaged the signal was cut and the body disintegrated leaving behind the damaged emitter. I think if we can repair it and trace the source we will be able to find the real Mr Henderson.”

Jenny nodded in agreement.

“I suppose we’ll be needing some tea then.”

Vastra smiled.

“Indeed, and once we have the scanners running your training will begin.”

Jenny nodded and tried her best not to look too excited.

Jenny lay panting on the floor. Her whole body ached, she was covered in sweat, this had to be the thirtieth time she had been thrown and Vastra hadn’t even broken a sweat yet. _Did Silurians sweat?_

“Do you need a break Jenny?” Vastra asked.

Jenny shook her head and rose again. Raising her hands as Vastra had shown her she blew out a breath and focused once more on Vastra. Vastra charged forwards and Jenny struck out trying to block the blow heading for her ribs. The attacks came one after the other Vastra not letting up for a moment as Jenny blocked again and again feeling herself get pushed further and further back until she was against the wall.

Jenny found herself pinned between the wall and Vastra. Vastra held her for a second then stepped back.

“You keep moving backwards when you block, try to move to the outside of the strike.”

Vastra motioned and Jenny threw a punch. Vastra stepped to the side blocking and pinning her to the wall again.

“From here I can control your upper body.”

Jenny tried her best not to react to the press of Vastra’s body against her own. They had been training together for a month and Jenny still found herself fighting her own body and it’s traitorous ideas.

She took a deep breath.

“Yes ma’am.”

Vastra stepped away and begun to remove her gloves.

“I think that’s enough for today. You’ve shown definite improvement.”

Jenny nodded and pulled herself together. Taking another breath she tried to control her reactions as Vastra turned and collected the discarded training knife. She looked around for something to do.

“I’ll go check to see if the scanners have found anything.”

Jenny quickly left heading for the laboratory. It had taken them a week to fix the emitter to trace Henderson and since then he seemed to have disappeared. Vastra was sure he would return, and when he did the scanners would tell them where. 

As she passed there was a beep. Jenny froze and turned around. 

“Ma’am!”

Vastra came running and together they looked at the small green dot on the screen. 

“Jenny, get the swords, we’re going hunting.”

Vastra tried to remain calm as she carried the half conscious and bleeding form of Jenny through the door and lay her on the hall table. Jenny mumbled something as Vastra raced for the medical supplies. Finding the box she returned to Jenny’s side ripping through the protective leather to reveal Jenny’s bloody thigh. 

Vastra held up the disinfectant and a smile caught the edges of her mouth.

“I believe the phrase turnabout is fair play applies here.”

Jenny turned towards her then screamed as the blue liquid poured over the cut. Vastra held Jenny in place as she begun a rather garbled stream of cursing. Ripping open the jar Vastra applied the salve and then a cloth as Jenny continued cursing. She considered it a good sign even as her heart continued to pound and the flashbacks of Henderson’s blade slicing into the unconscious Jenny played over and over in her mind.

“Please tell me he’s dead,” Jenny mumbled.

Vastra looked at her and nodded.

“Yes, I cut off his head, and it stayed a head this time.”

Jenny nodded looking down at where Vastra’s hand was and cursed some more. Vastra looked away. She didn’t want to think about the possible reasons Jenny would find her hand placement a problem. She needed a distraction, anything to stop thinking about how close she had come to losing Jenny.

“Thank you Jenny,” she said.

“For what?” Jenny asked.

“For saving my life, again.”

Jenny tried to rise but Vastra forced her to stay still.

“No rest,” she insisted. 

“I’ll be alright ma’am-”

“But you very nearly weren’t!” Vastra yelled.

They both fell silent and Vastra closed her eyes. She knew Jenny was watching her. She could feel the pounding of her heart and the rapid rise of her chest as she struggled to get enough air inside her lungs. She had seen him, right before he struck. Jenny lying on the ground and Henderson’s knife about to slice her open.

A hand on her own brought her back to the present, back to Jenny.

“I’m alright ma’am. It’s just a bump on the head and a cut on me leg. Nothing that won’t be fixed by a few days rest.”

Vastra opened her eyes and saw Jenny had sat up and was looking at her with such an earnest expression it broke her heart a little. 

“I should never have left you alone while I searched,” Vastra said.

Jenny nodded in agreement. She gave Vastra a small smile.

“No, how am I supposed to watch your back when I can’t even see it?”

Vastra smiled her hand coming up to caress Jenny’s face.

“My sweet Jenny, what would I do without you?”

Jenny leaned into the caress and closed her eyes.

“I’m sure you’d find someone else to patch you up,” she mumbled.

Vastra shook her head.

“There’s only one I care about.”

Vastra moved her face just that little bit closer. Jenny opened her eyes looking back, she gave her a small half smile her own hand coming up to touch Vastra’s face. Vastra leaned in and did something she had been wanting to do for months. She kissed Jenny. 

Jenny had to be dreaming. She felt the soft press of Vastra’s lips, so cool against her own. She felt her start to move away and gripped her tighter pulling her closer. If this was a dream she didn’t want it to end.

Vastra pulled her closer as her mouth opened wider. Jenny clung to her trying to feel as much as she could before it ended. One arm came around and she found herself pressed against Vastra’s muscular chest. Her leg shifted and Jenny let out a hiss of pain.

The sound brought them back to the moment and Jenny watched Vastra’s eyes widen as she realised what they had done. Jenny hardened her gaze and with one hand gripped Vastra’s shirt holding her in place.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” she growled.

Vastra seemed caught as she looked from Jenny to her hands and the blood covering her leg. She seemed to be trying her best to think of something.

“I kissed you back. You do not get to pretend this was a mistake we should just forget. It was a kiss. Entirely consensual and ,a very nice one.”  
Jenny slowly released her grip on Vastra’s shirt.

“But I’m your-”

“Partner. We’re partners in this. You might be the great detective but I’m your backup. I sleep upstairs, help with cases, patch you up, participate in experiments, fight intruders, and yes sometimes bring you tea. I may call you ma’am but we both know that’s not really how it is between us, hasn’t been for a long time.”

Vastra was very quiet. Jenny knew she was trying to find some kind of logic to explain it all. Jenny sighed and lay back down.

“Am I still bleeding?” she asked.

Vastra lifted the cloth.

“Not anymore,” she said.

“Good.”

Vastra reached into the medical supplied pulling out the scissors. Jenny lay patiently as Vastra cut the leather and cleaned away the blood. She winced as the clean bandage was applied. Vastra saw but didn’t say anything as she continued her ministrations. Now properly tended to Jenny leaned on Vastra as they made their way upstairs once more. At her room Vastra stopped and Jenny leaned on the door frame. 

“Will you be alright?” Vastra asked.

Jenny nodded and gave Vastra a smile. Vastra returned the smile with only a slight hesitation. 

“Goodnight Jenny.”

Jenny gripped Vastra’s shirt once more and pulled her in for another kiss, a goodnight kiss. They broke apart and Jenny smiled. Her leg was agony and her head throbbed painfully where Henderson had struck her, but she had Vastra now. Vastra was hers. Not that she was about to let the Silurian know just yet.

“Goodnight, ma’am.”


	6. "Chemistry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solving a rather convoluted murder leads our frustrated heroines to blow off a little steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, this is a NSFW chapter. it wasn't origionally intended to be but that's where it went, and I personally blame Jenny. I've tried to keep it from being too explicit but it's still sex, so if that's not your thing please skip over once they start kissing and you can read the very last section. I'll be updating the overall story rating to prevent any complaints, and once again, for all this I blame Jenny.

“Stop brooding,” Jenny muttered.

Vastra glanced up from her paper. 

“I’m not brooding.”

“Yes you are, you’ve been in a mood all week ever since-”

“No I haven’t it was just a kiss.”

Vastra looked over to see Jenny smiling rather smugly. She had the feeling Jenny had caught her at something. 

“It was technically two kisses. And I was going to say since that Mrs Butterworth came and asked you to prove her husband was engaging in an extra marital affair.”

Vastra huffed ignoring the correction. She deliberately straightened her paper. Mrs Buttersworth had been a most ridiculous woman. A tiny sniffing thing who had to be bodily escorted out by Jenny as she wailed about her husband’s philandering affecting her standing with the ladies of her circle.

“I solve homicides and the odd bit of theft, not cheating husbands,” Vastra muttered.

Vastra turned the page trying not to look annoyed. There had been an unusual and distinct lack of either in the last two weeks and it was starting to irk her. Or rather the distinct lack of anything beyond the garden variety or either. She needed something to distract herself from, what had happened that night. She glanced up and her gaze was drawn to Jenny. She did look exceedingly well that morning, perhaps she had done something with her hair. Or maybe it always looked that soft.

“Ma’am you’re staring again.”

Vastra hissed and looked down at the paper hoping for something, anything that might provide some respite from the thoughts she kept having. Jenny rose and Vastra’s head turned of it’s own accord to follow her as she collected some toast.

“Did you want to talk about it ma’am?”

“Talk about what?” Vastra muttered.

Jenny raised an eyebrow and sat back down. Vastra looked back at her paper. They hadn’t talked about it, nor had they done anything again. _Nor would they. It had been a momentary aberration brought on by adrenalin and… other hormones. It was only natural that two individuals who spent so much time in one another’s company, and in situations as dangerous as those had been, not to mention the various other situations they had found themselves in, together, naked…_

“Anything to investigate in the news ma’am?” Jenny asked

Vastra pulled herself quickly back to the present and shook her head. She tossed the folded paper towards the middle of the table.

“Nothing of interest. Do you have any ideas of what we can do until someone dies in unusual circumstances?” she asked.

Jenny pulled the paper closer and scanned the pages.

“We can investigate the husband, or we could go to the theater.”

Jenny smiled at Vastra and the decision was made.

“The theater it is.”

The thick cloud of black smoke cleared quickly to reveal the naked form now impaled center stage on a long pole. As people realised what had happened the screams grew and a rush of theater goers raced for the exits. Vastra turned to Jenny.

“Well you were wanting an interesting murder,” Jenny muttered. 

Vastra sighed and looked at the screaming mass of audience members fleeing the scene. She looked towards the ceiling to see how the body had appeared. There did appear to be some kind of scaffolding up there. Fresh wails came from the stage drawing her attention to the scene around the body. She looked closer. 

“Jenny my dear, is that Mrs Butterworth flinging herself at the body?” Vastra asked.

Jenny raised her opera glasses and nodded.

“I do believe it is ma’am. Oh no, that dress is terribly fitted.”

“Well that certainly makes this more interesting,” Vastra murmured.

The blowing of a dozen whistles announced the arrival of a small squadron of police officers all of whom quickly took to trampling what evidence there was.

“Shall I send someone for the Inspector?” Jenny asked.

“No need, I recognise Officer Tibbs, shall we go down and begin our investigations?” 

Jenny nodded and they rose as one calmly making their way down to the stage and the young Officer Tibbs.

“Now ladies this ain’t no sightseeing- oh Madam. How fortuitous that you’re here.”

As the young officer greeted them there was an outraged scream from Mrs Buttersworth and she threw herself at the lead actress, the very pretty Miss Amelia Days. A lot of creaming and crying commenced and Officer Tibbs raced to drag the women apart.

“You harlot! You! You Wagtail! I’ll kill you!” Mrs Buttersworth screamed struggling against the rather firm grip of Officer Tibbs as she attempted to gouge out the eyes of Miss Days. 

Miss Days dropped all pretense of civility and found herself held back by a pair of policemen as her accent dropped into one Vastra could only describe as country as she yelled back with just as much venom.

“You Vazey Bitch I’ll wring yer neck!” 

“Ladies please!” yelled Officer Tibbs who was quickly signaling his comrades to assist him.

Vastra and Jenny watched the whole exchange and turned to each other.

“Would you like to take the mistress?” Vastra asked.

“Sure ma’am. I’ll let you help Officer Tibbs.”

The two of them moved between the fighting ladies and within a few short moments both women were choking and gagging from a quick blow to the chest.

“Now that’s quite enough,” Vastra muttered. “Officer Tibbs if you would escort Mrs Buttersworth home I shall be along to interview her soon. Officers please escort Miss Days to her dressing room.”

The two women were quickly removed leaving Jenny and Vastra in front of the very dead, and very naked form of Mr Buttersworth. Vastra tutted in disapproval as she examined the body.

“It is a rather lewd placement,” Jenny commented indicating the pole’s entry point.

Vastra nodded. 

“He was dead before he was impaled that much is certain, I’d estimate he was killed about midday but I won’t be certain until I finish my examinations. Interesting burn marks on the pole though.”

Vastra stealthily removed a scanner and under the pretense of examining his head took a reading.

“Time of death, approximately two o’clock this afternoon.”

“So he was killed, impaled and strung up to drop at the right moment?” Jenny asked making her way around the body to stand beside Vastra.

“Perhaps, I suspect our murderer used the cover of the smoke to hide their severing of whatever was holding him up there and then either rushed towards the body or out the exits.”

“You think they placed him early, that would suggest the actress.”

“Perhaps, though the scaffolding is for the remodeling and that is currently on hold so no one would be up there during the day, and at night there is too much going on for anyone to really look up.”

Jenny nodded.

“A few coins would get a jealous wife inside, and if she did find him, perhaps-” Jenny shook her head. 

“It seems quite difficult for either lady to have successfully impaled him. Even dead he isn’t exactly small.”

Vastra nodded looking at the large and rather muscular form of Mr Buttersworth. The two women by comparison were rather small. Her attention was caught by the fine black powder covering the stage.

“I’ll take samples,” Jenny said producing several small vials.

Vastra smiled.

“Thank you Jenny.”

Two weeks later they sat side by side considering the mess of notes and maps. They had interviewed dozens of people, gone over every piece of evidence and despite hundreds of pages of notes, dozens of witnesses and hours going over the evidence, they had nothing. Or rather nothing conclusive. 

Both had spent the last three days trapped in the library going over everything working through every configuration they could think of. The clock struck eleven and Jenny rubbed her face in frustration.

“This is the most convoluted murder I think we’ve ever dealt with,” Jenny muttered.

Vastra hummed her agreement as she considered the three suspects.

“Let’s simplify it,” Vastra suggested. “Mr Buttersworth is married to Mrs Buttersworth, and having an affair with the actress Miss Day.”

“While at the same time having another affair with the maid Miss Gregory,” Jenny added

Vastra tutted. Jenny looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t think you can really comment on that one ma’am.”

Vastra huffed not looking up.

“I am not married,” she said.

“True,” Jenny conceded. 

“And if I was I would have the decency to get a divorce before engaging in anything more.”

Jenny laughed.

“You wha’?”

Vastra looked up from her notes then quickly looked back down.

“I would get a divorce so I could marry you. Really. I know our recent activities might suggest otherwise but I have only honourable intentions in my personal relationships.”

Jenny blinked at her surprised. She wasn’t sure what shocked her more the idea that Vastra would marry her or her statement of honourable intentions. 

_Though the idea that she could, she might, but that was impossible. They could never, could they?_

Vastra noting her sudden silence looked up.

“Jenny?”

“You’d marry me?” Jenny asked.

“Well if it ever came to that. Not that I’m saying it is. But I am no the sort to engage in, well that is to say, uh-”

Vastra rose and intently studied the map as Jenny stared at her. _She had never thought she might be able to marry for love, not that she was in love with Vastra it was just a thought._

Vastra cleared her throat.

“Let’s go from the beginning. At one o’clock the Mrs Buttersworth leaves to go to see her friend Mrs Newsen. Her maid accompanies her as far as the markets where she gets out and does the weekly shopping. Which rules hem both out for the murder. While they’re both gone someone arrived at the house and drugged Mr Buttersworth-”

“If he wasn’t drugged before,” Jenny added

“A definite possibility. Miss Days leaves her rooms at one thirty and begins her daily walk to the theater,” Vastra continued. “Two o‘clock someone kills Mr Buttersworth and shoves his body inside a trunk. Theoretically it culd have been Miss Days but she wouldn’t have had time to do the rest.”

Jenny rose to stand beside Vastra considering the time line. Vastra placed a pin in the map.

“Three o’clock a tradesman picks up the trunk from the back of the house and takes it away. Three thirty the maid returns to find Mr Buttersworth missing but no signs of a struggle. Four o’clock Mrs Buttersworth returns. At the same time Miss Days arrives with her costar at the theater having joined Mr Hollins at three for the remainder of the walk. They go into rehearsals and are there until six thirty after which they go to their dressing rooms to prepare for the evening performance. Ruling her out for the setup.”

“Except during the five thirty tea break, but Miss Days was seem having an loud discussion with the doorman Mr de Lict about not letting Mr Buttersworth in if he comes to see her so she couldn’t have strung him up then.” 

Jenny added another pin at the theater.

“The trunk arrives at five and is carried up to the scaffold by the tradesmen. Sometime after that Mr Buttersworth’s body has a pole shoved inside it and is suspended over the stage to be dropped halfway through the second act. From six thirty Miss Days is in dressing until seven with no less than four witnesses. At seven fifteen Mrs Butterworth arrives with her maid both taking their respective places to watch the play.”

They stepped back and considered the mess of pins and notes covering the map.

“They all hated him, all wanted him dead, all wanted him humiliated, and yet none of them had the opportunity to both kill him and position the body.”

They looked at the mess of pins once more.

“Did you want to consider the hired killer angle again?”

Vastra shook her head sitting down once more resigned.

“Maybe the scanner was wrong about the time of his death.”

Jenny shook her head. She looked back at the map. She was tired and stressed and the whole murder was a mess from start to finish. They just needed a way to connect all the dots. All of them in a neat group with no outliers… an idea formed as she looked at he scattered pins.

“None of them could have done it individually, but I think, I think they all did it.”

Vastra blinked at her surprised. Jenny removed the pins and put them back at their starting places.

“Mrs Buttersworth drugs Mr Buttersworth over breakfast. Miss Gregory leaves the murder weapon and the trunk beside his unconscious body in the breakfast room. She then unlocks the back door and leaves with Mrs Buttersworth. Shortly after Miss Days leaves for the theater making sure it’s noted by her landlady, a few streets later she takes a cab, comes in through the kitchen and finishes off Mr Butterworth and puts his body in the trunk. She then leaves the trunk outside the back door.”

“How did she move the trunk, she is a rather small woman and it wasn’t exactly light even before Mr Buttersworth was added?” Vastra asked.

Jenny turned and winked.

“Old maids trick, it was on a trolley from the start. A good maid like Miss Gregory would know to set it up for easy movement once filled. A maid only makes that mistake once. Miss Days could wheel it to the back door and then tip it, the trunk slides down the step and she returns the trolley to it’s place. It would take her fifteen minutes at most, she takes another cab to be near her meeting point, runs up as though she’s only just catching him and walks the rest of the way with Mr Hollis. Meanwhile at the market Miss Gregory hires the men to collect the trunk and deliver it at five precisely, coincidentally fifteen minutes after management leaves.”

Vastra beamed at Jenny. She quickly moved the pins again.

“Miss Gregory returns, cleans up the mess and makes sure her neighbor notices her confusion at the unlocked gate. She then leaves with Mrs Buttersworth by the lane when the neighbor is distracted by the arrival of the evening post. They make their way to the theater.”

Jenny beaming now moved the next pins.

“Miss Days draws the doorman away at say exactly five thirty two so the other women can sneak in unseen. They make their way up to the scaffold and suspend the body.”

She faltered.

“The maid has injured hands, there’s no way she could shove a pole inside him, even if he was dead and Mrs Buttersworth lacks the physical skill to do so either.”

Vastra turned and picked up a blackened piece of metal.

“You’re forgetting this, they tipped it with a Curit spike, burnt the way through. Considering the state of those burns on her hands I would suggest Miss Gregory is in fact a Curit herself. Using the tip all Miss Gregory would need to do is hold the body for Mrs Butterworth. I told you that coroner was incompetent. Probably missed the charring all through the body. So they leave the spike tip behind thinking no one will identify it, and suspend the body. But they were still in their day clothes and there wasn’t enough time for them to leave change and return. So my dear, how did they get changed?”

Jenny smirked and pointed to the sketch of Miss Days.

“They had access to Miss Days dressing room. She sent her dresser outside three times for more than five minutes. It would be easy for the others to sneak in through the back leave their clothes and change into something else. I told you that dress didn’t fit Mrs Buttersworth.”

Vastra smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

“They hide in the dressing room until people begin to arrive for the show, then they sneak out and join the crowd taking their seats. Halfway through the second act Miss Gregory sets off the smoke and Mrs Buttersworth is seated on the far left, right next to the scaffolding. She releases the rope causing the body to fall.”

Jenny turned with a triumphant smile. Vastra smiled back. Vastra rose and came to stand beside her.

“Where would I be without you?” she asked.

Jenny shrugged.

“Probably right here glaring at your pins for another day.”

Jenny leaned forwards.

“So, since I cracked the case, do I get a reward?” she asked.

“I suppose that’s fair, what would you like?” 

Jenny’s eyes dropped just the tiniest bit to focus on Vastra’s lips before she caught herself and met Vastra’s gaze once more.

For a moment she was worried she had been too forwards. She considered walking it back and asking for a book or a dress, then something shifted in Vastra’s gaze and she swept Jenny into her arms and kissed her. 

Jenny melted into Vastra’s embrace her arms going around the Silurian’s waist to pull her closer. She heard a hiss as she pressed her whole body against Vastra’s trying to feel as much as she could. Last time she barely had the chance to touch and now she wanted it all. 

Suddenly she was lifted off her feet her skirts bunching around her waist as she wrapped her legs around Vastra’s waist. Not breaking the kiss Vastra took three steps and Jenny found herself on the desk as Vastra’s lips moved from her mouth to kiss their way down her neck.

She gasped as Vastra gripped the front of her dress and ripped it reveal the her corset. For a moment she couldn’t decide if she was irritated by the amount of buttons she now had to sew back on or aroused. As Vastra’s lips moved lower she let out a gasp and decided it was definitely arousal. Her hands fumbled as she quickly loosened her corset strings lest Vastra decide they too would need to go. Or she did… The corset was quickly thrown across the room neither of them caring as it knocked a stack of papers to the ground.

Vastra mumbled something as she tugged at the chemise. Jenny hoped it hadn’t been something about stopping, she didn’t think she could stop now if… anything, and the last thing she wanted was for Vastra to start thinking again because then things certainly would stop. 

She wrapped her legs tighter around Vastra’s waist and pulled her up for another kiss moaning as she felt Vastra’s hands now under the thin shift and making their way up. Vastra’s mouth moved once more then she felt her tongue. Jenny knew she was begging, for what she wasn’t entirely sure but Vastra seemed to understand.

Vastra was pulling up her skirts with a dexterity Jenny wasn’t sure she could have managed. She moaned when she felt Vastra’s hands touch her thighs spreading her legs further apart. Jenny pressed herself harder and harder against Vastra trying to get some kind of pressure to ease the ache. Did Vastra even know what to do? 

It seemed she did. Vastra’s hand came between them and Jenny gasped as two scaled fingers found their way to where she needed it most. All questions fled her mind as Vastra’s fingers moved faster. It had been so very long since…

“Oh God,” she moaned. 

Vastra froze. Terrified she was coming to her senses Jenny did the only thing she could think of, she grabbed her face and kissed her. She let go and glared at Vastra.

“If you stop now I will kill you,” she said. 

For a moment she feared she’d ruined the moment and Vastra would stop and but then her fingers returned to their previous position and Jenny found herself hanging onto Vastra tighter and tighter as her fingers moved in smaller and smaller circles. Jenny knew she was probably hurting her but she couldn’t stop herself as her nails dug in and her legs tightened around Vastra’s the pleasure building and building until it finally broke. She bit down as she screamed. She heard the hiss from Vastra but her hand didn’t stop until Jenny released her. 

Jenny collapsed in Vastra’s arms panting. A whole part of her couldn’t believe what was happening, or that it had happened so fast. But at the same time she wanted so much more.

“Just give me a minute ma’am then I’ll return the favor,” she mumbled.

Vastra stiffened and Jenny gripped her tighter glaring up at her.

“Don’t even think about apologizing or whatever it is going through your head.”

Vastra stepped back ignoring Jenny’s protest. Then her arms were under Jenny. She let out a surprised cry as Vastra lifted her easily and headed for the door.

“Your bed or mine?” Vastra asked.

Jenny laughed she felt giddy as she looked at Vastra. Could this really be happening?

“Yours,” she said.

Vastra smiled and still carrying Jenny made her way to the bedroom. At the doorway the bell rang downstairs and they both froze. Vastra looked at Jenny. She was giving her an option to end it here.

“If it’s important they’ll ring again,” Jenny said.

Vastra kept walking. Jenny started unbuttoning Vastra’s dress as she pressed kisses to the exposed scales.

Vastra growled and threw Jenny onto the bed. She laughed and found herself kissing Vastra again as the Silurian pinned her to the bed. The bell rang again and Vastra hissed at the sound.

“If someone isn’t dead,” Vastra muttered releasing Jenny.

Jenny moved to get up but Vastra pointed at her.

“Stay right there.”

Jenny lay back and smiled at her.

“Of course ma’am, just don’t take too long. I would hate to get, bored.” 

She trailed a hand down her body for emphasis. Vastra’s eyes widened a little and she left. Jenny smothered a laugh as she heard Vastra taking very even measured steps. 

Jenny lay back and buried her face in the pillow. For a moment she let herself feel every bit of joy and excitement that was currently consuming her mind. She screamed silently into the pillow for a minute before getting control of herself. Vastra would return any moment, and if she got the chance to think for even a second when she did she would probably put a stop to everything. And that was the last thing Jenny wanted.

Flinging open her door and hissing at the person on the other side was generally ill advised so Vastra put on her veil and forced herself to open the door at the normal speed. A young officer was standing on the other side looking rather worried. He quickly took off his head.

“Madam Vastra, the Inspector sent me, there’s been a murder, well two. He said I was to escort you directly.”

Vastra clenched her jaw. So someone was dead. But, Jenny was upstairs, in her bed, and she was about to…

“Madam?” the officer prompted.

_Well they were already dead._

“The Inspector may wish that but unfortunately I am in the middle of, a delicate experiment and will not be able to assist for another hour at least, possibly longer.”

The young officer blinked in confusion.

“Right-” he begun.

“Please give my apologies to the Inspector and, come back in an hour, two would be better.”

The officer still bewildered nodded.

“Yes of course Madam Vastra. I’ll uh, I’ll let him know.”

Vastra nodded once more and carefully closed the door as the confused young officer slowly turned and started walking away. She quickly locked the door and headed back upstairs. The longer she left Jenny alone the more time she would have to think, and consider, and change her mind.

When she arrived at her bedroom door Jenny was waiting. She lay in a pose that Vastra could only describe as suggestive her hair undone and her skirts abandoned in a corner. Vastra took a deep breath and all she could taste was Jenny.

“Well ma’am, are you ready?” Jenny purred.

Vastra froze everything in her suddenly very focused on Jenny, and everything that tone suggested. She took another breath finding it did nothing to calm her as walked across the room. Jenny rose as she approached her hands reaching out to grab Vastra the moment she was within reach.

Vastra caught her hands and pulled Jenny against her. Jenny took the opportunity to wrap her arms around Vastra. Those delightful hands exploring everything they could reach.

“How long do we have?” Jenny asked.

“An hour, two at best.”

Jenny nodded her hands gripping Vastra’s dress. Holding her gaze Jenny tore her dress open sending buttons scattering everywhere. Vastra gasped in surprise and Jenny smiled. Vastra was no longer entirely sure which of them was the predator in this situation.

“Best not waste any time then,” Jenny said.

Vastra was out of her dress in less than five seconds and had Jenny pinned to the bed under her. _It was time to remind this ape who was in charge here._

“You will find every single button,” She kissed Jenny’s neck then gave it an experimental nip. Jenny moaned and shifted under her. “And you will sew them back on in the same order.”

Jenny grinned at her.

“Yes ma’am,” she teased.

Vastra glared at her. Jenny kissed her. Vastra let her hold loosen as Jenny started kissing her way down Vastra’s neck. She wrapped herself around Vastra and, with a smile, rolled on top. For a moment she sat there smug in her new position then she looked down. 

She stopped and Vastra watched as Jenny suddenly seemed to notice the difference between their anatomy. Vastra waited. Jenny looked down then back to Vastra’s face.

“It occurs to me that there might be some differences between, uh,”

Vastra smiled as Jenny made some kind of hand motion and stopped halfway through. Vastra caught her hand and guided it between her legs. 

“There isn’t that much difference. Mine is just inside,” she explained.

Two of Jenny’s fingers slid inside her and Vastra growled then Jenny pushed them deeper. Her whole body tensed as Jenny’s fingers brushed the bundle of nerves inside. Jenny froze for a moment then repeated the movement. 

Vastra’s hands tightened in the sheets as Jenny slowly experimented. It didn’t take her long to work it out and soon her other hand was exploring the rest of Vastra’s body.

Vastra moaned as Jenny found the sensitive ridge of scales across her chest and sides. She pressed kisses to the many scars covering her body. Then far too soon she removed her fingers.

“Not yet!” Vastra protested. 

Jenny smiled moving down the bed. Vastra realised what she was about to do. Cursing in Silurian she gripped the sheets tighter as Jenny’s tongue slid inside her. She had no idea where Jenny had learnt to do what she was doing but she didn’t care as her whole body jerked. A growl came out as Jenny’s hands gripped her hips holding her in place as he tongue did it’s work.

Vastra gripped the sheets tighter lifting her hips to press harder against Jenny’s wonderful mouth. She felt Jenny moan and then move her tongue faster. Vastra hissed and Jenny’s hands tightened the nails digging in. She was so close. Jenny shifted her mouth finding the exact right spot.

For a moment Vastra hung there suspended on the edge before her orgasm crashed into her and a silent cry escaped her lips. He nails dug in tearing the sheets and she felt Jenny’s hands grip her tighter her tongue moving even faster as her body lifted off the bed for a moment. One moment of pure bliss.

She crashed back down breathing heavily. Slowly everything started coming back as her shaking body cooled down.

_She’d just had sex, for the first time in sixty five million years… with Jenny. Her Jenny. Human Jenny. The same Jenny who she had been having some very confusing feelings towards, and then kissed, and now they’d had sex. And she wanted to do it again._

Vastra let go of Jenny her mind whirling as everything slowly floated back to normal. Jenny crawled her way up the bed looking suddenly shy. Vastra kissed her, because after all that Jenny certainly didn’t seem inclined to stop her. She kissed her until she felt Jenny moan and relax under her once more. If Jenny didn’t want her thinking then she didn’t want Jenny thinking.

Vastra rolled to the side and closed her eyes. She could hear Jenny panting beside her. She could smell her all over her body. Her hands were covered in the smell of Jenny’s desire for her. 

_Jenny’s desire for her!_

“Oh God,” Jenny muttered. “Oh God.”

Vastra looked over and saw the sudden look of panic on Jenny’s face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

A sinking feeling begun somewhere in Vastra’s stomach and filled her with lead. This was the moment Jenny would remember they were different and it had been a terrible mistake. She would be horrified with herself, say something about them never doing it again, sins and gods and illicit relations, and Vastra would agree and they would pretend it had never happened. 

“Can you get me pregnant?” Jenny asked.

Vastra blinked sure she’d misheard, but no. She opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to process the question as Jenny looked at her still panicking. Vastra couldn’t help it. She started laughing.

“it is not funny!” Jenny said hitting her with a pillow.

Vastra kept laughing ignoring Jenny’s pillow assault as relief washed through her. 

“How am I supposed to know these things ya stupid, overgrown, lizard,” Jenny punctuated each word with another strike of the pillow.

“No,” Vastra choked out. “I can’t get you-”

She couldn’t finish the sentence she was laughing too hard. Jenny threw the pillow away muttering something about reptiles. Vastra rolled on top of her and pinned her to the bed once more. She really was enjoying having the little ape underneath her.

“No, I promise we could do that a thousand times and neither of us will get pregnant.”

Jenny relaxed. Vastra could feel the heat coming off Jenny. It made Vastra want to curl around her and stay there, just basking in the warmth until they fell asleep. Jenny however seemed to have other ideas. She smiled thrusting her hips against Vastra’s.

“A thousand times?” she asked.

Vastra was once again made very aware of just how little there was between them. Then she remembered the Inspector, and human rules about appropriate levels of physical intimacy in relationships. She sighed.

“Yes, and we can discuss the various ramifications of this recent…” she wasn’t sure what to describe it as.

“Activity,” Jenny suggested.

“Activity,” Vastra agreed. “But first we need to dress and go look at a murder, or rather a pair of murders.”

Jenny pouted but they got up. They had barely redressed when she heard the bell again downstairs. When Vastra found this killer she was going to have to make sure they suffered greatly. 

“Madam Vastra!” 

The Inspector looked nervous as he rushed to greet them.

“Inspector, I apologise for not being able to arrive earlier but my experiment was time sensitive and the dead are, well dead,” Vastra said. 

The Inspector nodded and gave Jenny a small smile. He seemed unsure why Vastra kept bringing her along but he certainly wasn’t in a position to argue.

“I hope your experiment was successful,” he mumbled politely.

“It was rather,” Vastra said.

Jenny smiled wider. The Inspector nervously smiled back.

“I would say it went astoundingly well. Marvelous in fact. Though, some elements do require further study. Some in depth research,” Jenny said.

“Yes perhaps. Just to be certain of the results,” Vastra replied.

She turned to meet Jenny’s gaze and saw the slightest hitch in her breath as she looked back. For a moment they stayed like that looking at each other both remembering just what had occurred barely a half hour before. They turned as one to look at the confused Inspector. For a moment Vastra wondered how a man with such poor observational skills had gained his position, then she remembered how many cases he sent to her.

“What kind of experiment was it?” the Inspector asked with a nervous smile.

“Chemistry,” Vastra said turning from Jenny and moving towards the crime scene. 

Jenny coughed. 

“Chemistry indeed,” she muttered.


	7. Journey to Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unusual package prompts our heroines to take a long journey across the world to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some extra free time which led to this chapter being much longer than expected. I hope y'all enjoy it.

“I blame you,” Vastra muttered. 

Jenny laughed as she tossed away her corset and grabbed Vastra pulling her in for another kiss.

“Says the one pulling up my skirts,” she replied putting her arms around Vastra’s neck. 

Vastra sighed and lifted her onto the breakfast table. Somehow this kept happening. This was the fourth time that week alone. Jenny did or said something, or she did, and then one of them was kissing the other and things just seemed to escalate. They hadn’t quite managed to repeat their previous, experiment. Something kept interrupting them but nothing was expected that day. The irregulars were busy and the Inspector was buried in paperwork after all the cases they’d solved for him. No, there was nothing expected and this time, this time Vastra intended to finish what they started.

“What is it with you and putting me on tables?” Jenny asked.

“I don’t want to strain my neck,” Vastra said with a smile. 

Jenny’s eyes widened for a moment then she was laughing. Her laugh quickly turned to a moan as Vastra moved between her thighs. Jenny lay back gripping the edge of the table as Vastra begun to kiss a path up her thighs.

“Oh yes,” Jenny moaned.

The doorbell rang and Jenny went very still. Vastra sighed standing up once more. Jenny had a hand covering her face and for a moment Vastra thought she might be about to cry. Vastra could feel the tension through her body, the desire, the urge to just ignore it. But then Jenny sat up and pressed a quick kiss to Vastra’s cheek.

“I’ll be back,” she promised returning her dress to a proper state. 

Vastra found herself alone in the breakfast room frustrated at yet another interruption. 

Jenny returned a few moments later holding the veil and looking very much a proper maid, despite the lack of corset. Vastra sighed. It had happened again.

“A Mr Yamada for you ma’am,” Jenny said. 

Vastra accepted her veil and with a quick glance at the hallway gave Jenny a quick apologetic kiss. Jenny gave her a small smile and went towards the kitchen to prepare some tea. Vastra headed to the parlor to meet the stranger. 

Mr Yamada was a short man with a nervous air and seemingly very agitated. At her arrival he quickly bowed and placed a wooden box on the table. If Vastra hadn’t placed the origin of his name the writing on the box he carried would have clued her in. Mr Yamada held out a letter.

“Madam Vastra, 13 Paternoster Row, London, England.” 

It sounded like he had practiced the words a thousand times to get them just right. She accepted the letter and motioned for him to sit. 

“Please excuse me,” she said indicating the letter.

Mr Yamada nodded quickly. It was from an acquaintance from her earliest days, Mr Thompson. She had helped to discreetly locate a gentleman friend of his. His friend had been trapped in a rather unpleasant situation with Xantian. It had been a messy case, not just because of all the feathers. She knew Thompson had gone to Japan some two years prior as part of a group intending on negotiating further trade agreements between England and Japan. She had not heard from him since.

Vastra scanned the contents then stopped and reread it carefully. Jenny arrived and placed the tea tray between them. She put a cup beside Vastra and offered the second to Mr Yamada. He accepted it politely and took a cautious sip.

Vastra smiled as he took a second. Jenny was rather practiced when it came to tea. She glanced over and recognised the blend, it seemed Jenny had also worked out the nationality of their guest. 

“Jenny, my dear. Read this,” Vastra said handing her the letter.

Jenny put down the teapot and read through the letter. Vastra noted the surprised glance of Mr Yamada as he watched their interaction. Vastra rose and removed the lid of the box with a sharp tug surprising Mr Yamada further as Jenny put down the letter and looked at the object inside. Nestled amongst the straw was a dull metallic head with holes where eyes would go and a mess of wires coming from the bottom.

“Ma’am?” Jenny asked holding up the head in a silent question.

“It’s a cyberman Jenny. Pack the bags, and the swords. We are going to Japan.”

Jenny nodded and they turned to Mr Yamada.

“I assume you are our guide. I am also confident, despite your earlier performance, that you are fluent in English,” Vastra said smiling to Mr Yamada.

He nodded and rose.

“I shall book us passage,” he said. 

Vastra nodded.

“Mr Yamada, please note I travel first class wherever possible, and you will need to ensure Jenny is in the same rooms as I. I require her to be available to me at all times.”

Mr Yamada made his exit promising to return later to provide them with their tickets and date of departure. Jenny showed him out then returned to the dining room.

“You’re taking me?” she asked.

Vastra nodded.

“Considering the danger of the situation I shall certainly need backup. And well, we are partners.”

For a minute they were quiet each considering their relationship. Vastra found herself wanting to tell Jenny to put on something other than her maid uniform. The charade weighed on her. She sighed and sat down. 

They had been working case after case, both pretending nothing had really changed except in those moments when everything had changed and they found themselves kissing and whispering seductive promises about just what was to come. And each time they had been interrupted. As though some vengeful god wanted them to know what could be and refused to allow it. Now they would spend two months traveling across the globe likely unable to discuss anything in private.

“I’ll start packing,” Jenny said.

“I’ll help you,” Vastra said rising from her chair. 

Jenny smiled at her and waved for her to return to her seat.

“It’s alright ma’am. I should probably practice being a proper maid again.”

Vastra wasn’t really sure what to say to that so she stayed silent as Jenny left. Vastra sighed and turned her attention to the head. She had best study it. Then she realised she needed to pack some of the lab equipment to take with them. Just a few tools. Jenny would not begrudge her packing one case surely.

They left on a steamship two days later. Jenny had left Tom in charge of the irregulars. They would keep an eye out and Becks would post them reports so they didn’t come back to any surprises. The Inspector promised to keep an eye out though he seemed rather stressed at the idea he might be without Vastra’s assistance for what could easily be four to six months.

At the boat Jenny supervised the loading of their luggage as Mr Yamada spoke quietly with Vastra escorting her aboard. Jenny noticed he seemed to have forgotten Vastra ripping open a box only two days earlier and was now treating her as though she were some delicate flower. Jenny smiled imagining Vastra’s face as she tolerated the care.

Once she was sure everything was properly loaded and on their way to the cabin Jenny turned to go join Vastra once more. Moving past her in the corridor another maid caught her hand before she reached the deck. Jenny looked back at her surprised. The girl was quite pretty maybe a year or two younger than Jenny and she was looking at Jenny as though she was mad.

“What are you doing? Won’t your mistress will be furious if things aren’t put away when she goes in,” she hissed.

Jenny smiled at her. She was about to say Vastra wouldn’t dare, then she remembered their cover and quickly shook her head.

“Ma’am gets worried if she can’t find me so I’m going to let her know where our cabin is,” she explained. 

The other girl shook her head and gave Jenny a look of sympathy.

“Sounds like quite a handful.”

Jenny’s mind supplied her with a memory of what it felt like to have Vastra in her hands. She smiled hoping it came across as fond instead of… something else.

“She’s lovely, she just finds people tiring. Her health can be delicate and she needs me to lean on.”

The other girl nodded understanding.

“I’m sure I’ll see you around though, small boat and all that. We might even get to have some fun while they’re all at dinner.”

Jenny thought of one of their trunks, and it’s contents. Vastra had not been excited at the prospect of eating mostly frozen meat during the journey but they had been short on time and the alternative was unappealing. There was only so much raw meat one could sneak aboard a vessel without drawing attention.

“Thanks for reminding me,” Jenny mumbled and hurried off to find the kitchen and speak with the cook.

She needed to make sure the food Vastra was given would if not be worth eating, at the very least not poison her. Ten minutes, and one angry conversation with the very Scottish chef, later Jenny finally made it to the deck and spotted Vastra. Seeing her looking around Jenny hurried over to join her. 

“I was starting to think I’d need a search party,” Vastra muttered.

“Sorry ma’am, I was just speaking with the cook regarding your meals.”

Vastra huffed. Jenny tried her best to look reassuring. They stood for a moment considering the water until the bell sounded and they set off the powerful steam engine kicking in and filling the air with it’s mechanical beat.

Mr Yamada excused himself leaving the two of them alone as the city slowly disappeared. Vastra turned and Jenny saw her deflate somewhat. Jenny looked and saw a rather round woman wearing mourning clothes making her way very determinedly towards Vastra. Jenny felt a pang of sympathy as she saw Vastra’s face under the veil. 

“Hello dear, I am Mrs McCarthur, I just wanted to come introduce myself. Being a fellow widow and all. How long since you lost him?” the woman asked.

“A pleasure Mrs McCarthur, I am Madam Vastra and this is my maid Miss Jenny Flint,” Jenny quickly curtsied. Mrs McCarthur barely spared her a glance. “And I have never married. I wear this for my sisters,” Vastra said.

“Oh,” Mrs McCarthur looked confused for a moment but recovered herself.

“When did they pass dear?”

“Some years ago.”

“And still you are in full mourning, you must have been very close.”

Vastra nodded absently. Her attention was rapidly wandering as Mrs McCarthur stood before her clearly ruffled at her assumptions being incorrect. Then her eyes fell on the ruby broach pinned to Vastra’s traveling coat.

“I should introduce you to my son, Charles, Charles do come here.”

A man in his early forties quickly appeared.

“Madam Vastra please allow me to introduce my son Mr Charles McCarthur, Charles meet Madam Vastra, she is in mourning for her sisters.”

Charles smiled and then he too saw the ruby broach. Jenny watched as his mind made the connections and his smile widened further.

“Madam Vastra it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Such an interesting name, are you from somewhere more East? Returning home and all that?” he asked.

Vastra glanced at Jenny who did her best not to smile. 

_I did warn you._

Vastra sighed.

“No I am from England Mr McCarthur. Vastra is a family name. Jenny I feel a little tired, would you show me to the cabin. Please excuse us.”

The McCarthurs let them pass. Their cabin was in first class and Vastra was pleased to see not as small as she had feared. There was a large bed, a small couch setting and even a writing desk to one side. There was also a private bathroom, of a sort, and a smaller room to the side for Jenny to sleep in. Their luggage had been neatly stacked in one corner. 

Jenny set to work unpacking their things. Vastra went to help but Jenny shook her head.

“I best get used to acting like a proper maid again, and you a lady. It’s going to be a long voyage.”

Vastra sighed and removed a book from one of the smaller trunks.

“I fear I may become very bored, very quickly.”

“Just try not to eat anyone,” Jenny muttered.

Vastra laughed and Jenny smiled at her. It was at that moment they heard their neighbors in the next cabin enter their rooms and the thinness of the walls became very quickly apparent. Jenny widened her eyes at Vastra who hissed as she attempted to focus on her book.

A week later Jenny was in the washroom ironing one of Vastra’s dresses when the pretty maid she had met on the first day entered.

“There you are, I wondered when I’d see you again. Apart from meals I mean. I’m Anne, Anne Moore.” 

She said all of this very quickly and smiled very brightly at Jenny. Jenny smiled back.

“Jenny, Jenny Flint.”

Anne nodded and begun her own work.

“I hear your madam is somewhat reclusive, not very interested in company, or dinner. Is she really allergic to pepper?”

Jenny smiled. Vastra had been avoiding the half dozen single men aboard. All had discovered they shared a voyage with an independently wealthy woman of no family and quickly decided they were interested. Vastra was determined to avoid them all. Jenny half expected to find Vastra taking out the swords early just to scare them off.

“She’s just avoiding the men, she’s not interested in their advances,” Jenny explained.

“She’s going to have a hard time, it’s not exactly a large boat,” Anne said with a smile.

“Oh she’ll cut them down to size soon enough. She’s trying to be polite at the moment.”

Anne laughed.

“Polite is it, to avoid them?”

“Yes, eventually one of them will be irritating enough that she decides to show off her detective skills and reveal some deep personal secret of his.”

“Really?” Anne asked excitedly.

“Yes, she’s rather good at it.”

“Do tell,” Anne begged.

Jenny considered saying nothing, but it wasn’t often she got the chance to brag about Vastra’s abilities, and she could use an extra friend aboard.

“Well there was this one time, this Count. He hired her to find his wife, she sat down and spoke with him, all the usual questions, then two hours later she had him arrested for murdering his mother. Found the wife as well but that was a separate matter.”

Jenny and Anne were giggling like school girls as they made their way down the corridor. Vastra emerged from their cabin and blinked in surprise at them.

“Ah Jenny, there you are,” Vastra said smiling. 

Jenny smiled back.

“Sorry I took so long ma’am we were swapping stories,” Jenny said.

Anne had quickly become a silent maid the moment she saw Vastra. Vastra frowned then seemed to remember their roles aboard the ship.

“That’s alright Jenny. Who is your new friend?”

“This is Miss Anne Moore, she’s maid to Mrs Oswald.”

Vastra gave Anne a polite smile and nod.

“A pleasure. I’ll let you two get back to your conversation. Oh and Jenny, if Mr McCarthur comes looking for me please tell him I have died tragically after receiving word I have lost all my money.”

Jenny laughed. Vastra sighed looking towards the ocean view. 

“I am really starting to miss the irregulars, they were so very good at keeping such men at bay.”

Jenny laughed harder remembering what had happened the last time a man had gotten ideas about Vastra. He’d been a former client whose father had gone missing. Vastra had found the father two days later. Unfortunately in those two days the son had also decided he was head over heels in love with Vastra. Jenny had told the irregulars, and well, Tom and Becks had led an action that resulted in the man being robbed no less than eight times with increasing violence when he tried to call upon Vastra. Eventually he had taken the hint and never returned.

“Of course ma’am. If you want there is the packages in the locked trunk.”

Vastra seemed to consider it for a moment.

“No I’ll throw him overboard if he gets to be that troublesome. There’s plenty of opportunity on the upper deck.”

Jenny nodded. She saw Vastra looking at Anne out of the corner of her eye. She noticed a flicker of sadness.

“Did you want me to accompany you?” she asked.

Vastra shook her head quickly and waved her off.

“No need, please continue your fun.”

Vastra left and Jenny watched her worried.

“Your madam seems rather, informal,” Anne said.

Jenny smiled back. She hoped it looked genuine. Something about Vastra’s face when she’d seen them was bothering her. A flash of something that was there then gone. 

“Tell me, under the veil, what does she look like?” Anne asked.

“She’s beautiful,” Jenny said.

Anne seemed taken aback by the earnestness as she looked after Vastra’s retreating back.

“Such a shame she hides it then. I can barely see her eyes.”

“She only hides from strangers,” Jenny said opening the cabin door. “I’m going to do some proper cleaning, see you at dinner.” 

Anne nodded and left with a wave heading into the Oswald’s rooms opposite.

Vastra was finding this voyage extremely trying. She was surrounded by some of the most self important buffoons she’d ever met. They were all off on some adventure but determined that nothing too foreign come into contact with themselves or their offspring. Vastra had never thought she would have a preference but the dirty urchins of the irregulars with their coarse words and sticky fingers were infinitely preferable to the coddled monsters she kept being told were sweet angels as they screamed for toffee. She wondered why any of them had brought them if they were determined to keep them from everything.

She was already running out of books to read despite no less than four suitors who were determined to interrupt her at every moment in an effort to either impress or get her alone. The information that she was uninterested did nothing to deter them and she was starting to itch to sit on the deck polishing the swords until they were scared away. To add further irritation the weather was delightfully sunny but she was forced to wear her veil every time she left her cabin which made it much harder for her to actually enjoy the heat.

All those things were manageable though, what she seemed to find hardest was Jenny’s new friendship with the pretty maid, Anne. Not that she was discouraging it. No she was actively encouraging it as she did her best to ignore her desire to snap at the young woman every time she found her cuddled close to Jenny doing one thing or another together.

Jenny for her part seemed to enjoy the girl if the number of times Vastra saw them in company together was any indication. She knew she shouldn’t be jealous, but still. It was another human, another woman. And if Vastra’s sense of smell was an indicator one who was very interested in Jenny. 

She opened the cabin door and sure enough Jenny was sitting on the couch with a smiling Anne beside her. Jenny looked up and smiled when she saw Vastra enter. It faltered a little as she saw how tired Vastra looked.

“Ma’am are you alright?” she asked springing to her feet.

Vastra waved her back.

“Perfectly fine Jenny. Just tired I suspect. I have only come to collect another book and I’ll be out again.”

She had intended to hide in her cabin a little but not if it meant listening to Jenny and Anne giggle to each other. Not that Jenny seemed to giggle much. Jenny was watching her still. She carefully approached peering through the veil. Vastra suspected this was mostly for Anne as she knew Jenny could see through it perfectly well.

“Ma’am you don’t look well, perhaps you should rest.”

Anne had quickly gathered her things and silently left. One thing Vastra did admire about Anne was her tendency to exit without a word. 

“I’ll be fine Jenny.”

Once the door closed she was right in front of Vastra all maid pretense dropped as she glared at Vastra.

“Is there a reason you’re avoiding me?” Jenny asked.

“I’m not avoiding you,” Vastra replied.

Jenny clearly didn’t believe her. Vastra removed her veil and quickly looking for something to do she gathered another book to go read. Jenny caught her hand and pulled her back.

“She’s just a friend,” Jenny said quietly.

Vastra very slowly turned and nodded to Jenny.

“A friend who is very interested in you. And you are a free woman you may do whatever you wish with whoever you want,” she said.

Jenny rolled her eyes.

“For a great detective you can be rather thick,” she muttered. 

Vastra opened her mouth to be affronted but then Jenny was removing her veil and kissing her. 

“I have eyes only for you,” Jenny whispered her hands setting to work on Vastra’s buttons. 

There was a crash sound from the next room and they both stopped as they heard the happy couple arrive. Vastra sighed and Jenny pulled her back for another kiss. Vastra let her. She did miss kissing Jenny. 

“Shall we take a walk on the deck?” she asked.

Vastra nodded replacing her veil.

Anne giggled and Jenny found herself once more wishing for Vastra’s company. As much as she liked talking with Anne she wasn’t Vastra. Despite her best efforts Vastra couldn’t stay in her cabin for more than an hour before someone came to talk with her about something and she found it much easier to leave them on deck than it was to throw them out of her cabin. Jenny also suspected Vastra, despite her protests otherwise, was avoiding her. Her friendship with Anne had set off something in Vastra and despite her insistence that she was uninterested Vastra seemed to disbelieve her. 

Jenny was therefore obligated to fulfill all the usual maid duties without the convenient presence of Vastra to occupy her. This meant a lot more time with the Anne, even if she tried to avoid the other girl. Before when she’d had this problem she could say she was needed by Vastra but unfortunately Vastra had made it quite evident to Anne that she was rarely required to assist. 

Jenny sighed her head was beginning to pound and the constant noise of the engine and the bored and flighty passengers was slowly driving her mad. The only solace would come after dinner when Vastra would return to actually eat her real dinner and Jenny could finally talk to her. The quiet confidence and intelligence of Vastra was vastly more appealing the longer she was forced to spend in others company. 

If it wasn’t Anne it was one of the young man servants at dinner seeing what kind of a girl she was. Thankfully they were quite easy to dissuade. Anne however was another matter. She knew Anne had developed an interest in her which was flattering she supposed, the girl was really quite pretty, and at a different time in her life she would have been taking full advantage. But she wasn’t interested now, no matter how pretty the possible partner. The problem was Vastra. Vastra and this strange idea she had that Jenny was somehow far more interested in Anne than her.

She sighed. She had spent the last month sleeping less than eight feet from what she knew was a barely clothed Vastra. To say her sleep was disturbed was putting it mildly, her nights seemed full of dreams about just how it had felt when Vastra pressed up against her. It was becoming rather vexing.

“Jenny you were away with the fairies there.”

Anne’s voice brought Jenny back and she nodded quickly busying herself with a cloth.

“You seem awful flustered, were you thinking about a boy?”

Jenny laughed and shook her head.

“No, not at all. I was just remembering what I need to do tonight.” 

This was a lie she had next to nothing to do, she’d already cleaned the cabin twice and Vastra rarely changed during the day so there was only so much laundry to do. If she was at home she would be able find a book and read. But she was quite certain Anne would consider her idleness an excuse to drag her downstairs for a game of checkers or something. And if she was there with Anne one manservant or another would decide to try his luck with one or both of them and she really didn’t have the patience for that. 

“I should probably find Madam, she’s probably very bored of Mr Yamada at this point, one can only learn so much Japanese in a day.”

Jenny rose and Anne did too.

“I’m sure she’ll be alright without you. If you’re finished we can sneak down and have a game of checkers before she comes back.”

Jenny smiled and shook her head. 

_Ma’am, if you’re not otherwise occupied your presence would be helpful._

_Are you in danger?_

_No, I’m just tired and my head hurts but Anne is trying to convince me to sneak off and play checkers._

Vastra appeared not one minute later sweeping in and muttering about needing some rest. Anne vanished and Jenny locked the door. She waited a few moments and breathed a sigh of relief.

Vastra tossed aside her veil and took her usual place on the couch. After a moment’s hesitation Jenny joined her. Slipping off her shoes she tucked her feet up beside her.

“Tired of your pretty friend?” Vastra asked.

“She’s nice, she’s just, not very interesting.”

Jenny pointedly ignored the comment about Anne’s looks. Vastra opened her book again flicking through to her page. Jenny relaxed allowing herself a few minutes of relaxation. She didn’t feel like reading. Her eyes fell on the collection of sketches Vastra had left scattered over the writing table. She leaned further to look over the scattered pages. They appeared to be from memory, small pieces of London, and some Jenny suspected were of Earth from 65 million years ago.

“May I?” she asked indicating the sketches.

Vastra nodded. Jenny rose and looked at the notepad flicking through the sketches admiring each in turn. She saw some strange creatures she supposed must be dinosaurs. As she continued through the pile she saw more of London. Some of the irregulars that made her smile, then she noticed another sketchbook hidden under a few loose sketches. She glanced at Vastra and saw she was absorbed in her reading. Jenny opened the book and saw herself. She was dusting something in the library, bringing up a tray, polishing the silver, looking out a window, smiling at a book, bent over the laboratory table looking at something.

She kept going there was at least three dozen sketches, each quick character pieces done as she completed one task or another. A few more detailed ones were of her sitting and mending or reading. Likely due to it being the times she would sit for any length of time. Then she reached the most recent one and her breath caught. Vastra had drawn her from that morning. Her head thrown back with her skirts bunched around her waist, her corset missing and her dress half pulled down with her hands gripping the table edge.

Jenny glanced at Vastra who was still reading. She looked back at the sketch and the level of detail. She knew it had been added to over time, likely when Vastra was certain she was alone. Perhaps before she went to sleep.

Jenny traced her fingers over the page as though she could pull herself from it, go back to that moment and return home where she could sit and read should she wish, or walk arm in arm along the river discussing the most recent cases the inspector had sent. No one paying them a moment’s notice. She returned the sketchbook and sat beside Vastra once more.

“Your sketches are lovely,” Jenny said. 

“Thank you, it was something I learnt very young,” Vastra said turning her page.

“It seems an odd thing to teach a future warrior,” Jenny added moving a little closer.

Vastra smiled and put her book aside.

“It was quite common, drawing helped us to develop our fine motor skills. And art is important to Silurians. Even the most dedicated warriors were encouraged to have something to occupy themselves creatively. Though our tools were a little different.”

Jenny smiled imagining a small Vastra surrounded by paper and pencils. Somehow the image warmed her. Vastra so rarely talked about her childhood. To be fair Jenny rarely spoke of hers.

“Would you like to draw me?” she asked.

Vastra’s eyes went to the desk then back to Jenny.

“I already do.”

So she had been watching. Jenny tilted her head to one side. 

“Yes, but I wasn’t posing for those ones.”

Vastra’s gaze went to the sketchbook and stayed there for just a second too long. Jenny smiled. She rose and brought Vastra her sketchbook and pencils.

“Don’t be stubborn ma’am. I know you want to, and just think, you could properly capture my hands.”

“How do you know I am struggling with your hands?” Vastra asked. 

Jenny smiled and pointed to the faint lines that had been erased.

“You keep redoing them.”

“Well you would keep moving them.”

Vastra gave in. Jenny put the do not disturb sign on the door and locked it once more. Vastra took her place in a chair sketchbook in her lap and looked at Jenny.

“How would you like me to draw you?” she asked.

Jenny grinned and dropped her dress. She was pleased to see the affect it had on Vastra as she lay on the bed wearing only her corset and underclothes. Vastra adjusted herself for a minute before Jenny heard the faint scratch of the pencil on paper. 

Her head still hurt and she was so very comfortable lying in the bed her face on a pillow that smelt of Vastra. She took a deep breath and relaxed settling deeper into the blankets closing her eyes. The only sounds were the mechanical beat of the engine far behind them and the faint scratch of the pencil on paper. She let her mind wander as the sounds slowly lulled her towards sleep.

She wasn’t sure how long it was but she woke up feeling delightfully well rested and no sign of Vastra. She looked around feeling disappointed. Then she saw the paper beside her. 

Jenny sat up and saw a half dozen sketches laid around her on the bed. She couldn’t stop the smile as she gathered them. Each one was beautifully detailed, all of her, all drawn from different angles.

Vastra had undone her corset and let out her hair after her third sketch. Likely to make her more comfortable in sleep. 

Jenny smiled as she saw how neatly Vastra had displayed her sleeping body. Some part of her wanted to gather the sketches close and keep them with her always as some small proof of Vastra’s affection despite her absence. Then she noticed the final sketch had a note scrawled under it ‘I’ve gone to dinner, tiresome as it is. I’ll be back soon.’

Jenny held it close taking a deep breath. Sometimes Vastra was far more thoughtful than she gave her credit for.

Vastra was bored. Pretense required her to sit and cut up the food on her plate. She had already eaten the steak provided. Thankfully the chef had understood her preference for the “blue” style. She could eat the vegetables though she would gain little benefit from them, mostly she spent her time cutting them into smaller and smaller pieces to make it seem like she ate more. 

She had mastered the ability to eat without removing her veil many years ago. It had unnerved her fellow diners the first week aboard but at this point they were learning to ignore it. Humans did so often excuse the eccentricities of the wealthy. 

“Madam Vastra I noticed you were in your cabin all afternoon. I hope nothing was wrong. I only say this because when I came to invite you to take a turn on deck I noticed you had the do not disturb sign on your door,” Mr Hargreaves said.

Vastra sighed and nodded to the man. He had been attempting to draw her into conversation for a good twenty minutes, despite her repeated attempts to ignore him.

“Yes, I had a headache. I decided to lie down and did not wish to be disturbed.”

“And yet you kept your maid inside?” Mrs Oswald asked.

Vastra turned to her. Mrs Oswald had become a constant source of irritation. As one of only two other woman in first class Mrs Oswald had decided Vastra was the only company she ought keep outside her family. A sentiment Vastra did not share. Mrs Oswald seemed to talk only of her family, and of wealth. Two topics Vastra found deeply uninteresting.

“Yes, it is convenient to have her around during such times. She is very quiet in her work and to be honest I’m not sure what I would do without her.”

Mrs Oswald nodded in agreement.

“The sign of a good maid. How long has she been in your service?”

“Almost a year,” Vastra said.

“Ah, I’ve had Miss Moore in my service only two months now. I do so enjoy having a pretty young thing as my maid. Adds a certain elegance to the room don’t you think? I do hope she learns a thing or two about being quiet from yours.”

“I would hardly consider Miss Flint’s ability to be quiet her most valuable skill. While I understand for many having one’s staff seen and not heard is a source of pride, I find this to be a rather poor calculation of an individuals worth. What does it say about a person that they value most highly the ability of someone in their house to be silent? No, I find such things unimportant. I would not care if Miss Flint had the step of an elephant. Her wit and intelligence, grasp of the sciences, and the ability to communicate her understanding in a clear and often amusing manner are of far greater use and comfort to me. Her pretty face and quiet step are simply pleasant bonuses.”

Mr Hughes smiled.

“I say, I think that’s the most you’ve said about anyone or anything. You must be fond of this Miss Flint.”

Vastra barely glanced at Mr Hughes so as not to encourage him.

“Yes, I am.”

Mrs Oswald was clearly uncomfortable with Vastra’s outpouring of what many would consider wild political ideas. Mrs Oswald recovered herself and with a small smile picked up her wineglass.

“I was curious about her accent though. It’s not what one expects from a _lady’s_ maid,” Mrs Oswald continued.

Vastra put down her knife and fork.

“Perhaps not for a lady, but I am a detective. As such I do not prescribe to the foolish idea that one’s accent or rank at birth is a proper indicator of anything.”

There was silence at her declaration. Vastra knew her temper had shown a little. But she was at the end of her patience with these people; and she would not allow anyone to insult Jenny. Her dear, sweet, beautiful Jenny. 

_Thank you ma’am._

Vastra froze hearing Jenny’s voice in her head. 

_For what my dear?_

_For the sketches._

_It was my pleasure._

“A detective?” Mr Hughes asked. “I have always had a fondness for detective stories. Are you any good at it?”

“Yes Mr Hughes. Which is why I know your pocket watch is really tin, your gambling debts are in your left jacket pocket, it was at four hundred pounds last I saw, and your interest in the various maids aboard the ship has earned you a most unflattering nickname. I warn you now if you ever try such a thing with Miss Flint she will throw you over the side, or I will.”

There silence was tense as everyone looked to Mr Hughes who had gone very pale, then very red. He tried to laugh it off.

“Surely you are, you are mistaken Madam.”

Vastra leaned back.

“Then empty your left pocket.”

All eyes swiveled back to Mr Hughes who was looking rather upset. He carefully smoothed the outside of his jacket. He glanced around then quickly excused himself fleeing the room. Vastra ignored the looks of her fellow passengers and picked up her cutlery again. She pretended to eat. For once she hoped one of the children would display some ill manners to distract everyone.

“Well that is quite remarkable. What do you know about the rest of us?” Mr McCarthur asked.

“Surely you don’t want me to expose your secrets in front of everyone,” Vastra said.

There was a nervous chuckle and Mrs Oswald gave Vastra a look up and down. Clearly the longer this conversation continued the lower her esteem for Vastra went. Vastra couldn’t bring herself to care.

“I have no great secrets, what can you detect about me?” she asked.

Vastra sighed. She tired of this game quickly. It was one thing to display her intelligence, it was another to do so for the amusement of others. Motioning to one of the cabin boys she handed him a blank slip of paper.

“Take this to Miss Flint please.”

The boy left quickly.

“Mrs Oswald you really don’t want me to do that, you may think your secrets are far enough in the past none will know but I assure you I do. And I would hate to be the cause of any _lost standing_.” 

Vastra hoped her final words would be enough to dissuade her but alas. There was a collective interest now and Mrs Oswald was clearly certain of herself.

“Come now, I insist,” Mrs Oswald said.

Vastra sighed and pushed her plate away. She would not bother with the charade of eating any longer. Not when she hoped to soon escape the company of those around her.

“You are wearing a string of pearls tonight, so is your daughter. They are in fact from the same string, I can tell from the design. You reported the string stolen last year and there was a picture in the Times which is how I was able to recognise it. This was done I assume to collect the insurance in order to help pay for your daughter’s wedding that spring. Your husband had lost a small fortune in the American stock market. He did regain the money earlier this year but still things were difficult at the time and you didn’t want anyone to know. You would lose your standing and it would jeopardies her marriage.”

Mrs Oswald looked rather pale. Mr Oswald had gone red and their daughter was doing her best to not look at her husband who was openly gaping at the pearls around her neck. Vastra continued.

“But as they were an heirloom you were loathe to actually part with them. So they were broken into three separate strings and kept well hidden until there was an opportunity to have newly acquired them. After all who would question you getting a new set while abroad, and the lack of certificate could easily be explained by them being from foreign ports. One for you, one for your daughter and the third I assume to your youngest daughter. I assume your previous maid was pensioned off or quietly let go because she is the only one who might be able to recognise the necklace in it’s pieces and inform on you. You waited just long enough for it not to be considered connected. But it’s been a year now and you are on a boat far from England, surely no one aboard would notice an innocent string of pearls.”

_Ma’am?_

_It would be most helpful if you would come to me in the first class dining room and pick Mr Hargreaves right pocket on your way past._

Mrs Oswald was very quiet as she glared at Vastra. They both knew she had no way to prove it, but they also knew she was correct.

“Should I continue to my knowledge of your time in Paris or are you satisfied?” Vastra asked.

Mrs Oswald quickly shook her head. She and her daughter looked very pale. There was silence around the table.

“My word, how many of us are secretly criminals?” Mrs Forster asked a little too loudly.

Vastra turned to Mrs Forster who very quickly looked a some mix of excited and scared. 

“The only crime you and your husband are guilty of is the repeated assault of my ears and those of my maid. Really Mr Forster if I were so quick I would not be so keen to advertise it.”

There was a pause for half a beat as the Forsters became very red then the table erupted in laughter from several sections. It was convenient timing as Jenny arrived and pretended to pick up something up from the floor behind Mr Hargreaves.

She appeared at Vastra’s side slipping the paper into her hand while no one was looking.

“You requested me ma’am.”

“Yes, Jenny would you be so kind as to tell everyone my occupation.”

“You are a consulting detective, working primarily with Scotland Yard on unusual cases of homicide or other missing persons.”

“And why are we on this ship?” Vastra asked.

“We are traveling to Japan to investigate a metal head in return for a frankly ridiculous amount of money.”

“Thank you Jenny.”

Vastra opened the paper from Mr Hargreaves pocket and after quickly reading it’s contents scoffed at it. She handed it to Jenny who quickly scanned the page and rolled her eyes before handing it back.

“Mr Hargreaves you really should take better care of your personal correspondence,” Vastra said.

She tossed the paper towards him. Mr Hargreaves dived across the table snatching it up before anyone else got the chance to read it. He scowled at her tucking it safely into his jacket pocket.

“How did you?” he demanded.

Vastra looked at Jenny who smiled back. Vastra was pleased to see her usual confidence shining through.

“Oh you know us lower classes sir,” she deliberately thickened her accent. “We’re all a bunch of no good criminals with sticky fingers.”

She smirked at the now furious Mr Hargreaves and wriggled her fingers. Jenny turned back to Vastra.

“Is there anything else ma’am?”

“No, thank you Jenny. You have been most helpful.”

Jenny curtsied and on her way past Mr Hargreaves scattered the rest of his pocket’s contents over his plate. This included no less than six playing cards, all aces.

“And that, Mrs Oswald, is why I am so very fond of Miss Flint. She always finds a way to exceed my expectations.”

There was a stunned silence over the table as everyone looked at the cards then at Mr Hargreaves. Vastra rose.

“Now if you’ll all excuse me,” she said heading to the door ignoring the dozen or so pairs of eyes on her as she did.

She reached the cabin and quickly locked the door behind herself. Jenny was waiting. She looked especially beautiful sitting there all prim and proper with a very knowing smile. Vastra swept forwards throwing aside her veil and pulled her in for a kiss. Jenny moaned her hands coming up to hold Vastra’s face as they took three steps towards the bed. They fell onto it together a tangle of skirts and smiles.

“I must say the cards were a lovely touch,” Vastra said.

Jenny laughed.

“I found them and thought it might make an impression.”

“It certainly did,” Vastra said smiling as she quickly removed Jenny’s outer layers leaving her once more in a corset and shift.

Jenny quickly begun work on Vastra’s buttons and after a moment’s hesitation she skipped away ignoring Vastra’s hiss of displeasure to quickly shed her remaining garments. She returned to Vastra’s arms kissing her as her hands did their work. Vastra’s dress was quickly removed and they fell once more on the bed naked at last. 

“How quiet can you be?” Vastra asked.

Jenny was already breathing heavily but she smiled and grabbed a pillow from above her. Vastra laughed and made her way down Jenny’s body. The door was locked and she was not opening it for anything at this point. There would be no further interruptions, she intended to finally get a taste. 

She took hold of Jenny’s hips and bent her head doing an experimental lick. Jenny’s moan was muffled by the pillow but the jerk of her hips urged Vastra to repeat the action again and again and again.   
She knew this was something Jenny wanted. She’d known it ever since Jenny high on the powder’s influence extracted a promise that she would do just this in return for the soap. And now she would deliver.

Vastra’s tongue quickly found the sensitive bundle of nerves and she begun to tease it with her tongue. Jenny gripped the pillow tighter as Vastra played. She knew she was teasing her as the moans turned to whimpers and Jenny’s repeated attempts to press harder against her mouth elicited a growl from Vastra. She gripped Jenny tighter holding her in place as she continued to take her time. Jenny’s hand came off the pillow roughly grabbing Vastra’s head and holding her still in a clear protest.

Vastra chuckled and grabbed the hand pinning it the to bed as she continued her exploration. Jenny writhed underneath her the whimpers turning into what was probably cursing. Vastra continued her exploration steadily increasing the speed and pressure until she could feel Jenny’s body tense and then shake under her hands the sounds coming from her throat suddenly shifted to what was probably a scream as she came.

Vastra lifted her head and crawled up Jenny’s body throwing away the pillow that had been so effective and kissing her again. Jenny wrapped her whole body around Vastra kissing her back with a passion Vastra had not anticipated. Then suddenly Jenny broke the kiss glaring at Vastra.

“You,” Jenny panted. “Are a tease.”

Vastra glanced at the clock and noticed it had been at least a half hour. She looked back at Jenny.

“It’s not teasing if I deliver my dear. It’s simply delayed gratification.”

Jenny narrowed her eyes and shoving Vastra back onto the bed quickly made her way between Vastra’s legs. With a final glare she lowered her mouth and Vastra gasped. She hadn’t really forgotten what Jenny could do it was more she forgot how good it felt. Cursing in Silurian she grabbed the remaining pillow and covered her mouth.

She felt her body tense as Jenny pushed her quickly towards an orgasm only for her to stop. Vastra waited but Jenny had moved. She removed the pillow to glare at Jenny who, looking far too smug, smiled back.

“It’s simply delayed gratification,” Jenny said. 

Vastra glared back but then she felt Jenny slide two fingers inside her beginning the whole process once more. Vastra hissed and replaced the pillow. She was going to need it

Several hours later they lay curled in the bed together. Jenny was trailing her fingers along one of the many scars covering Vastra’s chest. Vastra watched her silently enjoying the touch. There was something about Jenny that caused everything in her to change, to want things she hadn’t for a very long time. She wanted Jenny to be hers. She wanted this, every day for the rest of their lives, however long they were.

“How do you do this to me?” Vastra asked.

Jenny looked up and smiled her hand moving to trace the sensitive scales along her side. Vastra fought a shudder.

“Well that would entirely depend on what it is I supposedly do,” Jenny replied. 

“You make me behave in the most illogical of ways.”

“Funny about that. Somehow you do the same for me.”

Jenny snuggled against Vastra’s side her eyes closing as her legs tangled with Vastra’s. She was remarkably warm. Considering how cold the ship had been at night Vastra was glad of the warmth now. A part of her hoped Jenny would fall asleep like that and stay the night letting her curl around her and bask in that heat until morning when the inevitable repercussions of the scene she had caused at dinner would no doubt come back to bite them in some way. But Jenny sighed and rolled away gathering their discarded clothes and neatly folding them. She returned to the bed for a kiss before turning to go. Vastra caught her hand stopping her.

“Stay,” she whispered.

“Ma’am?”

Vastra pressed a kiss to Jenny’s hand.

“It’s already late, and cold. There’s no reason for you to go to your own bed. Sleep here, with me.”

Jenny hesitated and Vastra let go. She didn’t want to force her to do anything. If she wanted some privacy after everything they’d done… Vastra quickly looked away.

“It’s okay Jenny, you don’t have to. I just, well-”

“I want to ma’am. I just, well,” Jenny looked at her feet. “I don’t know about Silurians but for humans, especially where I come from it’s one thing to share a bed when there’s not other options, but it’s quite another to uh,”

Vastra smiled noticing the pink flush appearing on Jenny’s cheeks.

“After everything we’ve done tonight, you think sleeping next to me is the more intimate-”

Jenny muttered something about lizards and looked around as though she expected others to be listening.

“It’s one thing to engage in, uh,”

Vastra decided to take pity on Jenny as she stammered.

“Sexual activity,” Vastra whispered.

“Yes, but it’s quite another to sleep next to, well after having done that to then sleep beside someone. That suggests a relationship with…”

Vastra waited as Jenny struggled to find the words.

“Someone you’d marry.”

“Ah.” 

Vastra wasn’t really sure how to respond to that. She adjusted the blankets looking away. She had thought that Jenny might, perhaps one day be interested, or had at least considered… She knew Jenny thought it impossible but still their relationship had been progressing in a manner that had led her to think some long term commitment might be on the table so to speak. Despite their differences. Then she remembered Anne, and all the others out there. Human women. Women Jenny might consider suitable partners for the rest of her life. Vastra nodded.

“I understand. I apologise if the suggestion was, incorrect.”

Jenny seemed like she wanted to say something else but she let her hand drop.

“It’s alright ma’am it’s not something people usually discuss. Goodnight, Vastra.”

“Goodnight Jenny.”

Jenny was exhausted but she was unable to sleep. She lay in her cold bed her body spent in the best of ways and her mind a misery. She missed Vastra’s presence beside her. If only she had curled back into bed after sorting their clothes. She could have pretended to fall asleep and they could have avoided the whole conversation and she wouldn’t have to consider the idea that Vastra was only interested in her as something, on the side. Something to amuse her for the time being. 

She had thought that perhaps Vastra had other intentions. It had certainly seemed so from what she said about honourable intentions, doing those beautiful sketches… and all the other things. But based on how she’d reacted tonight it was clear she wasn’t quite as invested as Jenny. It seemed there was some kind of invisible line that had not been crossed where Vastra considered a relationship something more. It was something only another Silurian would know.

Jenny sighed and rubbed her face. A part of her wanted to cry but she wasn’t that kind of woman. Also Vastra would see and the last thing she wanted was for Vastra to realise she had been crying over her. It would be both incredibly awkward and deeply embarrassing. 

“And then Mrs Oswald burst into tears mumbling about how she was ruined if anyone found out. I thought you were just telling me tall tales but she really is a detective.”

Jenny nodded and smiled only half listening. Vastra had woken early the next morning and left for breakfast with barely a word. She had so far not returned and Jenny was starting to worry that despite last night’s, activities she was avoiding her again. 

She realised Anne was expecting some kind of response. Jenny scrambled to remember what had just been said.

“Yes, she is. She is the great detective.”

“Oh really?”

“Even if she occasionally misses the obvious,” Jenny muttered.

“Is she investigating anything aboard?” Anne asked.

“No, we’re just on our way to investigate something. Despite what the papers would have you think crime is not being committed everywhere. Even then most of it doesn’t require a detective to work out.”

Anne fell silent and for a time they both sat pretending to sew. Jenny looked down at the dress she held. She was sewing the buttons back on, again. If she felt for them she could find the tiny holes from the last time.

“You know I'm surprised you’ve never told me I’m pretty. Everyone else has,” Anne said.

Jenny laughed.

“You know you’re pretty, why would I need to tell you?”

She added the next stitch.

“Well it’s something a girl likes to hear, even from other girls,” Anne added with a smile.

Jenny shrugged hoping Anne didn’t see the sudden increase in her heart rate. She was starting to regret not paying more attention earlier. 

“Well then, you’re pretty,” she said.

She really hoped this conversation was not heading where she thought it was. The button now reattached she reached for the next.

“Thank you,” Anne said beaming at Jenny. “You’re very pretty too.”

Jenny nodded her thanks digging through the collection, she’d seen that button just a moment ago. Anne moved a little closer. Jenny felt her fingers getting more desperate as they searched for the tiny black bead. She could feel Anne’s breath on her neck. Jenny closed her eyes silently praying wheat was happening wasn’t. She was not prepared for this today. It was all Vastra’s fault. Anne would never try this if she thought Vastra would be along any moment.

“You know I’ve always liked pretty girls. They’re so much nicer than boys. And I have a feeling you’re the same. I’ve been paying attention you see. I’ve seen how you look at your Madam Vastra, and how little you look at boys. You know, I think you’re a little bit in love with her.”

Warning signals were going off in Jenny’s head as she found herself suddenly trapped by the smiling and determined face of Anne who was watching her a bit too closely. 

“I’m not judging you she sounds wonderful. But you can’t have her. But you can have me.”

Anne moved even closer and Jenny suddenly found herself with nowhere left to retreat as Anne pressed a very soft kiss to her lips. Jenny stayed very still hoping she wouldn’t have to do anything, maybe if she stayed still and didn’t move Anne would run away. Anne noticing her lack of response moved back quickly.

“I’m sorry have I misjudged? I thought you were interested in women. Oh no,”

Jenny quickly shook her head before Anne started crying.

“No you were right I do like women it’s just-”

She found herself cut off as Anne threw herself at Jenny kissing her once more as Jenny struggled away. Unfortunately this happened at the same moment the door opened to reveal a rather shocked Vastra.

“Ma’am it’s not what it looks like!” Jenny said quickly.

Vastra hesitated taking a step back as Jenny shoved Anne away.

“It’s alright Jenny. I’ll, come back later.”

Vastra took a step back but Jenny grabbed her puling her into the room and slamming the door shut. Anne for her part having realised Vastra had seen them begun crying and begging Vastra not to tell Mrs Oswald. 

“It wasn’t that, she kissed me. I didn’t kiss her,” Jenny insisted.

Vastra swallowed and glanced between Jenny and the sobbing Anne.

“You are your own woman Jenny. I have no claim on you-”

“Oh no you’re not starting that again!” 

Jenny knew she was yelling and Anne’s sobbing was becoming louder as her language shifted. Vastra’s face twitched and she turned to look at Anne. 

“If you want to engage in, activities with Miss Moore I shan’t stop you. What is she saying? Never mind I shall leave you two be.” 

Vastra tried to step around Jenny reaching for the door, but Jenny had had enough of this. She deliberately blocked her.

“She’s begging in French,” Jenny said. 

Vastra glanced at Anne confused. 

“And don’t try to change the subject, we are going to talk because this has gone on long enough. Firstly again she kissed me, and no I did not return the favor. So you can take whatever ideas you have about my interest in her and shove ‘em.”

Anne abruptly stopped crying then started again louder. Vastra whipped off her veil and Anne’s shocked gasp was suddenly cut off as Vastra’s tongue shot out sending her tumbling to the floor unconscious. 

“Was that really necessary?” Jenny demanded.

“Yes!” 

It was the first sign of any real emotion Jenny had seen and despite her current situation it was strangely reassuring to see Vastra was actually jealous.

“Can we talk yet or are you going to avoid me some more?”

Before Vastra could answer they heard movement in the hallway and they both turned to listen. Vastra twitched uncomfortably as they heard the Forster’s return. Vastra took a deep breath crossing her arms and looked at Jenny her irritation clear.

_I have not been avoiding you, you made it perfectly clear last night that you were uninterested in anything more than occasional sex and I have been respecting that._

Jenny glared at Vastra deliberately stepping into Vastra’s space.

_When did I say that!_

_When you refused to sleep with me!_

Vastra threw up her hands and turned away stepping over Anne’s unconscious form. Jenny followed her.

“I did not refuse I simply pointed out the implications and you retracted the offer,” Jenny hissed.

There was a sound next door and they both turned remaining silent for a moment until they were sure the Forster’s had left.

“If you wanted to why didn’t you just say so?” Vastra whispered. 

_I did and then you made it clear that wasn’t your intention towards me!_

Vastra stepped back surprised. Jenny fought the urge to cry. How things got so complicated she didn’t know but she wanted nothing more than to just go. But she was tired of it. She wanted Vastra to just admit it instead of stringing her along making her feel like there was something there.

“I get it alrigh’. I’m just some pretty girl on the side, a pet to amuse you until you find another Silurian. But tha’ don’t mean I have to like it. Or that you can just play with my emotions whenever you feel like it. I’m not a pet!”

Vastra stared at her seemingly shocked. Jenny turned away. She could feel the tears on her face. She wanted to scream in frustration as they kept coming. Vastra touched her shoulder but Jenny shrugged her off and went over to Anne. She knelt down and checked if she was still breathing. She was, and she was coming around. Jenny sighed wiping away her tears as even more replaced them.

Vastra placed a hand on her shoulder again this time with more force.

“You’re not,” she whispered.

“Not what?” Jenny asked.

Her voice was cracking and she hated it. 

“Not a pet, nor are you something on the side. I, I,”

Jenny turned around to see Vastra watching her. She looked incredibly sad.

“You wha’?”

Vastra pulled Jenny to her feet looking away as she did. Jenny tapped her chin.

“You what?” she asked again.

“I thought you knew, I haven’t exactly been subtle.”

Jenny wiped the tears away and waited. She felt like a fool for crying but she was going to make Vastra say it. Whatever it was.

“Go on,” she prompted.

Vastra glanced down at Anne who was stirring. Jenny raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Vastra looked back at her and took a deep breath. She looked deeply uncomfortable but Jenny wasn’t going to let it go.

“I have come to care very deeply for you Jenny, and I had thought you might care for me, in the same way. That perhaps in time we might, one day, marry.”

Jenny felt something inside her shift and suddenly she was smiling and she wasn’t sure she would ever be able to stop. She wanted to laugh and cry and sing all at once. Instead she took a step closer to Vastra. Vastra looked very scared as she did until Jenny wound her arms around Vastra’s neck.

“You want to marry me?” Jenny asked.

“Yes, I thought I was quite clear on that. That is if you want to.”

Vastra was very carefully looking at anything and everything but Jenny.

“If you want to marry me, that would suggest that you,” Jenny placed her hand on Vastra’s cheek forcing her to look her in the eyes. “Might, love me.”

Vastra didn’t seem to be breathing as she looked at Jenny. Jenny tilted her head up just a little.

“Well ma’am?”

“Yes,” Vastra whispered.

Jenny kissed her. Vastra’s initial surprise lasted only a moment then she was kissing Jenny back. Jenny felt herself melting against Vastra reveling in the knowledge that Vastra loved her. She wanted to marry her.

Jenny wrapped her arms tighter around Vastra’s neck as she was lifted off her feet. Jenny smiled wrapping her legs around Vastra’s waist. She set to work undoing buttons as Vastra started walking towards the bed. She really should convince Vastra to wear clothing that had less buttons.

“What?” Anne’s drowsy exclamation made them turn.

She looked from Jenny to Vastra confused and a little dazed. She blinked twice and took a step backwards her eyes focused on Vastra.

“What is that?” Anne asked.

Vastra looked at Jenny who smiled back.

“She’s a lizard woman from the dawn of time, and I love her,” Jenny said.

Vastra looked absolutely delighted. Anne however blinked a few times seeming frozen in place as she stared at them.

“Oh,” she said and promptly fainted.

Vastra’s smile disappeared for a moment as she considered the unconscious form on the rug. She looked from Anne to Jenny and back again. Jenny sighed and Vastra put her down.

“Give me two minutes ma’am.”

Jenny straightened her dress and lifted Anne over her shoulder stepping out into the corridor. For once she was actually grateful to see Mrs Oswald approaching. Mrs Oswald however looked shocked to see her.

“Ah Mrs Oswald, I think Anne might be ill. We were doing some sewing then she came over all funny, mumbled about lizard women and fainted.”

Mrs Oswald hesitated a moment then rushed forwards opening the door to her suite. Jenny carried Anne inside and dropped her onto her bed. Anne blinked at Jenny then at Mrs Oswald.

“Jenny was kissing the lizard woman,” she mumbled.

Jenny smothered her laugh and looked at Mrs Oswald. Mrs Oswald looked alarmed as she considered her dazed maid.

“It’s probably the heat. Ma’am has a terrible headache from it. Do excuse me I really must see to her.”

Jenny did her best to walk at a sedate pace back to the cabin. She placed the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door and locked it behind her. She turned smiling to see Vastra was waiting. Jenny pulled her in for another kiss.

It was evening as they stood together on deck. Jenny was sneaking glances at Vastra while Vastra watched the sea birds above them.

“You’re very interested in those birds,” Jenny muttered.

“I have worked up quite an appetite recently, and I do so enjoy duck,” Vastra muttered. 

Jenny casually looked over her shoulder. There was only two other people on deck, one being Mr Hughes who had taken to never looking anywhere near Vastra or Jenny since his dissection over dinner.

“Do you think you could catch one?” Jenny asked.

“Yes, but then I have to deal with the feathers.”

Jenny smiled.

“If you can get it back to the cabin I can have it plucked for you in two minutes.”

Vastra smiled at her.

Jenny casually emptied the bucket over the side of the ship watching the feathers quickly disappear. She smiled shaking her head. She briefly considered how strange it was for plucking a sea bird to be gesture of sweetness to ones lover, but then again she was in love with a lizard.

“What was that?” Anne asked.

“Feathers mostly. Ma’am wanted a snack,” Jenny said turning around with a smile. 

Anne was looking at her horrified.

“Did she?”

“Yes, she was hungry.”

Anne crossed her arms over her chest looking around.

“I could tell everyone about her, about you.”

Jenny sighed and stepped right into Anne’s space.

“Tell them what exactly? That you saw a lizard woman kissing her maid. Everyone will think it’s a flight of fancy by a maid, brought on by the heat and foreign influences. No one will believe you Anne, especially after I tell them the truth.”

Anne flinched stepping back a little. She recovered though.

“So you’re going to try and blackmail me with that? You can’t prove I kissed you. The only witness was your mistress and well, she’s not even human.”

Jenny narrowed her eyes as she looked at Anne. It would be very easy to throw her over the side. One blow to the head and she wouldn’t even scream. She took a deep breath and let it out. Anne was just a foolish girl, a girl who had absolutely no idea who she was dealing with. 

“Oh no, I would never hold your preferences against you. That would be hypocritical.” Jenny said smiling.

Anne was very quiet as Jenny moved closer to whisper in her ear.

“You swapping Mrs Oswald’s pearls with fakes however, that I can hold over you.” 

Anne was very pale as she looked at Jenny. Jenny felt almost serene as she smiled back. 

“How?” she whispered.

“Mr Hargreaves letter. He’s looking for a jewel thief. A pretty young woman from the lower classes who was maid to his sister, a Mrs Georgianna Morse. Don’t look so worried, you’re very good and the switch to French was clever, but it’s hard to keep your accent straight when you’re scared and begging someone in a second language.”

Anne said nothing. 

“Goodnight Anne.”

Jenny returned to the cabin and locked the door. She smiled when she saw Vastra was already sitting on the bed wearing her silk robe. Vastra returned the smile before turning her attention back to her book. Jenny slipped off her shoes and apron curling up beside her.

“How was Anne?” Vastra asked.

“How do you know I ran into her?” Jenny asked with a smile.

“Because I heard her follow you when you left.”

Jenny laughed and picked up her own book.

“I think she had intended to blackmail us, but that didn’t go well for her.”

“Oh, did you threaten to throw her overboard?”

“No, I threatened to expose her as Mr Hargewaves thief.”

Vastra paused for a moment thinking.

“Ah, her French. I’m surprised I missed it.”

“Your mind was on other things at the time ma’am.”

Vastra hummed in agreement her attention on her book once more. Jenny rose and collected the scattered clothes folding everything neatly. She gathered everything together and headed to her room dropping it in the laundry basket before undressing. With a final check in the small mirror she headed back out to see Vastra watching her with an odd expression.

“Ma’am?”

“For a minute I thought you were going to, it’s not important.”

Vastra looked down again and Jenny sighed. She crossed the room and crawled up the bed until she was eye to eye with Vastra.

“Just in case it’s not already clear. I’m sleeping here tonight, with you. Because I want to.”

Vastra smiled at her.

“Of course you are, my love.”


	8. Cybermen in Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Vastra take on a horde of Cybermen with the help of an old friend.

It had been a very long day. Starting with an unpleasant wake up before dawn as Mr Yamada was kidnapped by Cybermen. Along with another twenty people it should be added. Then there was the trek through an uncomfortably cold forest at dawn that ended with them spelunking into water barely above freezing. After they got out of that there had been the running, and the fighting, then hiding, and more running, and then finally getting captured, an event Jenny was sure she would never let Vastra live down when they got out of there.

All together they had been awake for what was probably eighteen hours if the darkness above them was any indicator. Looking around at the rough stone cell they were trapped in Jenny did consider the possibility they might not make it out of this one. 

“Ma’am I think we might be in trouble,” Jenny whispered.

Vastra looked up from her examination of the locking mechanism to frown at Jenny. Jenny was leaning in what was almost an almost casual manner against the bars of their current cell. The faint buzz of the forcefield irritated but it was the only position that hid Vastra’s examinations from their guards. 

“I don’t think so,” Vastra whispered back.

“There’s a hundred of them,” Jenny hissed pointing to a passing patrol of Cybermen.

Vastra looked back to the lock and shrugged.

“I agree it’s not the best odds, but we don’t need to take them all on at once.”

“No, but we do need to escape!”

Vastra looked up once more looking closely at Jenny’s face her expression becoming concerned.

“Are you alright?” Vastra asked.

Jenny hesitated for a moment her eyes on their silent metallic guards.

“I’m not fond of cages,” she whispered.

“Nor am I my love.”

For a moment their eyes met and Jenny felt very glad she had Vastra with her. Vastra reached out holding her hand for a moment. Jenny gave her a small smile. For a few seconds the mask slipped and she saw how tired Vastra was. Jenny took a deep breath and widened her smile. They didn’t have time to be tired. They had work to do. Vastra took a deep breath and was once more her usual self.

“I think we’ve been in here long enough. It’s time to escape,” She said.

Jenny nodded her agreement straightening up and facing Vastra.

“Agreed, how do we do that?”

Vastra smiled.

“The lock is far too advanced for someone of even your admirable capabilities to pick.”

“So we need to get the keys, or break it,” Jenny said.

Vastra nodded pacing along the front of the bars her eyes darting all around the small space. She stopped and looked up.

“Or have someone open it from the other side.”

Jenny followed her gaze. The cavern continued upwards for some time with only a faint light above to indicate the exit.

“Bit of a climb,” she muttered.

“You don’t need to get the whole way. We just need them to think you have and come investigate. It shouldn’t be too hard, this model can’t look up very well.”

Jenny followed Vastra’s gaze and saw the thin ledge above the door. She smiled and watched another patrol pass. As it did for for a few seconds the Cybermen standing guard couldn’t see them. Jenny smiled wider.

“Ma’am have I told you lately that you’re very clever?” 

Vastra shook her head smiling.

“Not recently.” 

Jenny stepped forwards and kissed her. 

“Well you are.”

Vastra laughed and they both turned hearing the approach of yet another patrol. They always seemed to be in threes. Jenny stood directly in front of Vastra her eyes on the ledge. She gave a nod. As long as she didn’t immediately fall she should be fine. They stood waiting counting the steps of the patrol as it got closer and closer. 

As the first Cyberman crossed in front of their guard Vastra dropped to one knee and Jenny ran forward stepping into Vastra’s waiting hands. With a grunt Vastra sent her into the air and right on target.

Jenny closed her eyes against the impact and scrambled to find a handhold as she slid down the rock face. Her feet finally connected with the ledge stopping her slide. Hugging the wall she silently prayed the thin line of rock would hold her weight. She breathed a sigh of relief as it did. She glanced down and saw Vastra standing below her.

_Are you in position?_

_Well I ain’t falling anymore, so yes._

She heard Vastra’s laugh. Jenny waited listening as the tramp of the patrol continued on. Her grip was starting to slip and a small shower of dirt was dislodged as she shifted her weight. She held tighter to the few rocks she could and waited breathing in the dust and dirt. She knew her face and hands were probably a mess of grazes and she was very grateful she kept her nails short else she would certainly have lost them. After what felt like far too long she heard their guards approaching.

The robotic voice issued forth and Vastra answered in her broken Japanese. Jenny looked down. The bars were still in place. She waited. After what felt like an age she heard the bars move and two Cybermen guards enter. She waited a moment to let them come in properly, then she jumped. 

The Cyberman crumpled under her as landed on it’s back. It’s protests were silenced as she violently ripped off it’s head. They did seem to have rather easily removed heads. They probably weren’t designed with aerial attack in mind.

“Let’s go.” 

They ran. Somewhere to their right was an explosion and the whole cave structure shook violently. A sprinkle of dust was the only warning as part of the ceiling gave way. Jenny dived forwards flattening Vastra against the wall as the roof collapsed right where they’d been about to go. Jenny held her firmly in place waiting for the rumbling to stop. All of a sudden it was over and they separated. Vastra gave her a silent nod of thanks looking around for another way through. As the dust begun to clear they could see two passages heading off in opposite directions.

“This way,” Vastra said heading down a side tunnel. 

They could hear the mechanical hiss and thump of the Cybermen coming from behind them, then the unmistakable sound of their weapons discharging. 

“Left!”

They dived down another tunnel and kept going. A sharp right turn and Vastra puled Jenny close hiding in a natural alcove. They dared not breathe as their pursuers rushed past. Jenny held her breath her face buried under Vastra’s chin her heart pounding so loudly she was sure they could hear it. As the sound of the Cybermen passed they slowly let each other go. For a moment they looked at each other. Jenny gave Vastra a small smile and they looked around. Vastra looked out from behind the rock at the curving tunnels. Vastra took Jenny’s hand and they kept going at a more cautious pace. Both listening out for the telltale sound of the Cybermen.

A room appeared to their right revealing what appeared to be a storage space of some kind. Jenny breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted their swords. She grinned and dived for the “electric stun guns”. Jenny preferred to call them blasters. She hadn’t even known Vastra had them until they arrived and unpacked, but now she had to admit she found them rather useful. One hit from the blasters and a Cyberman fell covered in the blue electric charge unable to rise ever again.

Vastra strapped her sword on as Jenny charged up the blaster taking position covering the entrance. She could feel her own sword against her back and Vastra’s arms around her chest as she fastened it in place. Then came the various guards on her arms and legs. They were a meager protection against the Cybermen’s weaponry but she was grateful all the same.

“Change.” 

Jenny handed over the blaster and turned grabbing the rest of their various tools and equipment throwing them into the bag. Then she saw something that wasn’t theirs, but wasn’t Cyberman either. But nor did she think it could belong to anyone else. She grabbed it and pressed the button pointing it at the stone wall. A blue light lit up and she heard a strangely familiar noise.

“Is that?” 

Vastra spun around and seeing what Jenny was holding laughed. 

“Well that certainly makes things more interesting. Bring it,” she said with a smile. 

Jenny tucked the device into her pocket. With three sharp movements she charged the second blaster and slung the bag over her shoulders.

“Ready.”

Vastra moved from her crouch and they exchanged one final look before heading back out. The sound of approaching Cybermen soon came from behind them as they ran. At one point she heard the sound of their weapons discharging but they were far behind them, until suddenly they weren’t.

They slid into another corridor and came face to face with another patrol. Jenny dived to the left Vastra to the right as the Cybermen opened fire. Looking across the hallway they nodded and dropped to their knees taking position. Vastra gave the count and they returned fire. The Cybermen fell quickly their metal bodies twitching as the electric charge slowly dissipated. They really did seem poorly designed.

“Nicely done Jenny!” Vastra said getting to her feet. 

There was the sound of footsteps behind them. They raised their weapons then quickly lowered them as a thin man in a navy suit and a red headed woman came rushing around the corner.

“Hello Doctor,” Vastra said smiling.

“Vastra!” The man said his face breaking into a very genuine smile.

The woman blinked at them for a moment then they all heard the sound of more Cybermen approaching. Vastra turned and looking at the three tunnels headed to the right.

“This way!” she yelled.

They kept running letting Vastra lead the way through the maze of twisting tunnels and caverns. Considering the Silurian love of underground networks it made sense she knew where to go.

“Why are you using a gun?” the man demanded rushing to keep up with them.

“Because I don’t-” the sound of more Cybermen to their left cut off whatever Vastra was about to say as they turned and headed the opposite way. 

“There!” the man yelled.

They all ran into the doorway he had indicated and Jenny slammed it shut bolting it behind them.

“Doctor!” Vastra said embracing the man.

He hugged her back with an enthusiasm Jenny found mildly concerning. Vastra had never mentioned a man. She never mentioned anyone, excepting various scientists. Perhaps he was one. 

“Vastra, I didn’t expect to see you here,” the man said looking Vastra up and down. 

Something about his voice finally clicked and she remembered the strange man that night. The one who saved her.

“You!” she yelled.

The man blinked at her surprised

“Hello, have we met?”

“Yeah, you saved me. A year ago in London, but how-” she looked at him then Vastra and then at the red headed woman.

“Time travel is wild,” the woman said.

Jenny was a little taken aback at the recognizably English accent but nodded. Well that would explain it. Then they heard the hiss of approaching Cybermen.

“Block the door,” the man, the Doctor, said grinning. “I’m gonna work my magic.”

With nothing large of bulky to barricade the door they shoved their backs against it just in time. It shuddered as something crashed into it.

“Doctor!” the woman yelled. 

“I’m working on it!” he yelled back. 

He did seem very busy pulling levers and pushing buttons on the control board. The door shuddered as the Cybermen abandoning brute force opened fire. Jenny could feel the door heating up from the concentrated fire.

“Doctor!” the woman yelled again.

“Working on it!”

The door shook again and Jenny cried out in pain as something burned against her back.

“Jenny!” Vastra yelled turning to her.

“I’m alright ma’am.”

“Doctor!” Vastra yelled.

“Move!” he shouted. 

They dived forwards as a second thicker door slid in place to cover the first. 

“That should hold ‘em.”

Jenny felt like she was on fire. Unable to move she lay to the ground trying to breathe through it. 

“Jenny!” 

She blinked up at Vastra’s worried face. Vastra dug through their bag and then suddenly the red headed woman was there too. She handed something over and Jenny heard ripping paper then something very cold and sticky was applied to her back stopping the burning almost instantly. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Jenny?”

Blinking away the fuzzy feeling Jenny sat up and nodded to a very worried looking Vastra. 

“I’m alright,” she said.

Vastra pulled her in for a hug holding her very tightly. Jenny smiled and hugged her back just as hard. Now she could add getting shot by Cybermen to the list of things that had occurred. All she wanted was to sink into Vastra’s arms and let her carry her to a hot bath and a warm bed. Jenny sighed and let go. For a moment they said nothing then Vastra helped her stand and after a few experimental twists Jenny was ready to keep going. 

“I’m alright. Thank you ma’am.”

Jenny turned to look at the red headed woman. She and the Doctor were clearly not Japanese, but they also didn’t look very English, despite the accents. They also appeared to be squabbling over the control board.

“Who are you?” Jenny asked.

“Donna, Donna Noble. And this is the Doctor.” 

The woman, Donna, smiled at her and held out her hand. Jenny smiled back shaking it. 

“Jenny Flint, and this is Madam Vastra the-”

The Doctor started yelling something as the control panel started hissing. Vastra sighed and reaching into Jenny’s pocket removed the strange device.

“Doctor, this might be of use,” she said tossing it to him.

“Brilliant! Where’d you get it?” he asked.

“It was with our swords,” Vastra said.

She sounded almost amused as she looked at him. The Doctor pointed the device at the control panel and it stopped hissing. Part of the wall started hissing instead. Vastra sighed with a final look at Jenny went to deal with it.

“The plan Doctor?” Donna asked.

“Well I can use this panel to reverse the signal and shut off their connection to-”

“How long?” Donna asked interrupting him.

“Ten minutes, or there abouts,” the Doctor replied.

There was a loud bang from the door.

“We haven’t got ten minutes!” Donna yelled.

Vastra looked at Jenny. Jenny sighed. It looked like they might be taking them all on at once after all. Jenny nodded stretching a little.

“Can you shut off their weapons?” Vastra asked.

“Yes but it will take two minutes.”

“Do it. Jenny and I can take care of the rest.”

The Doctor started pressing more buttons as Jenny dropped the blaster and the bag. She unsheathed her sword and moved to stand with Vastra facing the door. 

“Are you ready my dear?” Vastra asked.

Jenny laughed and spun her sword experimentally.

“After the day we’ve had I’m more than ready to finish this once and for all.”

The door shook again. Red cracks begun appearing through the middle as the Cybermen continued their assault. Vastra pulled Jenny in for one final kiss before they turned back raising their swords as the door finally disintegrated and the Cybermen came marching in.

They struck together their swords slicing through the exposed wires of the first Cybermen as they stormed forwards. 

From then time seemed to slow. The world coming down to that breath, that swing of her sword, the hiss of Cybermen as she cut them down and Vastra to her right doing the same thing. Then it was the next breath, the next cut, the next Cyberman coming for her. She kept going ignoring the pain in her shoulders and the ache in her legs as she kicked aside the metal bodies forming piles around her. She just had to keep fighting, just take down the next and the next and then she could stop. She just had to keep fighting. Then there were no more Cybermen. Just the mess of their metal corpses in piles around the room.

Jenny spun around her sword at the ready and saw only Vastra. Vastra lowered her sword. It was done. Jenny let her arm drop and she breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor and Donna emerged from behind the control panel.

“That was amazing!” Donna said.

She seemed to be a very loud woman, but not unpleasantly so. Vastra smiled and nodded breathing heavily. Donna looked at the Doctor.

“You know I think we need to get better protection,” she said.

The Doctor looked affronted.

“We don’t need protection,” he protested. “I’ve got this.”

He held up the device.

“You have a screwdriver, they have swords!”

Vastra exchanged an amused look with Jenny. Jenny smiled sheathing her sword again. Donna looked at them ignoring the Doctor’s continued offense.

“So who are you exactly, some kind of alien bounty hunters of something?”

“I’m a detective,” Vastra said. “I get hired to resolve cases that are particularly unusual or involve an element of the supernatural.”

“And how much are you getting paid on this case?” Donna asked.

“Five thousand pounds,” Jenny answered.

“Five thousand?” she sounded disappointed. “That ain’t much.”

The Doctor coughed.

“It’s 1881, think half a million.”

Donna gaped at him for a moment.

“Half a million for fighting aliens! Well sign me up for fencing pretty boy.”

Jenny looked at Vastra who looked just as confused by the interaction. She shrugged and Jenny nodded. It was probably something to do with time travel, or aliens, or something else along those lines.

“Delighted as we are to see you Doctor, Miss Noble, perhaps this can wait until after we have rescued the various prisoners and dealt with the considerable mess here.”

“Right you are,” agreed the Doctor. “You get everyone out and I’ll see what I can do about all this.”

He pointed his device, the screwdriver, at one of the Cybermen bodies.

“I’ll just need a few arms I think,” he muttered. 

“You know it might be easier to get a few arms with a sonic sword instead,” Donna said

Vastra motioned to Jenny. They left the Doctor and Donna to continue their discussion about swords and screwdrivers. They still had to go deal with the few remaining Cybermen, and free the other prisoners. Jenny heard Vastra sigh heavily as they left. 

It took a good two hours to finish checking over the tunnels, killing the few remaining Cybermen and freeing the rest of the prisoners. This included the very thankful Mr Yamada who promised to send their money that very morning. Vastra asked him to also send their luggage back. He looked confused but agreed to do so on the next ship.

Vastra was exhausted when they returned to the control room to find the Doctor had added what looked like eight stripped down Cybermen arms to the control panel. Each was awkwardly showed in among the wires.

“Ah Vastra you’re back. Is everyone out?” he asked.

Vastra nodded. The Doctor crawled out from under the control panel and smiling held up a thumb sized device with a red button.

“Excellent, once we’re away I’ll press this button and the tunnels will collapse burying all this.” 

He indicated the control panel.

“Oh so for once we’re going to use a remote to detonate something instead of setting a timer and running for our lives? That’ll be a change,” Donna said.

“Yeah alright,” the Doctor said.

Vastra looked at Jenny who seemed to be swaying a bit.

“Are you alright my dear?” she asked.

Jenny nodded quickly. Vastra covered the distance between them in seconds taking her in her arms and checking the hastily applied medical patch. It was almost dry. Jenny’s knees buckled a little and

Vastra caught her.

“I’ll be alright soon I just-”

“Come sit down.”

Vastra helped Jenny to sit and retrieved some water from their bag. Jenny accepted it gratefully.

“Is she alright?” Donna asked coming over.

“I just got nicked thats all,” Jenny said.

Donna clearly didn’t believe her. Vastra held Jenny’s hand a little tighter as she saw her fading. She likely wouldn’t be conscious much longer. The final stage of the patch was an anesthetic to help with lingering pain, and from the looks of Jenny’s drooping eyes it wouldn’t be long until she passed out. The Doctor leapt to his feet triumphant.

“Right, back to the Tardis,” he said.

Ignoring her own exhaustion Vastra lifted a protesting Jenny in her arms. 

“Sleep Jenny, we’ll be home soon.”

She carried Jenny through the tunnels to the familiar blue box. Jenny was unconscious before they even reached it. The Doctor was the last in pressing the detonator and closing the door. Vastra sighed as she lay Jenny in the only visible seat.

“Where shall we drop you off?” The Doctor asked.

“13 Paternoster Row, London. If you could keep it to this year I would be grateful.”

The Doctor nodded and pulled a lever. There was a lot of whirring noises. The Tardis shifted violently to one side and Vastra grabbed the railing. It was several shaky minutes but then the Tardis stopped moving and they all looked around. The Doctor checked one of his screens and smiled. 

“Oh I am good. Look at that only one month forwards.” 

Vastra retrieved the still unconscious Jenny and they headed out. 

She felt enormous relief when she realised they were in the kitchen garden. Jenny would probably be annoyed later when she found their footprints among the herbs. Vastra smiled carrying Jenny towards the kitchen door. 

The keys being in their luggage were not available but the Doctor unlocked the door easily enough. Vastra breathed a sigh of relief as she looked around at the familiar furnishings covered in their white sheets. Everything was probably covered in a layer of dust but it was all still there. She walked through heading to the parlor where she lay Jenny on the couch and carefully removed the patch. It had done it’s work, the skin underneath was pink instead of the charred black it had been only an hour before. Where Donna had got one Vastra didn’t know but she was grateful for it.

The Doctor and Donna had followed inside and were looking around curious. The Doctor begun examining the books as Donna removed a few sheets and started making a fire. Vastra moved to help her and soon the room felt far more normal. Vastra removed the last of the sheets from the tables and motioned for the Doctor and Donna to make themselves comfortable.

“Ma’am?” 

Vastra returned her attention to the now awake Jenny. She blinked a few times sitting up looking around in shock.

“It’s alright Jenny, we’re home,” Vastra said.

Jenny looked from the bookshelves to the couch she lay on.

“Have I been asleep for months?” she asked alarmed.

Vastra quickly shook her head smiling. Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. 

“No, the Doctor has a ship capable of returning us within minutes. It travels through space and time.”

Jenny sat up straighter.

“Space and time. Doctor!”

The Doctor turned and smiled.

“Yes Miss Flint?” he asked.

“I think you need to go back in time and save me.”

The Doctor seemed surprised but nodded.

“When and how?”

“A year ago, I think. March 10, not too far from here. I accidentally walked into the Tongs territory and you found me and we escaped on the rooftops. You told me maybe I should get off the streets. You also encouraged me to come work for ma’am, not that I knew who she was then.”

The Doctor removed his screwdriver from his pocket and smiled.

“Back in a mo.” He started for the door.

“Oh and Doctor,” Jenny added. “Don’t jump off the roof.”

The Doctor laughed and waved heading for the yard. Donna smiled at Jenny.

“There was something to jump on wasn’t there?” she asked.

Jenny nodded and laughed a little.

“He still jumps, but at least I can say I warned him.”

Donna rolled her eyes. The time seemed to catch up with them and as one they all looked at the fire.

“I’ll go make some tea,” Vastra said removing her sword and heading for the kitchen.

Jenny watched Vastra leave and sighed. She was grateful they wouldn’t have to spend another two months trapped on a ship pretending. They could go upstairs to bed, together and make as much noise as they wanted. Not that she really felt up to it at that moment, but maybe after a bath and a long nights rest.

She looked back at Donna who was watching her curiously. Seeing her looking back Donna pointed at her then the doorway.

“So you and her live here, together?” she asked.

“Yes, I’m her maid, sort of. It’s hard to explain,” 

Jenny still felt fuzzy from whatever had been applied to her back. Whatever it was had been stronger than she had ever experienced. Or maybe it was the lack of sleep. 

“Oh that some kind of kink? The maid thing?” Donna asked.

Jenny had no idea what that meant. She blinked at Donna a few times trying to get her tired brain to function.

“I am her maid, well on paper at least.”

She had gathered Donna must be from the future but she hadn’t thought so far she wouldn’t understand most of her meaning. Though it might just be how tired she felt. Jenny heard the groan of pipes and closed her eyes. The plumbing was probably a mess after so long out of use. She was not looking forwards to finding out just how badly.

“So you are the maid? That’s very Victorian I suppose. Wait is it Victorian? Is Victoria the Queen?”

Jenny nodded.

“Have you met her?” Donna asked.

Jenny smiled and nodded again.

“What’s she like?” Donna asked.

“Well I don’t think she liked us very much. We found her very personal correspondence and then Vastra implied she had a bedtime. Considering the letter’s contents it probably wasn’t the most, delicate thing to say.”

“No, really?” Donna looked delighted.

Jenny found herself warming to Donna, even if she did seem to say some very unusual things. 

Vastra returned a few minutes later with the tea tray. She waved for Jenny to sit and poured them all a cup. Jenny accepted hers gratefully. The warm liquid did a lot to revive her. She looked up to see Vastra was watching her. She smiled and Vastra returned it. It was that secret smile she seemed to have only for Jenny in their moments alone.

“So you two are like, together,” Donna said motioning between the two of them.

Jenny looked at Vastra. Vastra looked just as confused and turned back to Donna.

“Yes. We are, together,” Vastra said slowly.

“Like together together. Together together together?” Donna asked.

Jenny and Vastra exchanged another look. Donna sighed. They looked back to her waiting for an explanation. She seemed to think for a moment before leaning forwards.

“Are you shagging? Knocking boots, a bit o’ ‘How’s your father?’, boinking, doing the nasty, fucking!”

Her meaning was suddenly very plain. Jenny gaped at her as her face turned scarlet. She had never thought anyone- 

“Oh God,” she said.

“Yes, we do,” Vastra said taking a sip of her tea.

Jenny started coughing as her blush deepened. Vastra smiled back. Vastra for her part seemed to find the whole thing rather amusing. Jenny glared at her. Of course she was fine discussing such things.

“Right,” Donna said. “How’s that work, with you bein’ a lizard an all?”

Jenny covered her face with her hands. Never had she thought- No one- That they would ask- She briefly wondered how social norms could have changed so quickly.

“It works very well,” Vastra said.

Jenny could hear Vastra’s smile as she buried her face deeper in her hands. 

“Oh so it’s all similar, down there?”

Jenny had no idea how Vastra could be having this conversation. She sounded so calm as though they weren’t discussing-

“Yes mostly, there are some differences. The lack of an external clitoris being one.”

“Ah so it’s a strap on thing. Right.”

Jenny didn’t want to know what that meant she might die of embarrassment. She groaned trying to disappear into the couch as Vastra laughed softly. She was going to get her back for this. 

“All sorted!” the Doctor said strolling in looking somewhat more disheveled than when he left. He paused looking between them all. 

“What happened?”

Jenny peeked through her fingers at the Doctor not daring to answer.

“Miss Noble asked how we engage in our sexual activities, on account of me being a lizard.” 

Vastra took another sip of her tea. Jenny glared at her.

 _You are going to pay for this_.

Vastra smiled back at her showing the slightest edge of teeth.

“Donna! Don’t- wait did she just talk to you?”

Donna made a face at the Doctor and then gave Jenny an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I’ve been spending too much time with him. You wouldn’t believe what Cleopatra said when she saw him.”

“Oi!” 

Jenny just nodded not trusting herself to speak yet. The Doctor turned back to Vastra and waited. Vastra sighed and nodded.

“Yes we’ve been able to communicate telepathically for a few months,” Vastra said.

The Doctor’s face shifted and he turned to look at Jenny with a small smile. He seemed to be thinking quite a lot of things but all of them happy if his smile was any indicator. He then turned to Vastra and for a moment they were looking very intently at each other. Vastra coughed and her scales became a darker green as the Doctor laughed.

“Right. Donna we should go or we’ll miss the end of the Literrian empire. The fireworks are spectacular.”

“How can we miss it if we’re in a time machine?” Donna asked getting up.

They said their goodbyes and Vastra promised them a space should they ever find themselves in London, and their time period again. The two left insisting they could show themselves out.

As the kitchen door closed once more Vastra sat down beside Jenny.

“How are you feeling my love?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a carriage. Do I even want to know what Miss Noble meant by strap on?”

Vastra laughed. 

“I have a theory, which I will share with you later. But now, let’s go to bed.”

Vastra rose and Jenny let Vastra pull her to her feet. They made their way upstairs and after a few shakes of the blankets to remove the majority of the dust they stripped down and finally crawled into bed.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes Jenny?”

“What did the Doctor say to you, in your head, telepathically?”

“How do you know he said anything,” Vastra asked.

Jenny rolled over to glare at Vastra in the dark. Vastra wrapped her arms tighter around Jenny and kissed her.

“He said he wanted an invitation to the wedding. He also promised he could take us wherever we wanted for the honeymoon.”

Jenny sighed and snuggled in closer against Vastra. She wasn’t exactly warm but Jenny didn’t care. They’d both warm up soon enough.

“So we can marry?” she asked sleepily.

“In some parts of the world. It’s not technically forbidden by most of the churches. If we found a priest willing to perform the ceremony in secret it is possible. Should you want it.”

Jenny nodded tucking the information away to consider later. She sighed. She was glad to be back home, with Vastra. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her. It had been a rather long day.

Jenny suddenly came awake to the sound of footsteps creeping along the corridor. Her eyes opened and she sighed. They had been home one night and already someone was breaking in. She reached for the Neutrino 2000 Vastra kept down the edge of the bed. She aimed it at the door waiting. The thieves crept closer. She considered a warning shot but she didn’t know who it was yet and she really didn’t feel like chasing thieves through the cold.

There was a pause then the door burst open and two very familiar children dived into the room knives out. 

“Hands up or die!” they yelled.

Vastra was suddenly awake and hissing at the children an arm wrapped protectively around Jenny. Jenny sighed lowering the weapon. Tom and Becks both went from ready to attack to stunned in half a second. They didn’t even lower their knives just stood gaping at them.

“It’s nice to see you too,” Jenny muttered.

She’d forgotten about the irregulars promise to keep an eye on the house for them. They should probably have left some kind of note downstairs. Tom blinked a few times as though expecting the view to change. Seeing no real danger Vastra lay back down.

“I thought you told them not to come upstairs,” she muttered snuggling against Jenny’s back once more.

“We thought you was burglars,” Becks said lowering their knife. 

They at least seemed to be having no issue finding the two of them in bed together.

“Burglars don’t have tea and go to sleep in the owners bedroom,” Jenny said with a sigh. 

She was acutely aware the only thing protecting her modesty was Vastra’s arm and the sheet. A sheet that suddenly felt rather inadequate.

“Now stop gawping and get out. You can wait in the kitchen while I get dressed.”

Tom peered closer at the sheet then his eyes got very wide.

“I told you they was a couple,” Becks said smugly.

“Well I believe ya now!” Tom replied.

“Out,” Vastra said loudly.

Becks grabbed Tom’s ear and dragged him out ignoring his pained yelps. 

The door closed once more Jenny rolled over with a sigh. Vastra pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn’t exactly how she’d intended to wake up but now that they were awake… Jenny deepened the kiss her hands sliding along the smooth scales of Vastra’s waist. A sound downstairs followed by what was probably bickering reminded them of their guests. Jenny sighed pulling away.

“I better get dressed before they start getting more ideas about what we’re doing.”

Vastra huffed but let her go. Jenny dressed hurriedly in her damaged clothes from the night before. Their luggage was probably still on it’s way back so she’d have to find something else to wear among her old clothes later. It was just one more job to do later.

Downstairs she found Tom and Becks warming themselves by a fire in the kitchen hearth. Both quickly straightened up as she entered.

“Welcome back Miss Flint,” Becks said brightly.

“I’m glad to be back Becks,” Jenny smiled at the eager young urchin. “Now what’s it gonna cost me for you to never tell anyone what you saw.”

“Fifty pounds!” Tom said quickly.

Jenny rolled her eyes and fixed Tom with a stare.

“Worth a try,” he muttered.

“I’ll give you a guinea. But if I ever hear you said anything I’ll come find you,” she said.

Tom smiled and held out a hand. Jenny shook it.

“Now I’ve got work for you two. Someone’s gotta tell the Inspector we’re back, and do the rounds with the irregulars…”


	9. The flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny falls ill and Vastra begins to question her association with the Yard

It started with Eddie. He had a flushed face and a cough. Then so did Ben, then Molly. Jenny called for a Doctor. The flu had arrived. The next morning the irregulars arrived at their door to be given soup and be checked over by Vastra and her newly made scanner. The flu quickly spread through London with the cold and rain. The irregulars who were found to be sick were taken by Parker to the hospital and the gentle care of Dr Manning at Vastra’s expense. 

A week later came the loss of one of their own. Sally died two days after she fell ill. Vastra paid for the funeral and they all went. Jenny, Vastra and the irregulars not already in hospital. They watched the tiny coffin get lowered into the ground and listened to the priest say a few words about charity and those taken too early. Afterwards they all tramped home through the pouring rain once more.

Vastra said very little that day instead keeping to the upstairs rooms away from everything. Jenny found her late that afternoon in the upstairs lounge a book open in her lap and her gaze on the window. Jenny brought her tea before she curled up on the couch beside her. With a sigh she rested her head on Vastra’s shoulder. They sat together watching the children playing on the street below for a long time. 

“I have never been interested in being a mother myself. But that does not mean I dislike them,” Vastra said quietly.

“I know ma’am. I’ve seen the bills. Clothes, doctors, I even saw the bill for their winter rooms at the Bonny Maid. If that wasn’t enough the way you talk to them shows care enough. I never met a person so uninterested in being a mother who was so good at handling children.”

Vastra scoffed.

“I simply have experience. Silurian young are cared for by all, be you warrior or scholar if the young come to you then you must care for them. And you forget those small monsters on our passage to Japan.”

Jenny smiled remembering Vastra’s disdain for the Oswald children and their tantrums. 

“Well yes, but again, you don’t want to be a mother,” Jenny said.

“I have wondered though, if you might.”

Jenny looked up at Vastra surprised. She shook her head quickly. Vastra shrugged looking back out the window.

“You seem rather attached to our irregulars.” 

“That’s different. They ain’t mine and they don’t live with us. I guess it’s more,” Jenny stopped and curled back against Vastra’s side. “I had a sister. She uh, well we ain’t talked since she told ma and pa about my romantic interests. But, I guess I always expected one day I would, never mind it’s silly.”

She moved to get up but Vastra pulled her back.

“You expected to be an Aunt,” she said.

Jenny nodded.

“As did I.”

They sat together in silence for some time. The room grew darker but neither of them felt compelled to do anything about it lost as they were in thoughts about things long in their pasts. Finally Jenny turned to look up at Vastra once more.

“What do Silurian children look like?” she asked.

Vastra laughed and smiled at Jenny.

“They look like adult Silurians, but smaller, and a brighter green. Their scales haven’t dulled at all when they emerge, and they are much smaller than those of an adult,” she smiled. “They also have absolutely no control over their tongues.”

Jenny smiled back picturing a tiny Silurian with it’s bright green scales and long tongue hanging out. She briefly wondered how Vastra had looked when she was small.

“So many do not survive hatching, so those that do are treasured. Before any adult went into our hibernation we ensured every one of our young was safe. As a Silurian I cannot understand how humans let their children die so needlessly.”

Jenny reached over taking Vastra’s hand in her own.

“As a human, I don’t understand either. But I am glad we can help the irregulars. It doesn’t make everything okay, but that’s a dozen children who won’t starve or freeze. That’s got to count for something.”

Vastra nodded.

“It does.”

Vastra lowered her book slowly her eyes fixed on Jenny.

“Ma’am?” Jenny asked looking back.

“You coughed.”

Jenny sighed.

“Yes, I do that sometimes.”

“Yes, but that one was different. It was, rougher.”

Jenny rolled her eyes and continued drinking her tea seeming unconcerned. Vastra watched her closely saying nothing more. Jenny didn’t object when Vastra suggested they go to bed earlier than usual. Nor did she object when Vastra added some extra fuel to the fire in their room.

Halfway through the night Vastra woke to Jenny coughing again. Ignoring her insistence she would be fine Vastra made her stay in bed as she went downstairs in the cold to stoke the fires and make some more tea, with a little honey and lemon. 

In the morning Jenny had a fever and Vastra started to worry. Jenny had been sick before, a minor cough or sniffle for a week or two at most. But never so quickly nor with such intensity. Looking at Jenny’s feverish skin and listening to the hacking coughs that only seemed to grow more frequent Vastra had a real moment of worry. She had read reports in the papers of people dying all over the city from the sickness. She knew it would take very little for Jenny to become another of those stories.

“It’s just a fever,” Jenny said holding her hand and trying to look reassuring.

Vastra nodded and immediately sent for Dr Manning. He came and despite Vastra’s general distrust of the general practitioners of London she wasn’t about to risk Jenny on her own knowledge, no matter how well read she was. Doctor Manning was one of only three doctors Vastra had any faith in. Mostly because she had read every one of his papers, and she knew his secret. But that was another matter.

He left after twenty minutes leaving behind a powdered medication to be administered three times a day and a promise to return the next day to check on her. Vastra returned to the room and sat on the bed beside Jenny.

”You’re fretting ma’am,” Jenny said with a sigh.

“No, I am simply thinking,” Vastra said. 

Jenny shook her head.

“I promise ma’am a few days and I’ll be fine. You have cases to solve. Go on,” she gave Vastra a gentle shove. “I’m just going to sleep for a few hours.”

Vastra sighed. She didn’t want to leave Jenny alone but she had work to do. As seemingly the only person working with the Yard who didn’t catch the flu her case load had somehow doubled. Still she was loathe to be away from Jenny. She stoked the bedroom fire and sat beside it with her case files looking up every so often to watch Jenny sleep.

When she could do no more from the house she went downstairs and waved to the recovered Eddie. He ran over from his post on the corner.

“Hello Madam, what can I do for you?” Eddie asked brightly. 

Vastra smiled at Eddie. He was a capable child, if young. She could trust Jenny to him for a few hours.

“I have an important job for you. I have to go out but I need someone I can trust in my absence.”

Eddie puffed out his chest and nodded quickly.

“I’m your man,” he promised. 

“Very good. Miss Flint is sick and needs someone to keep an eye on her. I want you to take a post upstairs and listen out for when she wakes. If she needs anything you are to fetch it. Understood?”

Eddie nodded quickly. Vastra gathered her sword and cloak.

“Thank you Eddie. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Eddie saluted and Vastra hesitated. She was trusting Jenny’s care to a seven year old street urchin. She looked around and sighed. She didn’t have a lot of options though, and it would only be a few hours.

Vastra returned to the house eight hours later. She had some bruising from the three fights she’d been forced to engage in and a cut on her arm from a lucky shot that she would need to clean. But that was four cases solved and six criminals in the hands of the Yard. Or what remained of it still active. 

She looked around the kitchen and was immediately suspicious. It was clean and the fire seemed to only just be dying. Eddie may be capable but she doubted he could have lifted those logs. She stepped through into the hall and saw nothing out of place. Heading for the stairs listening intently. But nothing was out of place. 

She stopped at the foot of the stairs. There was a light on in the library. Following the light she found Jenny and Eddie. Eddie was passed out in a chair his arms hanging over the edge, a half eaten jam sandwich still clutched in one hand. Vastra looked over at Jenny. She was awake, barely. She smiled at Vastra and looked over at the other couch. Vastra walked in and saw James and Peter, the oldest irregulars at fifteen and sixteen, passed out on the sofa. They had probably fallen asleep sitting up but now their over long limbs stuck out at comical angles as they slumped against each other.

Vastra looked back to Jenny who she was pleased to see was wearing a robe and covered by several blankets. Jenny pressed a finger to her lips and Vastra nodded coming forwards and taking the blankets from a sweating Jenny covered each of the boys. The presence of the older boys explained the spotless state of the kitchen. Reasoning the boys would be warm enough in the library Vastra ignoring her aching arm picked up Jenny and carried her back to their bed.

“I take it Eddie needed help,” Vastra said.

Jenny laughed softly settling among the pillows.

“Surprisingly no. Peter turned up and after speaking to Eddie decided he too would help. Then came James. Together they were able to make a passable cup of tea, and even dinner. Eddie is quite a little general when given authority. He sent Peter back to redo the dishes twice.”

Vastra smiled at the idea of the six foot Peter being bossed around by little Eddie. She was glad of the older boys assistance though. She would have to provide them both some compensation for their time.

“I’ll get the fire going then come join you,” she promised.

Jenny nodded closing her eyes as another coughing fit shook her body. Once the fire was once again lit and the chill leaving the room Vastra removed her outer layers, cleaned and bound her cut, ignoring Jenny’s muttering as she did. Finally after folding her clothes neatly on the chair she went to bed. Jenny was already asleep as Vastra curled up in bed wrapping herself protectively around her. Jenny snuggled closer her body radiating heat.

“You’re cold, is nice,” Jenny mumbled. 

Vastra held her closer listening to the reassuring beat of her heart. She woke every time Jenny coughed holding her carefully until it ended. Then she would lie awake waiting until Jenny’s breathing evened out and her heart returned to it’s steady beat. She had not anticipated this problem when she had fallen in love. She hadn’t considered how it would worry her each time Jenny fell ill. Humans were remarkably resilient, right until they weren’t. Vastra did not sleep well that night. 

It was the fifth day of Jenny being sick and Vastra was considering eating the Inspector, or rather his current replacement Inspector Perkis. Inspector Abberline was reportedly too sick to work, as was his usual replacement Sergeant Cotton. Vastra hoped Abberline really was sick otherwise she may very well have to eat him on principle for causing her to deal with Perkis.

The regular arrival of still more cases for her to solve was becoming exceedingly tiresome, especially as they were, with two exceptions, rather routine investigations. After the third arrival that morning had dragged her from her watch over Jenny Vastra gathered up the twenty case files she had been sent that week and bound them in string. She sent them back with Peter giving him strict instructions to drop the pile on Inspector Perkis desk and inform him as loudly as possible that she was to only be sent cases that were actually mysterious or the unusual, and if he continued to waste her time she would be quite happy to sever all connection with the Yard.

Peter had looked somewhat terrified at the prospect of yelling at an Inspector but faithfully promised to do so. Vastra returned upstairs and saw Jenny was awake and reading.

“What has you so upset this morning?” she asked.

Vastra hissed and sat beside her.

“Perkis sent me another collection of his inadequacies.”

Jenny sighed.

“I’ll deal with him if he comes,” she said.

“You most certainly will not. You are to remain in that bed until you are well again.”

Jenny glared.

“Do you honestly expect me to stay in bed the whole time?” she asked.

Vastra picked up the full teapot. 

“When you can hold this by yourself you can be confined to a chair.”

Jenny held out her hands and Vastra handed her the teapot. She then caught it as Jenny’s hands dropped. She muttered something about it being a poor test as Vastra returned the teapot to it’s place on the tray.

“Can I at least have a bath?” she asked resigned.

Vastra gave her a kiss.

“Of course my dear. I shall prepare one for you.”

Jenny had insisted on walking herself back to bed so Vastra could answer the door. Vastra was starting to think Jenny had a point about her needing to hire a butler. Though she suspected if she had one they too would be laid up in bed with the flu.

She opened the door and saw a rather nervous officer Tibbs and an apologetic Peter. 

“Apologies for disturbing you Madam, Peter has informed me of the current sickness within your household. It’s just-”

“Perkis is making him do it Madam. He go’ real unhappy when I did as you said. Caused a bit o’ a scene.”

Tibbs shifted uncomfortably.

“I am to tell you, sorry Madam but I am supposed to relay a message to you.”

Vastra motioned for them to come in. They both did so removing their hats. Peter familiar with the house gave her a quick nod and collected his payment from it’s place on the hall table. 

“He said to tell you he was an Inspector of the yard, and one who is perfectly aware of just how much you are paid. He said no matter your reputation as a lady if you ever sent one of your,” Tibbs hesitated again fiddling with his hat.

Peter scoffed.

“You’ll love this bit ma’am,” Peter said grinning. 

Tibbs shifted uncomfortably.

“One of your, offspring” Vastra raised an eyebrow as Peter snickered. “To him again there would be consequences. If he sends you a case he expects you to do what they pay you to do and solve it.”

“I take it Officer Tibbs his wording was not so gentlemanly.”

“No Madam.”

Tibbs looked around awkwardly.

“I take it Perkis has some important family connections.”

“Sir Hawler is his uncle.”

Vastra sighed heavily. She was familiar with Hawler. 

“Well that certainly explains the problematic attitude towards you,” Jenny said. 

They all turned as Jenny made her careful way towards them wearing Vastra’s robe. Officer Tibbs quickly looked at the ceiling. Peter smiled a greeting to Jenny as Vastra quickly moved to offer her an arm.

“Good afternoon Miss Flint. I was sorry to hear you were unwell.”

“Thank you John. How is your sister?” Jenny asked.

She let Vastra guide her to a chair.

“Very well Miss Flint.”

“I’m glad to hear it. So Inspector Perkis is causing trouble?” Jenny asked. 

Tibbs nodded. 

“Did he really suggest the irregulars are her children?” Jenny asked.

Tibbs coughed and Peter smothered a laugh.

“Tells you everything about his skill as an investigator,” Peter muttered.

Vastra smiled at Peter. He had always been clever. He winked.

“Well then, I suppose I had best do my job. Thank you Officer Tibbs. Please assure Inspector Perkis his message has been received, and the next time I have something to say to him I shall do so myself.

Though he may find that a rather unpleasant experience.”

Tibbs nodded quickly.

“Again, my apologies Madam Vastra. Miss Flint I wish you a speedy recovery.”

He quickly left. Peter closed the door behind him.

“Should I call everyone to the job or will you take it personally?” he asked.

Vastra looked at Jenny.

“It’s not like we need money,” she said.

“It’s alright Peter. I will handle this personally.”

Peter nodded and made his goodbyes heading out whistling. Vastra escorted Jenny to the library. Jenny sat on the sofa by the fire and lay down with a sigh.

“What are you going to do?” Jenny asked.

“I’m going to write a letter,” Vastra said. 

Jenny raised an eyebrow.

“To who?”

“It’s not important, can I bring you anything?” 

Jenny sighed knowing she would not get more out of her until Vastra was ready to say something.

Three days later Jenny was almost entirely recovered, much to Vastra’s relief. Jenny it seemed was simply happy to be properly dressed and out of bed once more. Vastra smiled at her over the papers that morning. Jenny looking up from her toast smiled back. Her fever was gone and the cough was far less pronounced. It would be gone entirely in a day or two.

The sound of the doorbell ringing repeatedly drew their attention. Jenny motioned for Vastra to stay seated as she went to answer it. Vastra heard a commotion and rose as she heard Inspector Perkis raised voice.

She sighed picking up her veil and covering herself as she went to go see what was going on. The Inspector was yelling as Jenny blocked his path he tried to push roughly past her and Vastra watched with a smile as Jenny dropped him to the floor with a well placed kick.

“This is assault of an officer!” Perkis yelled as Jenny twisted his hands behind his back.

Vastra sighed and approached.

“No Inspector, I believe it’s called trespass.”

Jenny stepped back and leaned against the hall table breathing heavily. Vastra gave her a worried look but said nothing as Inspector Perkis shook himself and thrust a newspaper towards her.

“Every newsie from here to Buckingham is shouting about me being a disgrace to the Yard.”

Vastra smiled.

“Ah so the editor did get my letter, I am so pleased,” she said.

Inspector Perkis turned bright red as he gripped the paper so hard it tore.

“You’ve ruined me!” he shouted.

“Surely you’re being overly dramatic Inspector. I am sure one little article about your accusations of my personal life can’t possibly have ruined the life of so distinguished a member of local law enforcement.”

Vastra took the crushed newspaper and with a casual flick opened to the article. She pretended to read it.

“Oh dear, inspector this isn’t about my letter at all. Well what can you expect when you write to such a busy man.”

Perkis looked like he was about to explode. Vastra kept “reading”. 

“It seems to be an investigative piece about your private business. Ah I see here there are quotes from some of your amorous associates-”

“I know this is your doing, and it won’t stand. I am not a man to be trifled with,” Perkis growled.

Vastra folded the paper as neatly as the tears would allow and held it out to Perkis.

“I would never dream of trifling with you. Would I Jenny?”

“Of course not ma’am. You’re not the trifling sort.”

“You see Inspector you are simply mistaken. I am not the one responsible for this article. Perhaps you had best go see the editor. Though I fear he may not be very understanding if you attempt to barge into his office unannounced. Especially at this time of the morning.”

Perkis glared at her for a moment and in an exceedingly predictable move he swung a fist towards her face. Vastra blocked it. She sighed heavily and twisted his arm throwing him to the floor. He lay there stunned for a moment.

“Inspector let me make things between us perfectly clear.”

Vastra removed her veil and watched Perkis’ eyes widen in shock. Vastra dropped all pretense of pleasantries.

“I hunted your ancestors for sport and for food. Now I track those criminals you and your fellows are too incompetent or ill equipped to catch. You do not want me to track you.”  
Perkis swallowed. 

“Nothing in this article is untrue. I simply informed the good editor of your potential as a story. The rest was all him. So if you have anyone to blame for your current disgrace, it’s you. In particular your lack of any discretion or investigative ability. If I were you I would leverage what little familial connection I still had and find a job somewhere far from London where no one will be harmed by such incompetence. America might be nice. I am sure no one will have heard of you there.”

Vastra sighed deeply as she watched Perkis grind his teeth.

“Now Perkis be a good boy and leave before I decide to actually ruin your life.”

He dragged himself upright glaring at her. He took one step towards her and froze. Jenny had a sword pressed to his throat. She watched his eyes moving from Jenny to her and back again. For a moment Vastra wondered if he might actually be able to deduce something but his gaze stayed on her and he was finally forced out the door by Jenny.

Vastra sighed and returned to the breakfast room and her now tepid tea. 

“Do you think he’ll be a problem?” Jenny asked sitting down once more.

“He has never been smart so I expect he will try something.”

“Like tell everyone you’re a lizard woman from the dawn of time who eats people?” 

Vastra looked up to see the sly smirk on Jenny’s face. 

“Oh I do hope so. It will be wonderfully amusing to see _that_ reported.”

Jenny’s face became serious.

“What if it was reported, and someone actually believed him?” she asked.

Vastra smiled at her and poured another cup of tea.

“If he told everyone I was a lizard woman from the dawn of time? My love I fear being around me might have altered your world view a little. Most people will not believe the truth even when it is staring them in the face. Even if stated directly to them.”

“How can you be so sure?” Jenny asked softly. 

Vastra looked up from her newspaper and was silent for a minute. She put the paper aside. 

“Because the truth is far too fanciful for any regular person to believe without concrete proof otherwise. Anything else will just be wild rumor and superstition. Short of caging me again they would never be able to prove it. And I have no intention of going back inside any cages willingly.”

Vastra’s mind went very far as she remembered her time in a cage. Two months, one week, and one day. She had thought it necessary at the time to survive. The Doctor had warned her against it but she had been starving and angry. She hadn’t done well in the show. She had been popular that was true but still her memories of that time haunted her. The sound of that crowd.

When she left she had thought she would starve again, she had decided she would prefer that to the feeling of all those eyes on her again. Somehow she found an old associate of the Doctor’s. She never did get a name from him. He simply gave her a place to hide. When he died a few months later she discovered he had left her enough to get by for the rest of the year and a set of case files from Scotland yard. She had wondered if the Doctor had sent him to find her. It was the kind of thing he would do.

Jenny reached across the table and took her hand. Vastra pulled herself back from the past and smiled at Jenny. Jenny squeezed her hand and looked out the window.

“Did I ever tell you how I learnt to pick locks?”

Vastra shook her head giving Jenny a small smile. 

“When I was a child my parents used to put me in a cage when I misbehaved,” she said. Vastra’s smile disappeared. “I was terrified of those cages. The smell, the cold. Imagine being half the size of Eddie in a great big lion cage on the side of a road somewhere with monkeys trying to grab you through the bars, and know no one was coming to help you even if you screamed and cried all night.”

Vastra rose from her chair and came around the table to stand beside Jenny. Jenny gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand. 

“I started then, picking locks. I was so scared to sleep in the cage that at five I found some wire and tried it. By six I was able to do it in under a minute. I would wait until they went inside, pick the lock and get myself out so I could sleep under the trailer where nothing could reach me. When the sun came up I would lock myself back in and pretend I hadn’t got out. I never told anyone I could pick the locks. When they found out I was, well they found out.”

Vastra covered Jenny’s hand with her own.

“They were furious. A lot of talk about being unnatural and they locked me up again. Pa said if I was going to carry on like that I weren’t his daughter and he may as well trade me for something useful. He said a strong man would make me normal again. I told him he’d wake up tomorrow to find me gone and I would never come back. Something about the way I said it must have made him suspicious. He put every lock they had on that cage. It took me all night but I got out. I got out and I swore no one would lock me up like that again.”

Jenny looked up at Vastra.

“I got arrested three times and broke out of three different gaol cells, and four set of shackles. There’s probably a file on me somewhere at the yard. I knew if I got nicked again they’d probably put a guard on me. When you caught me that first time I was terrified I was gonna be taken in. It was my worst fear that I’d be caught and they’d work out I was the same woman all those times and then I’d be thrown in some dark hole somewhere I couldn’t escape.”

Vastra wiped away the single tear that made it’s way down Jenny’s face. Jenny squeezed her hand. 

“What I’m trying to say is this. When we were in Japan, when we got captured by those Cybermen. In that cage, it was like what I feared but worse ‘cos we were trapped by Cybermen and not people and well I ain’t saying it was pleasant, but I wasn’t scared like I used to be. Because you were there. Even if I was alone I don’t think I would have been as scared. Because I knew you would come find me.”

“Always,” Vastra promised.

Jenny rose and kissed her holding her face for a minute longer to look into her lover’s eyes.

“And well, if they ever did try to take you. If it did get out and anyone put you in a cage I’d come find you and I’d break you out. Whoever it is, wherever they put you, whatever it takes. I’ll get you out. I promise.”

“I know my love.”

Vastra wrapped her arms around Jenny hugging her tightly for a moment. She heard Jenny sniff and held her tighter.

“Don’t worry my love. I am in no danger of being put in a cage. And if anyone ever tried well they wouldn’t live very long I can assure you.”

The bell rang and they both turned. Vastra hissed in irritation.

“I’ll get it.”

Jenny gave her one last kiss before straightening her apron and going to answer the door. Vastra sighed. She really should get a butler. Preferably one not susceptible to the flu. Or maybe with some kind of medical background. That might be convenient. She would need to think on it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time Vastra get's called to Egypt and Jenny faces the prospect of Christmas alone.
> 
> I have the next couple of chapters mostly done so they should be out soon.


	10. Vastra away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra goes to Egypt leaving Jenny alone in London to handle several unexpected guests.

“My dear I couldn’t possibly go without you,” Vastra insisted. 

Jenny sighed. If she could storm over in a cast she would. But she couldn’t. So she carefully made her way to Vastra’s side. 

“I’ll be perfectly fine my love. I promise. You can go solve this case in Egypt and by the time you return I’ll be back on both my feet.”

Vastra shook her head reluctant. Jenny took her lover’s hands in her own and kissed them. Vastra softened slightly.

“Come now, I have the irregulars to look after me. And it would be a good break with the renovations. You can go and avoid all the disruption for a few weeks. Inspector Abberline and the workmen can hardly disturb you if you’re not in the country. The pay alone.”

Vastra huffed and sighed.

“I will miss you terribly, and we really do not require the money.”

“No, but it would be a neat solution. You can go enjoy some hot weather, don’t argue I know how you hate the winter here.”

“The desert is also cold.”

“Yes, but during the day you will have ample time to soak up the heat. I’ll take care of Hawler and Perkis with the irregulars and when you come back you can decide if you really want to keep working with Abberline.”

Vastra sighed but Jenny knew she was winning. She pulled Vastra in for a kiss. 

“You need to go, especially if there’s a chance you’ll find other Silurians.”

Vastra shook her head and Jenny fixed her with a glare.

“I cannot simply leave you behind, especially in your current state.”

She indicated Jenny’s left leg in it’s cast.

“I’m fine. A little slower but just as capable, and there’s only another two weeks until-”

“Then we can go together in two weeks,” Vastra said quickly.

“No ma’am.”

Jenny was firm. She ignored the very sad and almost puppy like look Vastra was giving her. She would miss her quite a lot but Vastra needed some time out of London while the house was renovated otherwise she would definitely eat one of the workmen. A trip to Egypt to solve a decades old mystery while she searched for other Silurians would be good for her. Even if Jenny would be miserable without her.

Jenny straightened Vastra’s broach and gave her another kiss. This one was longer and more passionate her hands coming around Vastra’s neck.

“You need a break and someone has to supervise the work here. You’ll come back to a renovated house, and an assistant on two legs. You might even be back in time for Christmas.”

Vastra stroked Jenny’s cheek. 

“I shall miss you more than I can ever express,” she said.

Jenny nodded kissing her again.

“And I you ma’am.”

She covered Vastra’s face with the veil.

“But you must go, the great detective has to solve these murders before anyone else dies. And if there are Silurians you should meet them. So you won’t be alone.”

Jenny tried not to think of what might happen if Vastra found other Silurians. What might happen to her.

Vastra stroked Jenny’s cheek.

“I am never alone when I have you my dear. I will be back as soon as I can. No matter what I find.”

Jenny smiled and squeezed Vastra’s hand as the door opened and an apologetic Parker entered removing his hat.

“Are you ready Madam?” he asked.

Vastra took a deep breath and with a final touch of Jenny’s cheek turned.

“Yes Parker, shall we?” 

Parker stepped aside to let Vastra pass and nodded to Jenny.

“I’ll make sure she gets on safe Miss.”

“Thank you Parker,” Jenny said.

Parker gave her a small smile and left. Jenny made her way to the front parlor and looked out the window to see Vastra looking back as Parker climbed into his seat. Vastra pressed her fingers to her lips and sent a kiss towards her as the horses set off and then far too soon she was gone. 

Jenny fought the tears as they started. Vastra had to go save people and Jenny was of no use to her in a cast. If there was even a small chance that Vastra might find more of her own kind she had to take it. Even if it meant she never returned. Jenny took a deep breath trying to control her anxiety. She doubted other Silurians would be particularly understanding of their relationship. 

“Miss Jenny?” 

She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to see James watching her his hat held awkwardly in his hands.

“Yes James?”

“Uh, I heard something while I was doing that job, the one with Sir Hawler.”

Jenny nodded composing herself. 

“What did you hear James?”

“He had some kind of meeting with a reporter. I couldn’t get it all, but it seems he intends to have someone search the house when they think ma’am is out.”

Jenny sighed. So now she would have to deal with intruders. She was immediately grateful Vastra hadn’t heard about this before she left. 

“Well then, I’d best make it as hard as possible to find anything. Thank you James.”

Jenny made her way slowly back to the main rooms. She had work to do, even if her heart was breaking at being so long apart from Vastra. If reporters were going to be searching the house she had best make precautions. She headed upstairs and started to remake the bed. She fluffed the pillows as best she could, satisfied no one would be able to tell the bed usually had two occupants she headed back downstairs as the bell rang. 

She opened the door and fought the urge to sigh as she saw who was waiting for her. Inspector Abberline quickly removed his hat stepping inside.

“Miss Jenny, might Madam Vastra be in?”

Jenny shook her head as the Inspector peered around the foyer.

“You missed her by a half hour Inspector. She won’t be back for a month at least. She is headed to Egypt on a case.”

Inspector Abberline looked alarmed and then awkward as he stood in the hall holding a case file seeming rather lost. Jenny muttered under her breath and took the file opening it and flicking through the pictures ignoring the Inspector’s momentary alarm.

“I assist ma’am if you’re stuck I might be able to point you in the right direction,” she said. 

Inspector Abberline seemed to disagree but was too polite to say anything. Jenny carefully read it over and shook her head.

“Go back to the family, there’s something wrong there,” she said handing him back the file. 

Inspector Abberline hesitated but nodded and left after a final look around the house. Jenny closed the door trying not to let it slam. She looked around at the empty house. She made her way over to a chair and sat down with a sigh. The slow tick of the clock counted the minutes as she sat her head in her hands. It shouldn’t hurt this much to be away from anyone. Especially not when it hadn’t even been an hour.

There was a noise at the back door and she rose. She adjusted her apron and went to greet the tradesmen. As a final precaution she checked the laboratory door was secure. The last thing she needed was anyone getting into that. 

Jenny was relieved when Dr Manning finally removed the cast and she could move her leg freely again.

“Better?” he asked. 

Jenny nodded and wrinkled her nose at the smell. Dr Manning laughed.

“I recommend a long scented bath. I’ll get rid of this for you.”

Jenny nodded and got to her feet testing the leg cautiously. It held with no trouble.

“Try not to over exert yourself the break was clean but you can still cause damage if you rush.”

Jenny nodded and thanked him as he set the cast aside. She had not enjoyed being in a cast. It had made her feel somewhat helpless. Dr Manning smiled and looked around at the various work tools in the house.

“Getting some work done?” he asked.

Jenny nodded with a smile.

“Yes, ma’am is away in Egypt on a case so it’s the best timing really. She does so hate having people in her space and this way when she returns it’s all done and she hasn’t spent a month tripping over workmen. Especially considering all the delays they’ve had with the weather.”

Dr Manning nodded looking at the collection of ladders and hammers collected in a neat pile.

“What is she getting done?”

“Oh just a general remodel. Nothing had been changed since she bought the place and she wanted more light and colour, better match for the furniture and all that.”

She rose and offered Dr Manning some tea. He accepted it with a smile.

“Thank you Miss Flint. And how are you holding up?”

“Oh quite well. I know the wife of Mr Rawlins, and he’s the one handling the work. The men have all been very well mannered, they’re even cleaning up after themselves, mostly. And the irregulars all stop by during the day so it’s not like I don’t have assistance if anyone gets a bit too eager.”

Dr Manning nodded sipping his tea.

“I am glad to hear it, though I was referring to your missing Vastra.”

Jenny froze a little looking at Dr Manning’s far too kind smile.

“I’m handling her absence quite well. I confess I miss the company at times but ma’am isn’t here to make a mess for me to clean up, and I have a lot of time to finish my own projects undisturbed.”

Dr Manning said nothing as he sipped his tea again. He really was a most beautiful man, in some ways too beautiful. Vastra had once said something about him being far prettier than a man had any right to. He raised an eyebrow and she realised she had been staring. He tilted his head ever so slightly and Jenny had a feeling he hadn’t believed a word she said.

“I miss her very much,” she whispered.

Dr Manning nodded. He gave her a very kind smile and patted her hand.

“You’re allowed to miss someone so close to you. Has she written?”

Jenny nodded thinking of the two letters she had received. Each was filled with an abundance of trivial nonsense that seemed to be all the things Vastra would have said to her had she been with her. Not one word was said about how she missed her presence at night or how she longed to kiss her. Instead she had written a dozen pages about how the ship’s maids didn’t know how to sew on buttons right, her desire to read this book or that, and a surprising amount about the rugs she had seen in the markets. She hadn’t mentioned if she too was struggling to sleep at night.

“Yes, mostly about the quality of the tea she has been served.”

Dr Manning nodded.

“I had a patient, she was suffering terribly from lethargy while her husband was away. He was a sailor you see and had to leave for long periods of time and she would find herself unable to sleep for weeks after his departure.”

Dr Manning looked over at her and Jenny felt acutely aware of the circles under her eyes. She had been sleeping in the servants quarters. She did not want to imagine what would happen if anyone found her in Vastra’s bed, or her clothes in the wardrobe. It had taken her some time the first night to remove the evidence of her presence upstairs.

“What did she do?” Jenny asked.

“She would sleep with her husband’s shirt. His scent helped her feel like he was still there. In the end though she had to get a very large dog.”  
Jenny laughed. Vastra would not appreciate it if she returned to find a dog in her place on the bed. 

“I don’t think ma’am would appreciate that.”

Dr Manning chuckled.

“I suppose not. You would probably need a crocodile anyway and as your doctor I cannot endorse such an action.”

Jenny laughed again and felt a wave of relief as she looked at Dr Manning. She forgot how it could feel to have someone understand. To be around another, another person like her.

“I think she’d prefer the dog. I’m just glad the irregulars haven’t worked it out.”

“Would they put a crocodile in your bed?”

“Becks might, I think the rest would just find a woman. And with ma’am being a detective I can’t think that would go well for any of us.”

Dr Manning smiled.

“Would it be better if they found a man?”

Jenny laughed as she imagined Vastra’s face if she smelt a man on Jenny’s sheets. 

“I can’t tell if that would be better or worse,” she muttered. 

“Worse, if my personal experience is anything to go by.”

Jenny looked at Dr Manning curiously. He said nothing for a minute sipping his tea. He stopped quickly noting her interest.

“My brother,” he explained. “I had a very small flat at the time and he was far too tall for the sofa. But it still took a good two hours and three very confused family friends to clear the matter up with Sarah.”

Jenny smiled.

“I’m sure she forgave you.”

“Sarah is a very forgiving person. She’s still going to marry me knowing everything.”

Jenny watched as Dr Manning touched his pocket where she knew he kept a small picture of his fiance Sarah.

“She loves you,” Jenny said.

Jenny sighed looking over at the desk. Locked inside it was Vastra’s sketches. She had taken three with her. Jenny found herself wishing she had something of Vastra, a drawing, or maybe a photograph.

“As Vastra loves you.”

Jenny looked over to see Dr Manning watching her. She was aware just how thin the ice she was skating on was. So far she had said nothing that really gave anything away.

“What makes you think she loves me?” she asked.

Dr Manning raised an eyebrow and looked around the room as though to emphasize how alone they were.

“Miss Flint, I am your doctor. I am not blind though I pretend to be at times when I do my examinations.”

He brushed an invisible piece of lint from the front of his coat while maintaining eye contact. Jenny suddenly remembered the night Vastra had discovered the concept of love bites. She had covered Jenny in dozens of them. Two days before she fell sick with the flu, which would have meant they had barely faded when… Jenny coughed and took a sip of her tea to hide her blush. Dr Manning laughed softly and on an impulse she reached out and hit him. He laughed louder and she felt herself growing redder.

“You are a terrible doctor,” she muttered.

Dr Manning kept laughing putting down his teacup so as not to spill any. Jenny contemplated hitting him again.

“Come now, I was simply surprised a Silurian and a human would get along so, well.”

Jenny pulled a face and fanned herself. Dr Manning still chuckling took pity on her. He picked up his tea again looking over at the bookcases until her face resumed it’s normal colour.

“I understand there has been some recent tension since she stopped working with Scotland Yard. Something about a tiff with an Inspector Perkis and his uncle Sir Hawler.”

“Yes, I have the irregulars on it. They are reportedly wanting to search the house, or rather have reporters sneak in and search it.”

“And have they?” he asked.

Jenny smiled.

“You know, some of the workmen don’t seem to know which way to hold a hammer and I found one standing right outside the locked laboratory. He seemed rather confused. He was also the size an ox though so,” she let the sentence trail off.

“No trouble for you? Sarah certainly wouldn’t mind a few nights of intruder watch. She does miss using her guns.”

“No, and with my cast off now they really won’t be able to do much I can’t counter. But if I think there’ll be trouble I’ll send word with the irregulars.”

Dr Manning nodded and finished his tea.

“I had best get to my next patient. Look after yourself Miss Flint.”

Jenny rose.

“Before you go Dr Manning. I have something for you and Sarah.”

Jenny unlocked the bureau and removed a parcel in bright red paper.

“Merry Christmas,” she said with a smile.

“Merry Christmas,” Dr Manning said accepting it. He removed a small parcel from his bag. It was wrapped in green paper with a red bow.

“Sarah got it so don’t ask me for any hints. She said you weren’t to open it until the sun has risen on Christmas day.” 

Jenny smiled accepting it. 

“Thank you, from both of us.”

Dr Manning gave her one last smile gathering his bag and her cast he left. Jenny closed the door behind him and felt a little better. She hadn’t realised how badly she missed Vastra until it was mentioned. If it wouldn’t irritate her more she might have some of the irregulars stay over just so the house didn’t seem so quiet. Perhaps over Christmas. 

She walked through the house not bothering to put on shoes. The workmen had finished for the day and all that was left to do was a few rooms of wallpapering then they’d be done and her home would be hers once more. 

She made her way into the library where the tree was. A half dozen gifts were already underneath, most of them were poorly wrapped and certainly from the irregulars to each other. While they may not live there they certainly considered the tree theirs. She had their gifts hidden in an upstairs cupboard. If they had any chance to touch them before Christmas morning the whole lot would be in the library constantly trying to peek through the wrapping paper and shaking each individually. 

She placed the gift from Dr Manning among the others. There were some from a few friends they’d made. Some associates of Vastra’s had sent gifts and a few came from people they’d helped. Sergeant Cotton’s daughter had brought his, and Jenny had sent her back with one in return. Vastra told Jenny to purchase a dozen of several type of gift and have them all wrapped without names. That way anyone who brought a gift would have one in return and Vastra would never have to remember the details beyond it being a scarf, toffee, or a new notebook. 

Dr Manning had been one of five exceptions. He had a copy of a psychology textbook from the future. How Vastra had convinced the Doctor to let her give it to him Jenny didn’t know, though she may not have asked. For his fiance the book had been wrapped in a particularly beautiful silk wrap from Japan. 

Jenny was tired and aware of just how much her leg probably smelt she headed upstairs to have a bath. She liberally sprinkled bath salts in the steaming hot water. She had been very happy when the plumbing had been finished and hot water was now an option upstairs. Vastra would probably make improvements on the design when she returned but for now Jenny enjoyed the relaxing feel of the hot water. 

It was then with the deepest irritation as she lay soaking a half hour later she found herself listening to someone climbing through a window down the hall. Several someones. With a sigh she rose and wiped the bulk of the water from her legs so as not to leave a trail before she put on Vastra’s robe. The Neutrino 2000 sat waiting on the chair next to her. It was ready in seconds. With one last sigh she left the bathroom, it was time to deal with the intruders. 

She stepped into the hall doing a visual sweep before she begun made her way towards the sun room. She froze when she heard the voices listening carefully.

“..she won’t be upstairs she’s a maid,” one voice whispered.

“What if she is though?” asked a second.

“Look we’re looking for evidence of scandal. The man swears she was up to something and we need proof. Now spread out there’s got to be something. Jimmy, Tick, you take the library. Mince and I will take the bedroom. If she’s doing something we’ll find it.”

Four intruders. Jenny quickly retreated and waited. Why would reporters come in a group of four? She slipped into the parlor as the men emerged. She watched through a crack as two large and particularly beefy men stepped into the hall. She saw them pause looking around then start down the end towards the bedroom. 

It was then she heard a noise downstairs and the intruders froze. One of the men nodded to the others and motioned with his hands to indicate a woman’s curves.

Jenny fought the urge to sigh, five intruders. She really was popular tonight. She glanced down at herself. She was still wet and the robe was now sticking to her. She closed her eyes. She had chosen this robe because it felt nice against her skin, and it smelt of Vastra. She had not picked it for fighting, and certainly not for it’s tendency to stick to wet flesh. She gritted her teeth. At least it might give her a half second of shock when they saw her. 

She waited as the second pair of men, much less beefy, headed downstairs. She waited a few seconds and pursued the ones in the bedroom. She’d have to take them out one at a time.

As she approached the door she could see through the cracks one of the beefy men had pulled back the covers and was _sniffing the sheets!_ She changed the Neutrino setting to maximum. 

“There’s two strong smells here, it’s weird though, both smell feminine. This might sound weird but I think one is the maid.”

Jenny remembered the voice, it had been the workman who she’d found by the laboratory.

“Wait what?” 

The second one turned and she took the opportunity to step inside and shoot them both with the Neutrino.

They crumpled. She closed the door and ignoring the slight widening of their eyes she came inside and trussed them both up with some of Vastra’s belts. They weren’t as good as rope but she was confident neither could move properly for an hour still.

Both men were completely immobile and she stepped back retrieving the Neutrino. 

“Now I have to wash the sheets,” she muttered. 

She kicked the man feeling better as she saw the tears of pain. She heard a creak on the stairs. Someone was trying to be quiet. She moved to the door and waited. There was silence on the other side as the person listened. There was a set of three knocks on the door. She made eye contact with the two intruders on the floor and gave the correct response. 

“The maid is about lads, seems she got out of a bath-”

Jenny pulled open the door and pressed the Neutrino at full power to the intruder’s throat. His eyes widened as he took in her attire. Jenny pulled the trigger watching the man fall into a heap. She stepped over his twitching form and checked the Neutrino’s power level. There was enough charge for two more shots at medium power, or one high and one low.

She sighed and looked up and down the hall. It would take two minutes for the Neutrino to charge again. The other two were downstairs. She smiled. Her sword was downstairs. She started a quick sweep to clear the upstairs rooms just in case. Footsteps on the stairs made her turn. She waited. The fourth intruder made his way upstairs and quickly moved towards the fallen body of his comrade.

He looked pretty large. Jenny turned up the power to high. She coughed and he turned eyes wide in shock right before she stunned him. He crumpled with his friend.

“Four down,” she muttered heading for the stairs. 

Downstairs she heard a noise from the kitchen. She moved to intercept and found herself pointing the Neutrino at a very shocked James.

He quickly covered his eyes with both hands and she sighed lowering the weapon. Glancing around she closed the kitchen door hiding them both.

“Sorry Miss Flint,” he whispered.

“Four upstairs, all stunned. Get the rope and tie them all up before they come to. I’ll take care of the last one.” 

James nodded peeking through his fingers. Jenny went in search of the final intruder. She looked in the conservatory and smiled as she saw Sir Hawler trapped by the safe. His eyes flicked to her and she looked back. He made some kind of noise in his throat and she smiled coming closer.

“Sir Hawler. Here you are breaking and entering to get at a safe, just like a common criminal,” she tutted. “I hope you’re comfortable because you won’t be moving for a long time.” 

She smirked and continued her sweep collecting her sword on the way past. If Hawler was here then Perkis would be too. She smiled thinking of the papers tomorrow. She’d have to send for a photographer. Although that might draw a little too much attention.

She kept going and heard a shuffling noise from the drawing room. She stopped pressing her ear to the door. She could hear a sharp intake of breath and then more papers rustling. Not wanting to alert him she carefully twisted the handle. She rushed into the room shooting Perkis in the face with the Neutrino. Tossing it aside she raised her sword. Perkis stumbled backwards falling to the floor twitching from the blast as she pointed her sword at him. He blinked up at her.

“Well, well, if it ain’t the good Inspector. I do believe this is called breaking and entering,” she said.

“Whore!” he shouted. 

For a moment she thought he was referring to her attire, then she glanced down and saw the sketches now scattered around him. It looked like he’d been looking at them for some minutes. She kicked him between the legs.

“Having fun?” she asked as he howled in pain. 

There was the sound of running feet and James burst in knife at the ready. 

“Get some more rope James, I’ve got another one.”

Perkis growled and she pressed the blade to his throat smiling as she saw a line of blood roll down his neck. 

“You’re a filthy whore spreading your legs for that monster. You vile-” his words her cut off as the blade pressed deeper again.

“Madam Vastra was very generous with you. She gave you a chance to leave. And here you are breaking into her house and calling her names. Now she would forgive you, she’s a forgiving person and lord knows she’s certainly heard worse. But me, I’m not so generous. When someone calls the person I love a monster I get a little upset.”

Perkis’ eyes were wide and his face bright red as she glared down at him. 

“I have no problem pressing this blade just that little bit deeper and watching you bleed out all over the carpet. In fact the only reason I’m not is the mess. But now I think about it, we’re already getting the house redone, it wouldn’t cost much to have them just replace the carpet in here too. I’m sure if I asked nicely they’d even take your stinking corpse with them.”

James returned with a length of rope. 

“You’re unnatural! A common bi-”

James punched him with a viciousness Jenny had not expected. She looked at him and James ducked his head blushing a little.

“Ain’t no one allowed to insult you Miss Jenny. And certainly not for, well you know.”

James gave her a smile and Jenny nodded motioning for him to drag Perkis off to join the others. She sighed and carefully gathered up the sketches. She muttered angrily as she smoothed out a crease in one. He’d broken open the draw to get at them. She looked at them for a moment more than placed them high on the bookshelf. She would fix the draw tomorrow, and maybe move the sketches to the safe.

Heading back upstairs she found James had the intruders all tied up in the hallway. She went and seeing them all well in hand changed into something far less revealing. Returning in her usual maid attire she saw James had his knife out and was glaring at the gagged group. Jenny considered the group and briefly remembered Hawler in the conservatory. If he fell asleep the safe might drop him.

She wished she’d asked Vastra for more information about how it worked before she left.

“Right, time to start talking,” she said.

James sighed putting away his knife and removing the hat of one intruder.

“I can save you some time. That one is Jimmy, me older brother. He and his friends are all sailors. They all sideline as hired muscle.”

“Well the hired muscle was sniffing the sheets,” Jenny muttered.

James pulled a face and removed the gag from the one who had been all over her sheets.

“Mince, why?” James asked.

Jenny didn’t ask how he knew which one had done it.

“We got a tip she was having affairs wi’ toffs and abandoning the babes on the street. We came to get proof we could sell.”

James shook his head. Jenny briefly closed her eyes as she contemplated the utter lack of imagination involved in that story.

“And you thought sniffing the sheets would help with that? Seriously Mince what is wrong with you?”

“Well I thought I’d be able to get the jacks’ scent and use that. Some o’ the fancy blokes are very particular with their smells.”

“And when all you could smell was a woman you didn’t just leave why?”

“Well I could smell two women. The lady and the maid,” Mince mumbled turning bright red.

Perkis started screaming something around his gag. Jenny kicked him. He whimpered falling to the side.

“Did it not occur to you that as the maid I am the one who washes and changes the sheets so they might smell like me? Or that perhaps the sheets in this house go on more than one bed,” Jenny asked. 

Mince mumbled something incoherently. James let out a frustrated breath.

“If you thought she was doing something why didn’t you ask around and see who came forwards. You could have asked any one of the irregulars and you woulda got the truth. But no you idiots had to go believing some story a posh nob was spreading at the pub. Then without so much as considering the likelihood of the source you go break in and start sniffing sheets. You know that ain’t gonna be proof of anything.”

James looked apologetically at Jenny.

“I’m really sorry Miss Flint. I know this has been a rough night, it’s jus’ he may be a right-” James stopped himself and glared at Jimmy. “But he is my brother and while they aren’t too sharp as you can tell, they ain’t the bad sort.”

Jenny sighed. She had wanted a nice quiet evening. A long soak in the bath followed by a book before she went to sleep, she had been thinking of sleeping in the master bed again just to see if it meant she could finally get some sleep. She couldn’t now, she’d have to change the sheets and she was exhausted.

“I am too tired for this,” Jenny muttered. “Fine, but if they ever break in again I’ll be handing them over to the police on two counts.”

James nodded and glared at the men.

“I appreciate it Miss Flint. I promise they won’t be any trouble for you ever again,” James said moving to untie them.

“What about this one?” she muttered kicking Perkis.

“Well Miss we’d be happy to take care of him for you,” Mince said.

Jenny looked at Mince carefully sizing him up. She looked at the very apologetic James and thought of Sir Hawler downstairs. She sighed. 

“Do any of you have connections at the docks?” she asked. 

They all nodded quickly.

Jenny sat in the drawing room taking a moment to appreciate the new wallpaper before she poured herself some tea. She smiled as she looked at the paper before her. It seemed that word had finally reached the press regarding the disappearance of Sir Hawler, there was even some question whether it was a case for the great detective. She smiled as she saw how the article went on to suggest the yard had best mend it’s relationship with the veiled detective before it was too late. 

Jenny amused herself for a moment thinking of how Vastra would react when she figured out exactly what had happened to Sir Hawler. Nothing like a bit of hard work to put things into perspective for a man. Especially when that hard work landed you in America with no way back. She suspected his wife would be pleased with his extended absence. Perkis was another matter but no one seemed to care what had happened to him. 

She sighed and sat back. Vastra’s latest letter had arrived that morning and it had sounded like she was having fun heading off into the desert with a guide on a camel. An animal she insisted she found disgusting but had called tolerable as a travel companion compared to those she had been on a boat with. As she reread the lines Jenny tried not to cry on the pages. She took a deep breath controlling herself. With the renovations done and the intruders taken care of she found herself at a loose end, which meant she had far more time to miss Vastra.

The latest letter indicated Vastra was hoping to be on her way home soon, she was certain she knew the answer to the mysterious deaths she just had to go find one last piece of the puzzle. She would miss Christmas by a couple of weeks but they could exchange their gifts when she returned. If she returned.

Jenny wiped away the tears that pricked at the corners of her eyes. Vastra’s letter was a good six pages. She wouldn’t write so much if she didn’t intend to return. She wouldn’t have taken the time each night to write out all the things she had seen and discovered if she didn’t care. She wouldn’t have added the tiny sketches on the margins if she hadn’t thought Jenny would like them. 

But would she still care if she met other Silurians on this last trip into the desert. Jenny knew that’s what Vastra was looking for and she couldn’t help the fear Vastra was going to find her people and never return. 

There was a commotion outside and the kitchen door burst open and slammed shut again. Jenny got up making her way to the hall as she heard running feet. Gritting her teeth Jenny pulled out her sword and found herself looking at the Doctor.

“Jenny!” he said excitedly.

“Doctor,” she said smiling. 

He swept her into a tight hug which she allowed. As he put her down she found herself embraced just as warmly by Donna. The pair looked rather out of breath. Then she saw what looked to be the very scared Prince Bertie standing awkwardly behind them.

“What’s happening?” she asked. 

The Prince looked terrified. There was a loud bang at the kitchen door and then the Doctor and Donna started speaking at once.

“The kraal are trying to-” the Doctor said.

“We need protection from-” Donna said.

They both stopped and looked at each other.

“Where’s your girlfriend?” Donna asked.

“Vastra’s in Egypt,” Jenny said.

Donna looked at the Doctor. He looked a little awkward and made a face.

“Alright, so maybe I should have called ahead but it could still work.”

There was a crash from the kitchen and something started to emerge. Jenny almost smiled, she could use a good fight. She raised her sword. The Doctor grabbed her hand.

“Run!” he yelled.

Jenny sat by the fire dressed in her waistcoat and pants. No one was expected so she felt no great need to present as the maid, and the clothes reminded her of Vastra. She had been nervous when Vastra had given them to her but Vastra had pointed out that it was rather difficult to learn how to kick properly in skirts. The first time Jenny put them on it had taken a whole two minutes before she dared to come out. Vastra had politely not mentioned her blush at the time. Jenny sighed trying to pull her thoughts to anything other than Vastra.

It had been a wonderful distraction running around with the Doctor and Donna trying to keep the Prince safe. In the end there had been a lot of electrical currents and some impressive fireworks under the Thames, and an awful lot of running, but it was all over. 

Now it was Christmas eve and she was sitting watching the fire with a cold cup of tea rereading the three letters she had from Vastra and trying not to worry she would never return. 

Jenny looked over at the tree and sighed. Her letter was dated two weeks ago saying she was heading in to the deep desert in search of answers and would send word when she was heading back but Jenny wondered if she would ever come back. It had been over a month now. Perhaps hidden in the desert she would find more Silurians and stay leaving Jenny behind with only these letters. Jenny rubbed her face erasing the tears and sighed again. It was almost midnight and she wanted to go to bed but she knew she wouldn’t sleep. She missed Vastra. Even if she surrounded herself with what was left of Vastra’s wardrobe and buried herself in her bath salts she would still wake throughout the night her hands reaching out trying to find her.

Jenny wrapped a blanket closer around herself pulling her feet up from the floor as she looked at the fire. She had taken to napping when she could to sleep. It was somehow easier to curl up on the couch and close her eyes for a couple of hours than try and get a full night in bed. She knew it wasn’t really the bed. It was the uncertainty, not knowing if Vastra would return. If she got used to sleeping alone again it would be like admitting Vastra wasn’t coming back.

The sound of the front door opening and closing made her sit up. She tossed the blanket aside listening intently. Whoever it was didn’t even try to be quiet as their boots clicked across the marble to the wood. She heard a door open. A small part of her wondered; she had seen the Doctor that very morning and he did say something about Christmas dinner, and a surprise. The Doctor who could travel through space and time…

She ran from the library diving around the corner as she raced through the house. A disheveled and somewhat dusty Vastra was hanging her traveling coat in the hall cupboard as Jenny appeared around the corner.

Vastra turned smiling as Jenny kept running throwing herself into Vastra’s waiting arms and kissed her. Vastra kissed her back with equal desperation. Jenny found herself lifted off her feet and spun around her back pressed against the wall. 

Vastra was home. She had come back to her.

Vastra’s hands were already in her hair the pins falling all over the floor as Jenny wrapped her legs around Vastra’s waist not caring at all about how desperate it made her look as she clung to Vastra kissing her again and again. Vastra moaned something against her mouth pressing harder against her as Jenny’s hands begun to undo the buttons on Vastra’s shirt. 

“You didn’t really think we’d- oh okay nevermind.”

Jenny stopped kissing Vastra long enough to look up and see the Doctor was there and so was Donna. The Doctor had turned around and Donna was shaking her head at them. Vastra was not deterred in the slightest her lips making their way down Jenny’s neck as she pulled off her necktie throwing it to the side.

“And she was so shy last time,” Donna said looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded somehow exchanging a look with Donna without actually turning around.

“Well what can you expect from Victorians. They’re known for their promiscuity. Worse than the Romans.”

Donna nodded in agreement. She looked back at them and raised her eyebrows as she saw Vastra kissing Jenny’s increasingly exposed collarbone.

“Really?” she asked. “You’re just going to do it here in the hallway? While we’re standing here? I’m sure there’s some kind of etiquette rules against this. You haven’t even offered us tea yet,” she said indicating herself and the Doctor.

Vastra growled something and Jenny laughed holding Vastra tighter. She would be embarrassed later but right now she didn’t care because a smiling, happy, in one piece, and clearly having missed her just as much, Vastra was home. Jenny stroked Vastra’s cheek making her look up.

“They’re right ma’am we can hardly engage in anything inappropriate before we’ve offered them tea.”

Vastra sighed and glanced over her shoulder to the Doctor and Donna.

“There’s biscuits and wine in the library,” Vastra said keeping Jenny’s legs firmly wrapped around her waist. “We’ll join you in a minute.”

The Doctor offered Donna an arm and the pair of them wandered off towards the library making some kind of commentary about _Victorians_. Jenny looked back at Vastra. Vastra was smiling at her. She turned her head to kiss Jenny’s hand.

“It would be terribly rude to throw them out when they did bring you home early,” Jenny said with a sigh.

Vastra hissed softly and kissed her once more stealing her breath. Jenny refused to let herself be distracted. She broke the kiss placing both her hands on Vastra’s chest.

“Well they should have had the decency to give me more than a three minute head start. And they question my etiquette.”

Jenny laughed as she gently stroked Vastra’s face. 

“I’m sure we can wait a few hours, and maybe put them in the downstairs rooms. The last thing we need is Donna speculating just what we’re up to.”

Vastra huffed a little but she put Jenny down. 

“I don’t think she’ll need to speculate my dear.”

Jenny redid her buttons with a sigh. She promised herself she would let Vastra undo them all again soon. Vastra offered her arm. Jenny took it. They could hear music from the library. Music of a kind Jenny had never heard before. Vastra noticed her surprise.

“Donna wanted to dance, and the Doctor said rock is close to the music I grew up with.”

“Is it?” Jenny asked.

Vastra paused listening. She looked back at Jenny.

“Our drummers were better.”

Jenny laughed and led Vastra inside the library to see Donna and the Doctor dancing in a way she was sure only the drunk or very young would.

“Done greeting each other? Excellent. Now I’m going to teach you how to jive.”

Donna scoffed.

“Oi I am a world champion dancer.”

“Maybe an uninhabited one.”

Jenny looked at Vastra.

“How do Silurian’s dance?” she asked.

Vastra smiled and glanced at their guests.

“I’ll show you later,” she promised.

Jenny smiled and gave in to the coaxing letting the Doctor teach her the steps. She soon found she did rather like the music, and the chance to dance with Vastra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up within a couple of days.
> 
> Next time Vastra has something to ask Jenny and finds it's harder than she had anticipated.


	11. A proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vastra has trouble asking Jenny a question
> 
> Warning: sex at the start and towards the end.

Jenny woke feeling remarkably well rested. She blinked against the light and stretched smiling as she felt the warm presence of Vastra behind her. She turned to look at her still sleeping love. The sun had risen and the entire room was filled with a warm yellow light that seemed to make everything glow. Jenny curled closer against Vastra feeling the slow rise and fall of her chest. Vastra roused a little her arm tightening around Jenny pulling her closer. Jenny decided they had slept enough and begun to kiss Vastra’s face and neck. Vastra made a humming noise and rolled onto her back pulling Jenny in closer.

“It is still morning my love,” Vastra muttered not opening her eyes.

Jenny smiled.

“Yes, it’s Christmas morning.” Jenny abandoned all pretense and climbed on top of Vastra. “And I want to unwrap a present.”

Jenny thrust her hips against Vastra’s. Vastra was suddenly wide awake her blue eyes focused on Jenny sitting atop her. Jenny stretched enjoying the way Vastra’s eyes followed the movement down her naked body. She placed her hands on either side of Vastra smiling as she watched Vastra’s gaze shift to her breasts. Vastra hadn’t seemed all that interested in them until she’d grabbed one by accident and heard Jenny’s moan. Since then she had become far more interested. Jenny started pressing tiny kisses to the line of sensitive scales across Vastra’s chest teasing her. Vastra roughly pulled Jenny up for a kiss that soon became more desperate. Jenny fought the urge to laugh as Vastra’s hands were suddenly all over her pulling her closer still. Jenny moaned as Vastra’s muscular thigh shifted between her legs.

“I suppose you could have one present before everyone wakes up,” Vastra said.

Jenny kissed her harder grinding against her leg as Vastra thrust up against her. It felt like the perfect morning, Vastra was here, it was Christmas, and she had no plans to get out of bed for at least an hour. The Doctor and Donna could prepare their own breakfast. Jenny started to kiss her way down Vastra’s body. Vastra made a happy clicking noise in the back of her throat as Jenny pressed a kiss to her hip.

“What the hell are you!” Donna yelled from downstairs. “Doctor there’s children in the kitchen!”

“What?”

“Intruders!” Tom yelled.

Vastra sighed as they heard a fight begin downstairs between the irregulars and their house guests. Vastra got up wrapping herself in a robe ignoring Jenny’s protest. She pulled open the door and much to Jenny’s surprise yelled down the stairs.

“If I have to come down there none of you are getting any presents!”

The sounds suddenly stopped then there was a chorus of “sorry” from the irregulars and their house guests.Jenny fell back against the pillows laughing as Vastra stormed back in muttering about children. Vastra returned to the bed and to kissing Jenny.

“We should get dressed,” Jenny said recognising the crashing sound of pots in the kitchen. 

Vastra huffed and begun kissing her way down Jenny’s neck then lower. Jenny gasped.

“Actually I’m sure they can wait ten minutes.”

Vastra chuckled tossing aside her robe and moving between Jenny’s legs. Jenny sighed and stretched her hands up to grip the bed frame. Vastra lowered her head and Jenny moaned as she felt Vastra’s tongue circle her clit. 

A louder crash sound made them both turn and look towards the closed door. Jenny laughed and pulled a growling Vastra up for a kiss.

“I’d better go make sure they don’t burn the house down trying to make toast.” 

Vastra didn’t seem to care her hand replacing her tongue. Jenny moaned her hips thrusting against Vastra’s fingers of their own accord. Vastra smirked at her and Jenny hit her shoulder. 

“They’ll all be gone this evening and then I can make it up to you,” she promised. 

Vastra sighed and nodded. They rose and exchanging brief kisses dressed. Their appearance in the kitchen was greeted with cheers from the irregulars, the Doctor, and Donna, all of whom were now wearing brightly coloured party hats despite the early hour. Jenny seeing what was about to be a disastrous waste of eggs organized breakfast for everyone before they all went to the Library. 

Presents were distributed in a mess of paper and excited children, including the Doctor. Donna seemed quite happy with her impromptu gifts of silk and toffee. The Doctor, to Jenny’s surprise, was overjoyed to get a book on trains and sat with Eddie who was clutching his new wooden one, the two of them pointing at the illustrations and making a lot of excited noises. 

As their guests spread about the library Jenny went to sit beside Vastra. Jenny removed the present she had hidden and handed it over.

“Here ma’am,” she said.

Vastra smiled and with a level of care Jenny had not expected opened it. She smiled as she found the collection of water colour paints inside. She gripped Jenny’s hand tightly.

“Thank you my love,” she whispered.

Jenny glanced at the collection of children around them and nodded.

“You can thank me properly later.”

“I have yours too, but it may be best to not let the children see it.”

Jenny was intrigued as she rose and, after a final check to see their many guests were occupied, let Vastra lead her to the laboratory. They did a final check at the door to make sure they weren’t being watched before Vastra pulled her inside kissing her quickly. Jenny grinned and waited as Vastra went and retrieved a blue package from one of the higher cupboards.

Jenny opened it to see a gauntlet of some kind.

“I adapted the Neutrino design to give it more fire power.”

Jenny excitedly strapped it on and admired it for a minute. She could see the green charge bar and several settings ranging from 1-7. Jenny pointed it away admiring the style. 

“The firing mechanism is built into the gauntlet, you can press the button on top or there’s with a second trigger. You can fire it by squeezing the trigger and if you drop it the gauntlet will automatically pull it back with a magnetic pulse.”

Vastra turned the gauntlet over showing the small clip with a pad at the end. It fitted perfectly in Jenny’s hand. She raised her hand testing the feel. Vastra smiled and set a metal container at the far end of the worktable for her to shoot. Jenny smiled taking careful aim. She barely felt the kickback as the green light shot out sending the container crashing to the ground with a loud clang sound. Jenny turned back to Vastra and kissed her.

“Thank you ma’am.”

Vastra smiled kissing her again. It had been a while since they’d done any chemistry experiments and Jenny was starting to consider the convenient height of the workbench. They heard music start in the library. Vastra sighed and Jenny removed the gauntlet watching the trigger fly back into it’s place. They still had guests. 

“I had best start lunch before they all start moaning about their stomachs,” Jenny said.

Vastra nodded and gave her one final kiss before they went back to the festivities.

Vastra was nervous. She knew it was wrong to wish for everyone to disappear so she could have Jenny to herself once more, at the same time she wanted them to stay as long as possible to stall. The irregulars went quickly heading out after lunch with their gifts to go see their friends and what little family a few of them had. The Doctor and Donna however were far more difficult to simply shoo out of the house. The four of them decided to take a walk to go see the city in it’s Christmas cheer. 

Vastra did enjoy the pair’s company and it was nice to see Jenny wearing something other than her maid uniform in public. She and Donna spent most of the walk swapping stories about growing up. They had completely different experiences and yet the two of them seemed to have the same number of occurrences where they had to tell a man to “jog on”. 

Vastra smiled listening to Donna describe an encounter at a club. She looked at the Doctor who had found a walking stick and top hat he seemed to be enjoying. He smiled at her.

“So, when are you going to ask her?” he asked.

“Ask who what?” Vastra asked.

“Ask Jenny,” the Doctor lowered his voice. “To marry you.”

Vastra was aware she was blushing but said nothing instead nodding politely to a woman she vaguely recognised.

“Oh come on, I know what that bracelet means even if they don’t,” the Doctor said still keeping his voice low.

Vastra briefly considered lying.

“Tonight. I am asking her tonight,” she muttered.

The Doctor grinned as Vastra glanced over her shoulder at Jenny. She was telling Donna a story using a lot of hand movements. He started humming and touched his hat in greeting to a pair of young women as they passed. The girls giggled.

“Excellent I do love engagements. You’ll need to get down on one knee when you do. Ooh are you going to do it while we’re visiting?” he whispered.

“No I will not,” Vastra muttered. “It’s hard enough as it is without witnesses.”

“What? You’re not scared she’ll say no?” the Doctor asked.

Vastra was acutely aware how close behind them Jenny and Donna were.

“Not at all,” she said trying to sound confident. 

The Doctor turned to her and using his cane tilted his top hat so she could get a clear look at his disbelieving expression. 

“I’m terrified,” Vastra admitted.

The Doctor smiled and spun his cane one handed smiling at her. Vastra was terrified Jenny would say no. She had found the bracelet in one of the hidden tombs and thought it a sign, but now she was going to have to actually do it…

“I’m sure she’ll say yes,” the Doctor whispered. 

Vastra didn’t feel so confident. She looked back at Jenny and saw her watching her. She smiled and Vastra smiled back forcing herself to turn around and talk to the Doctor about something else, anything else. 

They returned to a light dinner followed by several rounds of charades in which the Doctor expressly forbid any telepathic communication. Jenny took his suggestion as a personal challenge and paired with Donna to prove she could beat him without it. The Doctor had to admit defeat after four rounds. Then finally with much hugging and promises to visit again soon the Doctor and Donna made their exit. 

“No need to show us out, I know where I parked the Tardis,” the Doctor said. 

Vastra waved from the door as the two headed out the back gate. She turned back and noticed her hand was trembling a little. Silence seemed to fall over the house now their guests were gone and she could hear Jenny pouring a glass of wine. She took a deep breath and closed the door. 

“Shall we go to the library, or did you want to head upstairs?” Jenny asked smiling.

Vastra did her best to not look scared as she turned to smile at her. This was her Jenny, the woman she loved, the woman she wanted to marry, and she was going to ask her. Vastra had planned a whole speech but now she was looking at Jenny she didn’t seem able to say anything.

“Ma’am?”

“The library I think,” she said quickly. 

Jenny reached out her hand taking Vastra’s. Vastra entwined her fingers with Jenny’s letting her pull her towards the library.

“You seem a little distracted,” Jenny said. 

“Perhaps a little,” Vastra admitted. 

She hesitated as they reached the library.

“I’ll be with you in a minute my love, I just want to get something,” Vastra said. 

“Another present?” Jenny asked.

“Of a sort.”

Jenny’s face suddenly changed and she looked almost alarmed.

“Donna didn’t buy us a strap on did she?”

Vastra laughed and shook her head. Jenny sighed in relief and Vastra kissed her. Then she kissed her again. Jenny kissed her back without any hesitation. She had missed her so very much while she was gone. It had felt like a part of her was missing.

She’d asked the Doctor and Donna to give her a minute before following just in case she came home and found Jenny hadn’t missed her at all, or even that she might have been with someone else. She had been gone for over a month after all. When she’d arrived she’d prepared herself for the worst before she tasted the air, searching for any woman. But there had been no one.

Then Jenny had run to meet her. She would replay that moment for years to come, anytime she doubted for a second that Jenny had missed her. But missing her was one thing. It was quite another to marry her.

“Don’t be too long,” Jenny said and kissed her cheek. 

Vastra nodded and watched Jenny walk ahead of her. Vastra returned to the hall and her coat still hanging in the cupboard. She removed the bracelet from deep in the pockets. It was a simple design, a Silurian piece made of finely twisted gold and lapis lazuli shards. It was not a very human piece. It seemed almost too delicate for her Jenny and would need to sit on her upper arm instead of her wrist as intended. She was scared she wouldn’t like it and instead want a ring, but this was what her people did. This was her culture and she wanted Jenny to wear this one piece of it. She wanted Jenny as her wife both in the human and the Silurian way.

She took a deep breath. She could see her hands shaking and she quickly closed the cupboard door. She could do this. Vastra forced herself to march towards the library the bracelet in her hand. She would do this. She was a Silurian warrior, she would not let fear stop her from getting what she wanted.

She returned to the library and saw Jenny standing before the fire a glass of wine in her hand her hair loose. She turned as Vastra entered and smiled. Vastra struggled to breathe her hand clenching around the bracelet.

“Are you alright ma’am?”

Vastra nodded coming forwards. She stopped three steps away looking at Jenny trying to find the words. Jenny looked a little worried as she watched Vastra struggle.

“Ma’am.”

_This is much harder than I anticipated._

Jenny put her wine down not taking her eyes off Vastra. She crossed the space between them her hands coming up to rest on Vastra’s shoulders.

“I wanted to ask you something,” Vastra finally said. 

She had no idea why she was breathing so heavily.

Jenny’s eyes got very wide as she looked at Vastra. She looked at the bracelet Vastra held. She felt Jenny’s hands tighten reflexively.

“Yes?” Jenny whispered.

Was it Vastra’s imagination or was Jenny suddenly nervous too?

“I know we’ve talked about the future and I understand if you have some reservations, but I, I,” Vastra stopped. 

She was scared again. No matter what memories she conjured of Jenny running towards her, or the many times she had said she loved her she still felt sure Jenny was going to gently say no, that it was too soon, she wasn’t ready. It had barely been a year. That she couldn’t marry her.

“Just ask me,” Jenny whispered.

Vastra looked up at her.

“Silurians didn’t do rings, and I found this in Egypt and I…” 

Vastra was shaking. Jenny took a step closer her hands gripping Vastra’s face and forcing her to look at her.

“Ask me,” Jenny whispered.

She looked almost as terrified as Vastra felt her breathing shallow and her eyes wide as she stared at Vastra.

“Ask me now so I can say yes and you can rip this dress off me and put that bracelet on my arm and, and-”

“You might say no,” Vastra whispered.

They were so close now. Jenny’s face almost touching hers.

“I won’t say no,” Jenny whispered. 

Vastra closed her eyes for a moment breathing in. She had no idea why this was so hard. 

_Ask me._

She opened her eyes again looking at Jenny. Her Jenny.

“Jenny Flint, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

It was barely more than a whisper but she heard it. 

“Yes, yes, yes I will.”

All the terror drained from her to be replaced by something else entirely. She kissed Jenny again and again her hands tangling in her hair as Jenny pressed herself closer and closer. Vastra frustrated with the clothing between them gripped the front of Jenny’s dress and ripped it open.

Jenny tugged at the remains pulling the tattered material away until she wore only her corset and shift. Vastra put the bracelet in place on her arm. For a moment she admired the sight of the gold against Jenny’s pale skin. Jenny didn’t let her admire it for long as her own fingers started on Vastra’s dress.

Clothes were removed with no regard for their reuse as Vastra lifted Jenny off her feet and then lay her on the rug before the fire.

“I love you,” Jenny said pulling her in for another kiss.

“And I you,” Vastra replied kissing her way down Jenny’s body. 

Jenny gasped as she felt the first touch of Vastra’s tongue. The bracelet around her arm made her acutely aware of her racing heartbeat as she gripped Vastra’s head urging her to keep going. Vastra did not seem to need any additional encouragement as she sucked and licked until Jenny pressed herself harder against Vastra’s mouth begging for more.

Jenny moaned as Vastra buried two fingers deep inside her. She knew she wasn’t going to last long. She held on tighter unable to stop smiling. Vastra was going to marry her. She was going to marry her. They were engaged! Her whole body tensed as she felt Vastra’s fingers move faster. 

“Yes, please yes,” she moaned.

Her hips jerked as she could feel herself get closer and closer. She thrust harder against Vastra’s face begging her. 

“Please ma’am, please, god, more,”

Vastra switched from licking to sucking and suddenly Jenny felt the orgasm crash into her. Her body shook as her hands tightened. She could feel the growl in Vastra’s throat as she pulled her closer and closer. Even as she lay on the floor panting and shaking she didn’t feel done. Vastra moved back up her body placing kisses as she went.

“Better?” Vastra asked.

Jenny grabbed Vastra kissing her roughly as she rolled on top of her.

“Not yet ma’am.”

She grinned hearing Vastra’s moan as she slid two fingers inside her. Vastra had been gone for over a month, and Jenny fully intended to catch up on everything she’d missed.

Vastra collapsed onto the rug once more as a sweaty and panting Jenny collapsed on top of her. She wasn’t sure if she had died and come back again but whatever had happened she had Jenny in her arms. Her hand went to the bracelet now securely situated on Jenny’s arm. She smiled feeling it. She had said yes. Vastra smiled. She had said “yes” quite a few times.

“Ma’am, I don’t think I can feel my legs.” 

Vastra laughed and rolled over trapping Jenny under her.

“Are you sure my love?” Her hand trailed down Jenny’s leg watching the twitch as her hand begun it’s path back up.

“Oh god,” Jenny moaned.

The doorbell rang and they looked at each other.

“I am not getting that,” Jenny said firmly. 

Vastra laughed and shook her head.

“Nor am I.” 

Vastra kissed her again and again. The bell rang once more and was ignored again as they lay entwined by the fire looking at each other.

“I’ll need to buy you a ring,” Jenny said.

“I will wear it proudly my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would be up within a few days. Next one will be a bit of a longer wait.
> 
> Next time Vastra and Jenny go on a trip to solve a mystery involving an old family legend


	12. A getaway to the country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Vastra get asked to go investigate a family legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry or the delay y'all. This chapter feels like a bit of a... disjointed chapter, I am not sure whatt it was but I couldn't get it to click right. I decided to just upload it rather than poke angrily at it for another week.

Vastra looked up from her paper as Jenny entered the train carriage at last. They had noticed what appeared to be thirty well dressed school boys waiting to board on the platform and were eager to avoid them. Neither Jenny nor Vastra considered their experiences with such children positive.

“Everything is secure ma’am and I’ve been told they’ll be serving afternoon tea in the dining car at three,” Jenny said.

Vastra nodded still smiling at Jenny. She looked and sounded every bit the proper maid, Vastra could almost believe the performance were it not for the slight quirk of her eyebrow as she pulled down the blinds hiding the inside of their compartment from the hallway.

“Thank you my dear.”

Jenny took a seat beside her and after a quick check to see the city passing by the window rested her head on Vastra’s shoulder. Vastra absently put her arm around Jenny’s waist pulling her a little closer. She hadn’t had the chance to finish reading her newspaper that morning and there were a few stories she was monitoring closely. 

Jenny smiled looking at Vastra’s left hand. She was wearing gloves but Jenny could still see the ring outlined underneath. It had taken three jewelers, a month of work, and far more money than she would admit, but she had managed to get a ring made that matched her bracelet. 

One particularly fine Sunday morning when they had no cases and could take their time she had taken the box out and gotten down on one knee to present it to Vastra. Vastra hadn’t been able to take her eyes off it or Jenny the whole day. Even now three weeks later Jenny kept seeing her looking at her hand and smiling. 

She knew she probably couldn’t really judge Vastra her fascination considering how often she found herself touching the bracelet on her arm. Vastra pressed a kiss to her head before returning her attention fully to the newspaper. Jenny closed her eyes settling against Vastra for a nap. It had been a busy morning for her. Though she was highly forgiving of the client in this case.

\--

Jenny had only just sat down to breakfast when the bell rang. She had sighed heavily getting up as Vastra looked away from her newspaper.

“I think I may need to change my ad to say not available for consultation until after ten,” Vastra muttered.

Jenny smiled and went to answer the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see Dr Manning standing there his new wife on his arm.

“I do beg your pardon for the early hour Miss Flint but we had hoped to consult with Madam Vastra and yourself on a matter.”

Jenny stepped back granting them admittance. She smiled as they both waved her away removing their own coats and hanging them over their arms.

“We don’t anticipate being very long. I know how Vastra enjoys her morning considerations of the papers,” Sarah said with a smile.

Jenny laughed and led them through to the breakfast room. She dropped a curtsy just to see Vastra roll her eyes as she announced the pair.

“Dr Manning and his wife to see you ma’am.”

Vastra smiled looking up from her paper and motioned for the two to join them. Jenny returned to her seat as Dr Manning seated his wife and sat beside her.

“Please have something to eat,” Vastra said indicating the large stack of toast in the middle of the table. 

Vastra had little need for breakfast needing only one large meal each day. She did however enjoy the ritual of tea and toast each morning as she read the papers and so breakfast was had each morning. Jenny however required a proper breakfast and anticipating possible irregular arrivals she had made about half a loaf of toast. 

“Thank you,” said Dr Manning. “Again we do apologise for the interruption to your morning routine. We would have come later but I have a full day at the hospital ahead and I wanted to get this resolved first.”

Vastra nodded.

“Perfectly understandable. I am always happy to forgive the intrusion of friends. I take it there is some kind of mystery you need resolved.”

“Yes, a cousin, well Sarah’s cousin. Have you heard of Sir Houndsworth?”

“Indeed, he died not two days ago, a heart attack from what I heard.”

Dr Manning nodded buttering some toast and offering it to his wife who accepted it with a smile. 

“But you suspect otherwise?” Jenny asked.

“There is a family legend. Well best Sarah tell it she’s the expert.”

Sarah scoffed quickly finishing her mouthful of toast.

“There’s not much to it really. Back in the line was a rotten man by the name of Hugo who imprisoned a local girl for the usual reasons. She escaped and he chased the poor woman all over the moors.

She died and he was reportedly killed by a devil dog in revenge. The legend says it haunts the whole family line determined to kill the Houndsworth heirs. It’s cropped up over the centuries for various reasons and I guess this is just the latest.”

She gave an apologetic shrug and took another bite of her toast. Jenny had the impression the pair had left without breakfast that morning. She picked up the stack and set it before the woman with a smile.

“And you think someone brought this devil dog back again to kill Charles Houndsworth?” Vastra asked.

“Yes, poor uncle Charles always had a delicate heart and was terrified of the family legend. The man near fainted when he saw a spaniel so I can understand how he might have died suddenly if he saw what he thought was the devil dog,” she sighed. “Legend or not I am rather fond of Henry, the new heir. He is a rare sweetheart and one of the few in my family who actually likes Edward. He returned from Canada just the other week at a great rush to attend our wedding and now he might be in danger. It would do the whole family a world of good to have you resolve this legend once and for all, and I would be relieved to know you’re about should anyone try to remove Henry from the family line.”

Vastra exchanged a look with Jenny who nodded. Vastra turned back to Dr Manning.

“Where is Henry now?” she asked.

“The Houndsworth estate. It’s in a very nice piece of Devonshire. We were heading down ourselves to visit on the weekend before we went off on our honeymoon. I’m sure he’d be delighted to have some company in the house, besides the Barrymores that is. Mr and Mrs Barrymore are the butler and housekeeper. They’re reportedly intending to quit their posts once Henry is properly settled though.”

Vastra looked at Jenny.

“What do you think my dear?” 

“Long walks out on the moors tracking down an old legend. It sounds like a lovely break. Shall I pack the bags?”

Vastra smiled.

“Yes, I think we should just be able to catch the midday train. I don’t suppose you would be able to give us some kind of introduction for your cousin?”

Sarah smiled and removed a letter from her bag presenting it to Vastra with a smile.

“I’ll send him a telegram to expect you this evening.”  
-

Vastra was very much of a mind that trains were an agreeable enough form of travel, that was if one wasn’t sharing it with a horde of school children all determined to be as much of a nuisance as possible. 

The first interruption was a young schoolboy who stumbled in and looked at them confused before leaving on his own. The second was not so wise having come in as Jenny was kneeling to pick up a fallen book. He made some kind of obscene comment and Jenny threw him out by the ear slamming the door after him.

A pair of small boys followed by a rather stressed looking teacher made three. The teacher had been quite apologetic quickly removing his young charges but soon the children were racing up and down the corridor making enough noise to raise the dead. Vastra watched Jenny give up the idea of getting any sleep and offered her a book.

Fourth was a freckled youth who was “lost” and tried to slide inside the one inch gap he’d made before Jenny blocked the door. He tried to convince her to open it further saying could use some more refined company. He came back twice each time attempting to charm his way past Jenny. On his third attempt Jenny got fed up and threatened to throw him out the window if she saw him once more.

Vastra looked over at her angry fiance who was glaring at the door while muttering and decided that in future they would wait for the next train instead of traveling with children. Jenny continued to mutter angrily as she picked up her book once more. Vastra moved to sit next to the door and retrieved her revolver. Jenny noticed and sighed. Not ten minutes later the door burst open again. Vastra casually pointed the revolver at the intruders.

“Leave,” she said.

The pair of young men who had entered quickly closed the door mumbling an apology. Jenny sighed putting aside her book. Vastra put aside her papers.

“Are you alright my dear?”

Jenny huffed and leaned against Vastra with a sigh. Vastra put an arm around her.

“Just tired ma’am. How much longer?” Jenny asked.

“We have another two hours to go I’m afraid. We could go and have some afternoon tea if you want?” 

Jenny sighed and shook her head. They heard the frustrated yell of a teacher as a pair of feet raced past. Vastra was certain she would soon have a headache from the ruckus. The muffled shouting of another passenger further down made them both look up from their reading.

“It seems we are not the only ones upset at interruptions,” Vastra muttered.

As if on cue the door opened again and Vastra raised the revolver. It shut quickly then reopened.

“I bet that ain’t even loaded,” their intruder scoffed.

Vastra looked at Jenny and then they both considered their latest interruption. He appeared to be a boy of approximately thirteen with ginger hair and a rather weak chin in a neat blue suit embroidered with the initials EHT. Vastra raised an eyebrow and lowered the revolver. 

“You are correct. You are also unwelcome. Leave little ape.”

The boy smirked. He didn’t move his eyes now on Jenny.

“I say your maid is quite pretty.” 

Vastra handed the revolver to Jenny. Jenny added one bullet and spun the case flicking it closed before handing it to Vastra again. Vastra very deliberately removed the safety.

“If you don’t leave I will pull the trigger.”

There was a flicker of fear but the boy maintained the smirk.

“I am Edger Harvey Thomas the fifth-”

The gun clicked and Vastra sighed.

“What a pity.”

“You could have shot me!” Edgar yelled.

“I know. Jenny my love would you be so kind.”

Taking advantage of the boy’s confusion Jenny grabbed his ear and dragged him into the corridor in search of his teacher.

“She could have shot me!” he yelled.

“Yes and we’re all very disappointed she didn’t,” Jenny said forcing the boy forwards.

He let out another pained yell.

“My father will hear about this. You can’t treat me like this.” Edgar yelled.

Jenny rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sure he is equally disappointed at your continued existence, and yes I can,” she said pulling harder ignoring the boy’s pained cry. “See I just did.”

“He’s a senior account manager for the bank of England. He’ll have the police arrest you for assault. I am a-”

Jenny had had quite enough. She spotted the teacher and roughly shoved his young charge into his arms. The boy and teacher stumbled back from the force.

“Ma’am wishes for you to keep this filth out of her compartment.”

“She pointed a gun at me!” Edgar Harvey Thomas yelled.

“It wasn’t loaded, the first time.”

The teacher clutched his charge closer. He seemed torn between apology and alarm. Jenny glared at him apology won.

“Please assure your mistress I will-”

Jenny turned and left the teacher spluttering behind her. One of the passing boys opened his mouth. Whatever he had been about to say was immediately silenced by the glare Jenny gave him.

Back in the compartment she rested her head against the window watching the countryside pass by.

“Next time I’ll actually load the bullet,” she muttered.

She removed the bullet from her apron pocket and held it up to the light. Vastra laughed softly pulling her closer and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I mean it. The arrogant little toad could use a good kicking.”

“When we return you can send the irregulars off to make him miserable,” Vastra promised.

Jenny smiled and leaned back against her. Vastra put an arm around Jenny her fingers brushing the place where her bracelet sat. Jenny sighed. 

Two stops later the children all got off and the entire train seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at their exit. Jenny put away her book and slept the remaining hour undisturbed her head in Vastra’s lap. 

Sir Henry Hundsworth was a very agreeable man. He looked to be in his mid thirties with the face that seemed to have a constantly happy smile. He welcomed them both with open arms and much delight. 

“Madam Vastra, Miss Flint. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. Sarah has told me such lovely things about the both of you. I’m delighted to have you visit. Please come in, come in.”

They looked up at the large and rather Gothic manor above them. It’s imposing facade was not helped by the countryside. The manor was surrounded on all sides by particularly bleak primarily empty moor with only a few spindly trees dotted among the hills. Vastra did not like it. She found she liked the two policemen rushing up the drive less. 

“Mr Barrymore would you be so kind as to see to the bags?” Sir Houndsworth said with a smile as he waved to the police officers. Vastra and Jenny turned as the officers puffed their way closer. 

“Sir Houndsworth,” the younger one gasped.

“Yes?” he asked.

“We have come to warn you about an escaped convict,” the older answered.

Then they both looked at Vastra. She looked back. The older officer of them straightened up adjusting his belt so she could see the truncheon.

“Miss I must demand you remove your veil so we might ascertain you are not-”

“I really wouldn’t advise that,” Jenny said quickly stepping between the officers and Vastra.

“We are to search everywhere within this range and identify everyone we can so that-”

“Officer,” Sir Houndsworth interrupted quickly. “I can assure you this is not who you seek. This is Madam Vastra and her maid Miss Jenny Flint. I have here proof from my dear cousin of their identity and

I am sure if you wished they could provide you their train tickets to show they had just made their way up from London.”

The officers glanced at Jenny and Vastra. Jenny removed their tickets from her pocket and handed them to Vastra. Vastra presented them to the younger officer who gave her an apologetic look as he examined them.

“Frank they got the tickets and I can see through the veil she ain’t a match.”

The older officer glanced at his partner and seemed to be chewing his cheek as he glared at the veiled Vastra.

“Be alert and don’t go off alone there’s a criminal about.”

“Thank you for the warning,” Vastra muttered.

The officers turned and left. Sir Houndsworth rubbed the back of his neck standing awkwardly as they watched the officers leave muttering to each other.

“I do apologise Madam Vastra.”

“There is nothing to apologise for Sir Houndsworth. I often encounter those who would wish me to remove my veil. Something about it unnerves people.”

Sir Houndsworth gave her a happy smile and they were soon ushered in to have cake and tea. Jenny went to stand by the door but Vastra motioned for her to join her on the couch. Sir Houndsworth blinked but said nothing giving Jenny a warm smile as she poured them all tea and cut a slice of cake for him.

“Thank you Miss Flint. I take it you are no ordinary maid.”

Jenny shook her head slowly.

“Jenny is my assistant and I would be quite lost without her,” Vastra said with a smile. 

Sir Houndsworth nodded.

“May I?” he asked indicating the letter. 

They nodded. He quickly read the letter and then reread it a second time. He looked up at the two of them for a moment then looked back at the letter. He inclined his head a little and turned to Mrs Barrymore who stood by the door.

“Thank you Mrs Barrymore, I am sure we will be fine from here.”

She nodded and left. Sir Houndsworth rose and using a match set his cousin’s letter alight tossing it into the cold fireplace where it continued to burn.

“I shall make sure the sleeping arrangements are to your preference,” he said sitting down once more. 

He seemed to age a decade as the smile fell and he picked up his tea again.

“Thank you,” Vastra said. “Now, how can we be of service to you Sir Houndsworth?”

“You can find who killed my father, and you can keep them from killing again.”

Jenny and Vastra exchanged a look. Vastra removed her veil and considered Sir Houndsworth. He blinked but said nothing.

“Tell us everything, from the beginning.”

Sarah and Dr Manning arrived late on the Friday full of good humor and a thousand questions. The five of them sat down to a dinner left by Mrs Barrymore. The Barrymores having found the whole experience quite harrowing decided they couldn’t stay in the house any longer and had quit it for the village.

“So Madam, tell us what happened, who did it, and how you knew,” Dr Manning said with a smile.

“Oh the knowing who wasn’t the hard part, Jenny is quite adept at getting information out of women. Once we knew the true status of Mr Stapleton’s relationships it was a simple matter of putting the pieces together and tempting him to reveal himself. Getting the cooperation of the local constabulary however, was far more challenging. I do believe Officer Hopkins may harbor me ill will forever more.”

“What about the escaped convict?” Sarah asked.

“Oh I suspect he died in the quicksand. That or he’s still wandering out there,” Vastra said with a dismissive wave. “Perhaps he’ll be eaten by Stapleton’s dog. A shame we weren’t able to catch it. Poor thing must have been starving.”

Jenny nodded in agreement.

“We should go out tomorrow and see if we can find it,” she suggested. 

Vastra nodded.

“Yes, I suspect we may find it hiding among the caves in the area.”

“You’re not seriously going to go out there and try to find that thing are you?” Sir Houndsworth asked alarmed.

“Of course we are Sir Houndsworth. We can’t let it run around without proper care. It is quite probably injured, and at the very least we will be able to confirm it’s demise.”

“Ma’am you’re awfully quiet,” Jenny said jogging along beside Vastra.

“Sorry my dear I was considering the escaped criminal,” Vastra replied turning to look at Jenny.

“Thinking we might run into him?”

“It is a possibility. However I was more concerned we may find him trapped among quicksand his head still out. Starvation is not a particularly pleasant way to go.”

Jenny nodded a little more nervous now she considered the possibility of quicksand and a slow torturous death. Vastra noticing her concern smiled and slowed her pace a little.

“The quicksand is on the other side of Houndsworth Manor, up here we’re only likely to get stuck in the mud. Of which there is a considerable amount,” Vastra muttered looking at her muddy boots.

Jenny sighed.

“At least mud washes out.”

Vastra laughed.

“Ma’am?”

“Yes my dear?”

“About the dog…”

Vastra turned and fixed her fiance with a glare.

“No.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“You didn’t have to. We are not getting a dog.”

Jenny laughed and followed her up the path. It was a rather dull climb as they made their way across the open landscape towards the small woodland that clung to the side of the cliffs. Vastra stopped to smell the air as they got closer.

“Interesting, we may find the dog and the convict ahead.”

Jenny nodded and they kept going. The rocks here were treacherous giving way underfoot as they made their careful way closer and closer to the caves. 

“Ma’am?”

“Yes Jenny?”

Jenny stopped and Vastra did too. For a moment they looked at each other and then Jenny shook her head.

“Is something wrong my love?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

Vastra stayed in her place as Jenny kept walking. She followed slower wondering at what could be going through Jenny’s mind. When they stopped for a break Vastra decided to press.

“My dear you seem preoccupied. Are you going to share or is it one of those things you will confess only at night?”

Jenny smiled and shook her head.

“It was just something I have been considering. About getting married.”

Vastra tried very hard to not change her facial expression.

“Are you reconsidering-”

“No, not for a moment. I just. I was trying to think what I would like for it, who I would want there.”

“Are you thinking about your family?”

“No, no I don’t want them. But well, I know we’ll need witnesses.”

“I believe at least two. The Doctor has requested to be present.”

Jenny nodded and smiled. 

“And I think the irregulars would be upset if we didn’t let them come.”

Vastra laughed.

“And, I think I would like Dr Manning, and Sarah.”

Vastra reached out taking Jenny’s hand in her own.

“We can have anyone you want at the wedding my love.”

Jenny nodded.

“Well I was thinking, it might be easy to find a priest willing to do a ceremony in secret, but one willing to do one with, guests, that might be harder.”

Vastra lifted Jenny’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. 

“I am sure we will be able to find one.”

Jenny smiled still not as sure.

“And if we must we can always have the Doctor fetch one from the future for us.”

Jenny laughed.

“What are Silurian weddings like?”

Vastra smiled her mind far away.

“The wedding of two warriors takes three days to complete, so it would be for us. While the sun is up we engage in combat against everyone else-”

“What happens if we lose?”

“Oh nothing, it allows us a chance to show each other how skilled we are. It is more a training exercise than anything for the party as a whole. It is not meant to exhaust us, instead be a chance to build interest. You see we are not permitted to touch during the wedding. So we spend the days fighting, eating, generally having a good time, and watching each other. Then when the sun goes down we dance.”

Jenny smiled remembering the nights Vastra had held her close and taught her the Silurian dances. Vastra would only dance at night by the light of the fire. Jenny didn’t mind. The dances involved a lot of body contact and hip movement. Jenny had trouble without the beat but still found the movement to be enjoyable. She liked to dance with her lizard. Especially considering every time they danced Vastra would inevitably take her to their bed and spend hours in what Jenny could only describe as worship of her body.

“That would involve a lot of touching,” she said smiling.

“Yes, with everyone else.”

Jenny turned at her alarmed and Vastra smiled.

“The first two nighs we are still not permitted to touch and so everyone else will dance with us. It is, a chance for others to try and tempt us away from each other.”

Jenny didn’t like that idea. Vastra noticing her expression laughed.

“If you don’t like how someone is attempting to tempt me away you can always fight them the next day. It is meant as a test of our true intent. To prove we want each other only and that no others can drag us from the other. Some use it as a chance to actually ruin a relationship but in general it is meant only to help to build a little jealous desire.”

Jenny still didn’t like it. Vastra still smiling kissed her.

“No one could ever tempt you away from me. Though some of my sisters might tempt you from me.”

Jenny glared at Vastra for even suggesting it. Vastra kissed her again. Jenny kissed her back enjoying the way Vastra pulled her close. No one was going to be able to tempt her away from Vastra. Although, watching Vastra get a little jealous for once might be nice.

“At sunset on the third day we are given our marriage bracelets, and that night we dance together. No one will interrupt. We dance together until one of us leads the other away into the dark and give in to our desires. The drums will play all night so that we may have privacy and in the morning we are considered married.”

Jenny smiled. A Silurian wedding might be nice. If they could have one. She saw the sadness in Vastra’s eyes. She kissed her cheek. Vastra smiled at her and the sadness was gone. They got up and continued their search. 

“Good day,” Vastra said.

The man scurried against the cave wall his arms coming out to protect the dog shivering behind him. 

“G-good day,” the man said.

“We apologise for interrupting your afternoon we just came to check the dog isn’t injured,” Jenny said taking a step forwards.

The convict looked at the large and skinny hound behind him.

“He your dog?”

“No creature of mine would ever be in such poor condition,” Vastra hissed.

The man looked at Vastra’s face and then away and back seeming unsure what to think.

“Sorry, I uh, didn’t mean to offend you, ma’am,” he mumbled.

Jenny nodded to Vastra and headed into the cave. The dog was shy but the injury was obvious.

“He’s got a cut on his leg. It needs to be cleaned and bandaged but otherwise he just needs food.”

“What’s your name?” Vastra asked the man.

“Samuel, Samuel Norwick. Used to be Father Norwick. But well, not anymore.”

Jenny and Vastra exchanged a look and Jenny opened the bag removing the medical supples.

“Hold his head for me will you?” Jenny said.

Samuel did so running a soothing hand over the dog’s side as he did. Jenny got to work with Vastra keeping a close eye on both Samuel and the hound. Once the job was done and the hound was able to move about freely once more Vastra sat on a rock and looked at Samuel. She handed him a sandwich. 

“So,” Vastra said smiling at Samuel. “What did they get you for?”

The man laughed softly. He offered half the sandwich to the hound.

“Love,” he whispered.

Jenny and Vastra exchanged another look, this one confused. Jenny looked back at the man.

“How does one get arrested for- oh.”

Jenny nodded putting the pieces together. She turned to smile at Vastra. Vastra gave a silent shake of her head.

“Sodomy ma’am,” Jenny explained.

Samuel flinched and looked back at the hound. Vastra hissed.

“Apes. I find your obsession with condemning such things to be ridiculous.”

Samuel looked at her in shock then seemed to collect himself.

“Well, uh, that’s humans for you I guess,” he mumbled.

“You said you used to be Father Norwick,” Vastra said.

Samuel nodded looking from Jenny to Vastra and back again.

“Yes, I was an ordained minister in the church of England. Then I got thrown out for, well for getting caught really.”

“Tell me,” Vastra said offering him another sandwich. “Do you do weddings?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also got side tracked by a Supercorp fic my brain wouldn't let me ignore. If you're curious it's called Not ready yet and is about 13,000 words. Don't worry I'll still be actively continuing this fic until it's complete then I might do some more small Jenny and Vastra snippets and content. 
> 
> If there was a particular line in this you liked let me know in the comments I'm always happy to hear what you made y'all smile. 
> 
> The introduction of Strax is coming next


	13. After Demon's Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Vastra meet some Silurian's at Demon's run who offer to assist them with a proper wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter is pretty much all sexual references. Ye have been warned.

Jenny and Vastra froze as they looked at the Silurian forces gathered ahead of them. They had anticipated many possibilities as they went over the Doctor’s plan, but neither had considered there would be Silurians at Demon’s Run. Several turned looking at Vastra and then Jenny. For a moment they all stared at each other. Then one stepped out from the Silurian ranks.

“Sister?” Vastra nodded. “You are alone?” she asked.

“I was for a time,” Vastra answered. “Then I fell in love. Now I am no longer alone.”

She looked at Jenny. Jenny smiled back nervously. Vastra looked back to the Silurian standing before her. 

“I am from the past, sister. I was awoken early and have made my place in that time.”

“And I the future,” replied the other Silurian. “I am Lyria.”

“I am Vastra, and this is my wife. Jenny Flint.”

Lyria nodded to Jenny. There seemed to be some kind of tension among the Silurians as they all stared at Jenny then Vastra.

“You are a warrior also?” Lyria asked indicating Jenny’s sword.

“Something like that,” Jenny replied.

Lyria looked to her sisters seeming to talk with them. Jenny looked at Vastra.

_What’s happening?_

The Silurians all turned as one to look at Jenny then Vastra. They all seemed very focused on her and Jenny became aware of a sort of whisper in the back of her mind. 

“I can only hear Vastra, the rest of you are just whispers,” Jenny said sighing. 

Vastra smiled. Lyria and her sisters suddenly surrounded them. Jenny tensed for a second but Vastra was still smiling as Lyria removed her mask.

“Did you have a warriors wedding?” she asked.

“Human ceremony, in our time there are few if any others awake,” Vastra explained.

Lyria nodded and looked at Jenny.

“If you are able, come with us now or have the Doctor bring you to us. We would be honoured to give you a proper wedding sister.”

“Really?” Jenny asked.

She looked at the stunned Vastra. Lyria laughed.

“It would not be the first time we did a wedding with one not born to us.” 

They all looked at another Silurian who said nothing but Jenny noticed her scales get a little darker.

“Thank you, I would be honoured,” Vastra said. “Though I warn you, if you try to charm her away from me I will seek you the next day.”

Lyria put her mask back on covering her smile.

“I do hope that is a promise Vastra. Until next time brave Jenny. At the wedding I will fight your lover first, then call you for the first dance.”

The Silurians turned and walked off heading back to their ships as Jenny turned to Vastra. 

“Did she just-”

“Flirt with you my dear, yes.”

Jenny smiled. Vastra looked at her and noticed a faint pinkness about Jenny’s cheeks. 

“Married,” Vastra growled.

Jenny laughed.

“Not according to Silurians. She called you my lover. Besides I can still dance with her before I marry you, again. You do all look rather similar, what’s the difference really.”

Vastra was speechless as she watched Jenny walk along the hallway ahead of her. She was sure Jenny was teasing her. As she saw the extra little sway Jenny added to her hips she knew it. Vastra narrowed her eyes, well if she wanted to play…

“Doctor, what are you doing?” Jenny asked.

“A small miracle,” the Doctor replied with a smile as he stepped away from the Sontaran.

“How so?” Vastra asked.

“In a few days he’ll be back on his feet fully healed,” the Doctor said.

He stood back seeming very pleased with his work. Jenny considered the mess of tubes with some suspicion. It didn’t look especially miraculous.

“Will someone need to remove this apparatus for him to wake up?” Vastra asked indicating the various machines plugged into the Sontaran armour.

“Well yes, but time machine,” the Doctor said with a smile.

“By a few days might that be say, three?” Jenny asked innocently.

The Doctor looked between them and started playing with his screwdriver. 

“Three, would theoretically,” he adjusted his bow tie. “Be enough. You met Lyria didn’t you?”

They nodded. 

“I don’t suppose I could just send you in another ship-”

“No Doctor. Jenny will need the Tardis to translate for her,” Vastra said sweetly.

“Fine, alright get in I’ll take you to your wedding,” He said waving them towards the Tardis. “Not like they’ll have had enough time to plan-”

“Silurian weddings are not planned Doctor, they simply happen,” Vastra said.

The Doctor sighed muttering something about Silurians and their weddings.

There was a moment of surprise from several groups as Vastra and Jenny exited the Tardis and a lot of very quiet talking and secretive glances. At first Vastra had thought it was Jenny but she saw at least a dozen humans wandering about, along with several other aliens. She turned to ask the Doctor when she saw Jenny’s face. It was then that Vastra remembered Jenny had only been on Earth, and Demon’s run. She smiled. 

Jenny looked around in awe at the giant trees surrounding them. Everywhere she looked there were twisting branches and bright red or green leaves. Strange square flowers in every colour sprouted from the the thick bark of the trees. The very air seemed filled with some thick honey scent. 

The near silent whir of the Silurian engines was completely drowned out by the sound of thousands of birds singing high above them. Jenny laughed watching as a bright pink and green bird flew past chased by a blur of red. Vastra smiled watching Jenny spin around watching the birds.

“Welcome to the second Silurian world,” The Doctor said grinning at Jenny. “In the twenty eighth century a large Silurian cohort awaken in South Africa and there’s a peace made before the rest are brought out of hibernation. As part of the peace the majority of the Silurian warrior forces are located on this planet, along with the majority of humanity’s most valued art. It’s been a great success in ensuring no Human Silurian war. The Silurian forces are just far enough that humans aren’t constantly worried about a war over the planet but the Silurians have the irreplaceable in case humans do try to start something.”

“When does the peace end?” Vastra asked.

Jenny was too distracted by the birds to really be listening.

“Oh Earth ends first. I’m actually rather proud of this peace treaty. You do it all by yourself, well technically the children do. It’s a long story,” the Doctor said grinning.

Lyria and her cohort quickly make their way over their masks already removed. Jenny noticed a blue woman with what appeared to be snakes for hair had joined them. Vastra recognised her as a Lerressian. She must be one of only a hundred still living.

“Doctor are you joining us?” Lyria asked her voice almost a purr as she looked at him.

The Doctor looked very nervous.

“No, no I’m just the taxi and translator. Have fun I’ll be in orbit until it’s all over.”

The Doctor dropped their bags out of the Tardis and closed the doors. The sound of the Tardis starting up followed almost immediately. Vastra and Jenny turned to the Silurians then Jenny’s eyes were immediately caught by the three moons in the sky she hadn’t noticed while she was distracted by the birds.

“Welcome to Artemis, sisters,” Lyria said smiling.

Vastra smiled back and picked up their bags. She turned to get Jenny’s attention but Lyria stepped between them.

“No touching, from now.”

Jenny and Vastra exchanged a look and Jenny smiled brightly at Vastra.

“No touching each other,” Jenny clarified. 

Lyria and several other Silurians laughed as Vastra narrowed her eyes. Another Silurian came forwards and offered Jenny her arm.

“I am Rivia.”

Vastra glared at her as Jenny smiled taking the offered arm. Lyria offered hers to Vastra. Vastra accepted it. She took a deep breath letting the strange smells and sounds fill her. It really was a beautiful jungle. If she hadn’t spent some time traveling through space herself she might be as awed as Jenny by the beautiful jungle and moons. As it was she was simply happy to be among her sisters again. 

“What is the state of the predators on this planet, is there big game we can hunt down?” she asked.

Lyria laughed.

“Eager for a hunt are you sister?”

“It has been some time since I could hunt with my own.”

“The only large game to hunt I am afraid is each other. But that doesn’t mean we don’t go out hunting.”

Lyria waved her hand towards a door hidden among the trees.

“Art is all around us and we have adapted our games to hunt down that which would do it harm.”

“Do you think we could see some of the art?” Jenny asked.

Lyria smiled at Jenny.

“All who come to view the art are welcome. There is one room of works I think you will enjoy. But we will save that until after you are wed.”

Vastra couldn’t help but feel a moment of joy at those words.

Vastra had forgotten how it was with her sisters. The amount of teasing, the flirtation. The never ending jokes. Jenny for her part seemed to be having a wonderful time. She and Jian —the Lerressian— got along very well swapping stories about how strange their Silurian wives had seemed at first. 

They had changed to now be wearing the traditional black. After so long in the company of Victorians Vastra was a little concerned about the amount of skin she and Jenny were now displaying. Rivia quietly informed her the wedding styles had changed over the centuries, something about the miniskirt bringing up the hemline. Either way they were wearing what was in effect a singlet and very short skirts which thankfully had shorts underneath. 

It had taken Jenny five minutes to stop blushing. Which hadn’t been helped by the amount of exaggerated clicking from the other Silurians as she walked past. Vastra made a note of those who got closest to Jenny and made them her first targets once the fights begun.

When food had been served Jenny was presented with a wide variety of preserved meats and fresh fruits in place of raw meat. Vastra having experience with sisters predicted what was about to happen as Kasno —Jian’s wife— offered Jenny a purple fruit. She laughed with everyone else as Jenny made a face after biting into what was apparently the descendant of a lemon. Jenny threw it across the table at Vastra when she saw her laughing and then she decided to fight Kasno. Vastra was very proud when Jenny won.

But now the darkness had fallen. Food was still around them but the drums had come out along with a flute, and Lyria had pulled Jenny to her feet asking if she knew how to dance. Jenny had looked right at Vastra before smiling and saying she knew a little.

Now Lyria was touching Jenny all over as they danced. Vastra would be jealous if not for Jenny’s constant looks towards her. She turned to her sisters and immediately accepted an offer from Solnas, who it had turned out was the commander of the troop, not Lyria. As Solnas led Vastra into the circle to dance others rose as well. Jenny’s eyes narrowed at Vastra for a moment but then Lyria said something to make her laugh. 

It felt good to be among her sisters again. She knew it would be hard to leave, but she was also aware the constant teasing would eventually result in her being very glad they were going. It was the one thing she didn’t miss about her sisters: everything was a deadly serious competition, or it was an opportunity to laugh at each other. Rarely was there anything in between.

Eventually Jenny went back to her seat after having danced with at least five Silurians. Vastra made a point to dance with one more before she returned to the table. 

“Are you jealous yet sister?” Lyria asked.

Vastra shook her head.

“No, are you?”

“Yes, very. You will have a most beautiful and talented bride. I shall have to drink Mayos tears.”

Jenny looked at Vastra confused. 

“Mayos tears?”

“Do you remember that white powder?” Vastra asked. Jenny nodded. “Mayos tears is the original form of that. Hemlock would be the close cultural comparison.” 

Jenny laughed.

“No wonder you refused to get out of that bath,” Jenny muttered.

“The white powder?” Rivia asked.

Several of the Silurians looked at them curious. 

“The neurotoxin in Mayos tears acts as a stimulant for humans. Some young men had come across it in a weakened form and had been using it to create all kinds of mayhem that ended in murder. We accidentally created a highly purified form and got covered in it in the course of our investigation. Thankfully as potent as it was it was also easy to counteract,” Vastra explained.

Jenny scoffed.

“Easy is not how I remember it,” she muttered.

“What kind of stimulant?” Solnas asked.

“It removes all sense of consequences and tips the scales in favour of hedonism,” Vastra explained.

Jenny looked up from her fruit.

“Ma’am.”

“Yes Jenny?”

“You never did tell me what happened in those three hours…”

Vastra was suddenly very interested in finding another dance partner. Perhaps Lyria would-

“Don’t even think about it,” Jenny warned.

Vastra sighed trying to look unconcerned.

“It really wasn’t that interesting I can barely remember-”

Everyone within earshot was now looking at her. It seemed none of them believed her.

“You should not enter marriage with secrets,” Solnas teased.

Lyria looked at Jenny.

“What is our sister avoiding?” she asked.

“When we made the powder we only knew it’s affects on humans,” Jenny explained. “Vastra only recognised the neurotoxin when it covered her. I unaware at the time how it might affect a Silurian tossed a bucket of water over her and then ran her upstairs to the bath. The powder is inert when wet so it was a neat solution, however in the course of doing so I was also covered in the powder and so Vastra dragged me into the bath with her.”

“And of course it is foolish to wear clothing in a bath,” Rivia said.

Vastra turned on her. Rivia grinned at Vastra showing all her teeth. Jenny continued talking.

“Yeah so we were both in this bath effectively trapped unless one of us got out because the house is so warm with all the fires that the powder would dry on our skin within minutes. All we needed was a bit of soap and we’d be fine, problem was that was down the hall. So whoever got it would feel the full affects of the powder.”

There was laughter now as everyone worked out what had to happen.

“Problem is, it’s a very potent aphrodisiac, so convincing me to actually leave her and go get it was reportedly a bit of a challenge. Of the three hours-”

There was instantly hissing laughter from all those listening.

“I only remember one. Now she insists that nothing that interesting happened but I’ve always suspected, especially considering later developments in our relationship, that’s a lie.”

Vastra sighed heavily.

“Can I just tell you later?” she asked.

Jenny shook her head.

“You are aware you may find some of what you’re expecting me to say is of a generally intimate nature and everyone else will hear it,” Vastra said.

Jenny smiled and leaned towards Vastra across the table.

“Normally I would be hesitant but this is our wedding and they’re all going to know what we’re doing in two nights. Also because if you try and skip over anything I’m sure all your sisters will catch it and make you tell me.”

Vastra could feel her blush as her sisters all nodded. 

“When you decide to be embarrassed about this later I want it noted I did try to be discreet,” Vastra huffed.

Jenny nodded her agreement before resting her face on her hands and waiting expectantly. Vastra sighed.

“You didn’t even make it to the door before the powder took affect. You were drawn back very quickly and said a lot of very flattering things about my face and mouth while I kept asking for soap. You then promised you’d do anything I wanted of any sexual nature. There was a lot of what I had thought was exaggeration regarding your oral skills,” Jenny blushed but didn’t tell her to stop. “Then we had a brief struggle as you really wanted to do some investigations around my anatomy. Which is how you ended up back in the bath the first time.”

Jenny nodded. Vastra waited and then seeing no one was going to say anything continued.

“The second time you were just as flattering and ended up giving me a very informative anatomy lesson because apparently asking you questions about how to make you orgasm was the best way to keep your hands off me. Granted that information came to be very useful to me later.”

Jenny coughed trying to hide her deepening blush as everyone else laughed.

“After I ran out of ways to ask how I tried the bargaining option. I was not especially successful. You did get the soap but you were trying to convince me to get out of the bath to come and get it. So I had to lure you back with promises of using my tongue in ways I will confess no one can because it’s not physically possible. Of course you had to throw the soap away before I could get it. I do believe your reasoning was ‘ _payment first_ ’. Once you got close enough I pulled you back in the bath again because I was starting to worry about the effect it seemed to be having on you. I know now that was just a very heightened state of arousal but at the time I was concerned about your breathing.”

Jenny raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she waited for Vastra to tell her what happened the final time. 

“The third time I just promised increasingly elaborate sexual favors in return for the soap. It took some time but eventually you did get it and the rest you know.”

“Details!” Lyria insisted.

There was a chorus of agreements from the others listening and Jenny smiled at Vastra.

“You did skip over a lot there,” Solnas agreed.

Vastra sighed her eyes on Jenny. Jenny motioned for her to go on.

“Well I wasn’t actually sure where the soap had landed and you were not particularly interested in finding it. So I had to convince you again. Having learnt from previous attempts I decided asking outright was a fools errand and ignored you. This of course made you a little… confused. You did a lot of pouting and walking around me. So I pretended not to watch you. Then when you made me a very tempting offer I said I had another idea.”

“What offer?” Rivia asked.

Vastra mentally put Rivia higher on her to fight list than Lyria.

“She offered to put her head between my legs and keep it there until the sun came up.”

There was a lot of laughter and Jenny lowered her head to the table mumbling something.

“Is that physically possible for humans?” Lyria asked.

Jenny slowly sat up thinking about it. The Silurian’s were suddenly very quiet as they watched Jenny thinking.

“It would depend when you started, and how intense. In short yes, but also no. After two hours moving your jaw does become rather uncomfortable, but if one was taking their time-”

Everyone turned to look at Vastra who was looking remarkably smug. Jenny rolled her eyes. Vastra laughed.

“Two hours!” Lyria yelled.

“Well longer if you take breaks,” Jenny said shrugging. “It also depends some people can do more, others less. If you’re willing to swap to hands regularly and reciprocate physically it’s certainly possible for a human to engage in sexual activities all night. It might get a bit repetitive after-”

Lyria got up and walked off for a moment hissing before coming back and sitting down again. She glared at Vastra. jenny looked between them confused.

“Is that not something Silurians can… do? After all you and I have…” 

Jenny let her voice trail off. Vastra smiled.

“I think you’ll find I am not typical.”

Lyria pointed a finger at Vastra. 

“It’s poor form to brag sister,” she said.

Vastra smiled at her.

“But if you keep trying to steal my wife away you should know what you’re up against, sister.”

Everyone laughed as Lyria declared she would find a way to best Vastra. Vastra promised to fight her the next day but Jenny shook her head. She whispered something in Lyria’s ear and everyone laughed as they watched her horrified expression. Lyria threw up her hands.

“Okay Ma’am, please continue,” Jenny said smiling.

Vastra took one last look at her sisters.

“I promised you some kind of sexual favor to be done in the future in return for every step of you retrieving the soap. By the end I had promised to kiss every inch of you, give you one thousand kisses,” Vastra ticked the things off on her fingers. “Let you touch every single scale with your fingers and mouth, finger fuck —that’s a direct quote— you until you screamed my name,” Jenny coughed. “Have you sit on my face so I could pleasure you with my tongue, let you explore me with your mouth for as long as you wanted, spread you out on the breakfast table and-”

“Okay!” Jenny said quickly.

Her face was very red. Vastra looked back with an expression Jenny would almost characterize as innocent if she didn’t know Vastra.

“I still had four-”

“No, it’s fine.”

Vastra smiled. Everyone laughed as Jenny lowered her face to the table and left it there. Lyria looked from Jenny to Vastra.

“This brings up an important question. You _promised_ to do all these things in return for the soap, which she brought you. So did you keep your promises sister?” she asked.

Vastra tapped her chin as she pretended to think.

“No I think we’ve done everything at least once. Jenny my dear how long do you think you’ve spent on your knees between my legs? I promised to allow you a whole morning but-”

Jenny threw a particularly hard fruit at Vastra as the Silurian’s laughed.

Sunset on the third day was everything Vastra had wanted. She was surrounded by sisters and Jenny stood beside her in her red cape as Solnas handed a wedding bracelet for Vastra. They turned to face each other and after three very long days without touching her wife Vastra could take her hand and finally slide the bracelet onto Jenny’s arm. Now they were married, properly. Jenny returned the gesture and with a nod from Solnas they were wed.

“Congratulations you are now-”

Jenny threw herself into Vastra’s arms kissing her. Vastra kissed her back just as eagerly as everyone else laughed. 

“Reminds me of our wedding Jian,” Kasno said.

They broke apart and everyone came one at a time to offer their congratulations and compliments before they sat down to dinner. Vastra kept Jenny close by as they ate. She had missed the warmth of her human. Once the sun was finally set Vastra offered Jenny her hand and they headed out into the circle to dance. Lyria moaned sadly about losing her chance at true love and Rivia reminded her there were other humans. Vastra ignored them her attention on Jenny who was once more very securely in her arms. Three hours later she took Jenny’s hand and led her off among the trees pointedly ignoring the various comments her sisters yelled about how early the night was. Much to her surprise Jenny yelled back reminding them they’d already established humans had better stamina than Silurian’s. 

“So which artworks are you showing us?” Jenny asked.

Lyria turned and smiled at them both.

“We are going to show you the very first pieces that came to Artemis. Well some of them anyway we are not allowed to show you all of them.”

“Do you think they have the Mona Lisa?” Jenny asked smiling at Vastra.

“I’m certain there’s at least one Da Vinci among them.”

“There is,” Lyria confirmed. “But his work wasn’t the first we received.” 

They all stopped by a door and Solnas motioned for them to enter. Vastra did see a Da Vinci but her attention was caught by another painting suspended in the middle of the room.

“Is that…” Jenny’s voice trailed off as they both stared at the painting. 

It was of them, or rather a future version of them. They looked a little older and there was the faintest touch of grey to Jenny’s hair but it was certainly them. The painting was done as though the viewer was standing in the doorway to the library looking in. Vastra was half reclined on the sofa a book in one hand and her sleeves were rolled up so you could see the marriage bracelet on her arm. She was smiling over at Jenny. Jenny was on the floor her head against the sofa with one knee bent a book in her outstretched hand the bracelet visible under the white of her shirt.

“Ma’am,” Jenny whispered.

Vastra turned to see another portrait. This one far more formal with them both standing against a plain background. Vastra wearing a black gown and holding her veil in one hand. Jenny stood beside her in her maid’s uniform. They were smiling though, and Jenny had her arm around Vastra's waist.

Vastra turned again and saw a third portrait. She saw herself smiling in the kitchen doorway of Paternoster row Jenny standing next to her and all around them…

“Is that the irregulars?” Jenny whispered.

Vastra nodded looking at the faces of the smiling children. 

“They look older,” Jenny said approaching the portrait.

“Who painted these?” Vastra asked.

Solnas smiled coming to stand beside them.

“An artist by the name of Lucian, no surname was ever given. We know they did these sometime in the late twentieth century. Some subjects are reportedly based off photographs but we’ve never been able to confirm which ones.”

“How many are there?” Jenny asked.

“Twelve in total but we can only show you these three without effectively telling you the future. The collection was originally called my Aunts through time, but is now more commonly known as the first peace. The final portrait is kept on display in London as a reminder about when peace between humans and Silurians was first made.”

Jenny turned to Lyria.

“That’s why you were so surprised to see us,” Jenny said. “You recognised us from the paintings.”

Lyria nodded. 

“You are never forgotten, not by the people you save, or by us.”

The Tardis materialized beside them.

“Farewell sisters. You have a long life ahead of you,” Solnas said.

The sounds of distant factory whistle woke Jenny. Stretched she looking up at the clock in surprise. She had slept in by two hours. Well she supposed it had been a busy few days. She rolled over and found herself face to face with a wide awake Vastra. 

“Good morning ma’am,” Jenny whispered. 

“Good morning my love,” Vastra replied.

Jenny looked around at the light coming in the window and sighed. 

“I should get up and prepare breakfast,” Jenny said. 

Vastra shook her head and pulled her closer. 

“Not anymore my dear. We have a butler now so you and I can finally enjoy some time together in the morning.”

Jenny laughed her hands moving to the sensitive scales on Vastra’s side.

“I thought we already did that. You read the papers and I eat breakfast. We’ve been doing it for some time now,” she teased.

Vastra huffed.

“Before breakfast.”

Vastra pulled Jenny in for a kiss as her hands begun to wander down to her hips. Jenny pulled away looking at Vastra.

“Ma’am are you suggesting you hired Strax just so you could have sex with me in the mornings?” Jenny asked.

Vastra pretended to think about it for a moment. Jenny laughed as she shifted to be on top of Vastra.

“Well?” she asked pressing a line of kisses down her wife’s neck.

Vastra smiled.

“Not entirely. Strax is also a nurse and from what I know of Sontaran physiology is completely insusceptible to the flu. I thought it a neat solution.”

Jenny’s laugh became a gasp as Vastra’s fingers found their way between her legs.

“I always said you were a scoundrel but I think this proves it,” Jenny muttered.

She rocked her hips against Vastra’s fingers as she leaned back enjoying the way Vastra’s gaze followed her every movement. Vastra slid two fingers inside her teasing. Jenny sighed happily. She could really get used to waking up like this.

The door opened and Jenny immediately dropped on top of Vastra.

“Good morning ma’am, boy. Breakfast is-”

Jenny and Vastra scrambled to cover themselves as Strax entered the bedroom.

“Mr Strax!” Vastra yelled.

“Yes ma’am.”

Strax looked at them seeming completely unaware of what he had interrupted.

“A little privacy in the mornings would be prudent,” Vastra muttered.

“Ah of course. Please advise me on the protocol regarding privacy in the mornings and I shall carry it out with great efficiency,” he said.

Vastra sighed. Jenny raised her head to glare at the Sontaran. 

“Don’t enter the bedroom in the morning if the door is closed,” Jenny said.

“Ah of course. Apologies.” 

Strax turned and Jenny breathed a sigh of relief. Strax turned back around. 

“But how am I to clean the bedroom if the door is closed all morning? It would rather disrupt the sweeping plan I have created for the removal of all filth with maximum-”

“Strax,” Vastra interrupted. “You are a Sontaran warrior I am sure you can work out a way to clean around this room until it is unoccupied.”

“Very well ma’am I shall leave you and the boy-”

“Woman.” 

“To your privacy in the morning.”

Strax left leaving the door open. Jenny opened her mouth to tell him to close it when he stuck his head back in.

“Sorry,” he said then very carefully closed the door. 

Jenny sighed and looked over at Vastra who had her eyes closed and a very pained expression as she tapped her forehead. For a moment neither of them said anything. Then Jenny started to laugh. Vastra looked at her.

“He is learning,” Jenny said. 

Vastra nodded.

“Indeed,” Vastra sighed. “I suppose it is usual for their to be a brief adjustment period with new staff.”

“Yes, and this time we have alerted the irregulars so there won’t be any incidents until after breakfast.”

Jenny moved back to kiss her wife. Vastra happily returned the kiss as her hands made their way into Jenny’s hair. Jenny pulled away.

“You may want to explain the rules with baths, and well everything else,” Jenny said. “I am starting to think he doesn’t know about kissing, despite his insistence on knowing everything about human anatomy.”

Vastra sighed nodding once more. 

“I think I will need to explain much to Strax, but perhaps we should do that after breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so much later my head has been full of three new projects and getting it to focus on anything has been a bit of a chore.  
> The last few chapters should be up much quicker than this one. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you had a favourite line.
> 
> UPDATE: Sorry y'all I wrote the final chapters decided I didn't like them and have had to go play in something completely different until my head could think of an other way to end it. They're mostly drafted now so the ending should be coming soon.


	14. The Doctor's final visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is passing Paternoster Row and decides to see if her old friends are still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies to you all for the delay I had another chapter orignally planned but every time I tried to write it... it just wouldn't work so instead of spending another month banging my head on a keyboard I'm going to give the characters what my brain apparently wants to give them... their happy ending.

“Oh I know this street. Paternoster Row! I used to know some people who lived there,” The Doctor said with a smile. “Maybe one still does.”

Yaz and Ryan exchanged a look. Both clearly had the same concern.

“How long ago did you know them?” Yaz asked.

The Doctor smiled and made her way down the street.

“Turn of the nineteenth century.”

Ryan smiled at Yaz and they nodded. The Doctor was going to be disappointed and then they’d hear some story before they all went back in time to actually meet them. Ryan waved Graham over indicating the Doctor. He quickly ended his conversation and followed as they all trailed after the excited Doctor heading down the street towards number 13. The Doctor smiled and walked faster as she saw the rainbow flag by the door. 

“Definitely in the right place,” she said turning to smile at them all.

A teenager with bright green hair and purple shirt sat on the doorstep playing on their phone. 

“Hello, do you live here?” the Doctor asked pointing at number 13.

The teenager looked up and gave the Doctor a visual scan. 

“Who are you?” they asked.

“I’m the Doctor-”

The teenager laughed.

“I am,” she insisted. “I was wondering if a friend of mine still lived here. It’s a bit of a long shot, Madame Vastra?”

The teenager stopped laughing and stood up.

“Are you an irregular?” they asked.

Yaz, Ryan and Graham caught up as the teenager continued to look at the Doctor.

“No, but I’m guessing you are. You look the type.”

The teenager nodded and offered their hand.

“I’m Kit. Did you want to come inside, Doctor?”

The Doctor nodded shaking the offered hand enthusiastically.

“Oh these are my friends.” She indicated Yaz, Ryan and Graham. “Can they come in too? I want to introduce them.”

Kit looked them over their eyes lingering on Yaz.

“Okay but the cop is your responsibility.”

Yaz blinked opening her mouth to say something when Kit raised an eyebrow. She remained silent and the four of them followed Kit inside. 

As they entered Yaz glanced back and noticed another teenager come to take a place on the steps. The term irregular sounded familiar but she couldn’t quite remember from where.

The house inside was warm and surprisingly open considering it’s age. It felt very green with the ferns and other tropical plants everywhere. Hanging in the entrance was a large portrait of a Sontaran in a dark suit. Underneath was a nameplate. Graham stopped to read it before continuing with everyone else towards the library. The walls were all covered in photos. Dozens that looked to be close to a century old hanging next to modern prints, all of them had people in them. Ryan stopped as he saw what seemed to be a lizard woman holding a child of six the two of them smiling over a book. Judging by the clothes and age of the picture it had to be from the fifties. He looked at others noticing the same lizard woman in several different outfits throughout the years.

Yaz called his name and he raced to catch up. They reached the library and the Doctor turned smiling excitedly at them as Kit knocked before opening the door motioning for them to wait. Graham looked at Ryan in confusion but Ryan was distracted by the view of the garden where several teenagers were doing some kind of experiment. From the library they could hear Kit talking to someone.

“There’s a woman here calling herself the Doctor and asking about Aunt Vastra. She has some friends with her. One of them is definitely a cop.”

“Well you’d best tell her to come in and say hello,” a voice replied.

The Doctor stepped into the room and took a deep breath as she realised who she was looking at. Kit was kneeling at the side of a large and comfortable looking lounge. On the lounge sat a very old, and rather thin woman. The woman’s hand as she touched Kit’s shoulder looked strong though. Kit looked up at her with a bright smile. She turned to the Doctor and smiled. Her eyes were clouded over.

The Doctor smiled coming forwards tears in her eyes.

“Jenny Flint,” her voice cracked as she got closer. “Everyone’s favourite Victorian lock picking chambermaid.”

“Hello Doctor. It’s been a long time.”

Jenny’s voice was soft but no where near as frail as the rest of her looked. The Doctor took Jenny’s hands in her own. She pressed a kiss to them as tears rolled down her cheeks.

“How?” she asked.

Jenny smiled.

“Really Doctor, don’t you have a guess about who might use time travel to help a couple with very different life spans live out their time together.”

“River,” the Doctor said smiling. 

Jenny nodded.

“And where is Vastra?”

“Upstairs healing a broken heart. Mina broke up with her girlfriend this morning, it’s made her rather despondent. She said something about throwing herself into the Thames or joining the army. Vastra’s been talking to her.”

The Doctor nodded still holding Jenny’s hand in her own. Jenny laughed softly wiping at the Doctor’s tears.

“You expected her to outlive me.”

“Well I’ve been known to be wrong once or twice,” The Doctor said smiling. 

“Well you might still one day turn out to be right. But not today.”

Jenny smiled and Kit rose giving them space. Kit motioned for the others to take a seat on the various couches in the room. They did so with some hesitation. 

The quiet whir of the Doctor’s screwdriver made Jenny smile. The Doctor looked at the results then back at the still smiling Jenny.

“Don’t tell me how long,” Jenny said. “I want it to be a surprise.”

The Doctor took a breath wiping away tears.

“Oh how I have missed you. Both of you. The lizard woman from the dawn of time and her wife.”

Jenny smiled her hand covering the Doctor’s before she looked towards the three on the couch.

“Who are the new companions?” Jenny asked.

The Doctor stood up quickly and gave the trio an apologetic look.

“This is Yaz, Ryan, and Graham. My new team, gang, fam… the name is still a work in progress.”

Jenny laughed.

“Three, that’s new.”

The Doctor smiled as they entered and carefully sat on the couch.

“Kit, tea I think,” Jenny said.

The Doctor smiled, then she looked up and turned around staring at the portraits. Jenny seemed to read her mind as she looked back at her.

“Lucian’s work.”

The Doctor stared at the largest. It depicted the pair a dozen times over moving through the steps of a dance each version of them wearing different clothing starting with Jenny in her maid outfit and Vastra in her black dress all the way through to the styles of the decades with the final pair in jeans and t-shirts, the two figures poised to continue their dance past the edge of the frame. 

“He did them from photographs. Personally I love the one of us in the fifties, Vastra always looks good in a suit.”

The Doctor spun around slowly looking at the collection of portraits. 

“I’ve seen these before-”

“Artemis,” Jenny said. “These paintings guarantee peace between the Silurians and humanity.”

“You and Vastra did that,” the Doctor said turning back to Jenny. She could scarcely believe she was looking at her. “You did it with a relationship lasting a century.”

“Doctor, you’re not giving us enough credit. I think you’ll find it’s 131 years and still going.”

The Doctor turned to see Vastra standing in the doorway a walking stick in one hand and a rainbow haired teenager on her other side.

“Vastra!” 

The Doctor moved forwards and embraced her old friend. Vastra hugged her back with one arm.

“Hello Doctor, so good of you to stop by, and with friends. This is a pleasant surprise.”

Vastra moved into the room and made her way forwards. Jenny reached out automatically and Vastra caught her hand coming to sit beside her. Kit brought them tea and Vastra handed the cup to Jenny. She looked at their guests smiling at their somewhat shocked faces.

“Please, have some tea. I’m sure we have one or two stories you might not have heard from the Doctor,” Vastra said.

“The seventies,” Jenny said with a smile.

“Donna’s latest exploits with her city council about that pothole. It’s become quite the saga.”

The Doctor smiled. Kit handed her a cup of tea and begun cutting slices of sponge cake.

“We have the irregulars keep an eye on her. It’s good practice for our newest recruits,” Vastra explained.

“How is she?” The Doctor asked.

“Happy, for the most part,” Vastra said. “We send her books. She thinks she won a subscription.”

“How do you choose the books you send her?” The Doctor asked.

“They all have at least one reference to strap ons,” Jenny said with a smile.

The Doctor’s companions all coughed into their tea. The Doctor laughed.

“They what?” Yaz asked.

Vastra laughed.

“Donna is an old companion of our dear Doctor here. What was it three regenerations ago?” The Doctor shrugged sadly. “When she first met us all those years ago she asked if our sex life involved a strap on.” Graham laughed. “Jenny was quite horrified.”

“Well I’ve lived through the sixties since then,” Jenny muttered into her tea.

Vastra turned to smile at her wife and the Doctor felt the urge to cry again. That look hadn’t changed in over a century of marriage.

“I think you acquired one before then, yes I do believe it was Christmas 1952 when-”

Jenny smacked Vastra’s head. Vastra hissed and the Doctor laughed.

“Discretion ma’am,” Jenny muttered. 

Vastra laughed and the Doctor smiled accepting a slice of cake.

“How is it that after 131 years of marriage, the sexual revolution, and everything that we did in the nineties, you still blush when I mention our sex life in front of company?” Vastra asked.

“I remind you I was a Victorian chambermaid. It sticks,” Jenny said glaring at Vastra. 

The Doctor was definitely crying again.

“Come Doctor,” Vastra said. “It’s not been that long since you saw a happy ending has it?”

“Not one like this, not for a long time,” The Doctor confessed.

Jenny smiled.

“Did you know we went to Africa in the thirties. Of course Vastra tried to hunt a lion-”

“I did successfully hunt a lion-”

“You got stuck up a tree and I had to come save you in the car.”

“I still got it in the end,” Vastra grumbled.

“You spent four weeks recovering.”

“I still ate it.”

“Part of it, and started no less than three local legends in the process!”

Vastra rolled her eyes and Jenny hit her again. Ryan pointed and froze unsure how the clearly blind old woman could tell when the lizard woman rolled her eyes.

“I’ve been married to this lizard for over a century I know what her face looks like even if my sight is gone,” Jenny said.

Ryan wanted to question that but Kit shook their head.

“She really does,” Kit said offering Ryan cake. “Aunt Vastra raised her eyebrow at the paper the other day and Aunt Jenny asked what had irritated her now. It’s freaky.”

“I also know when someone is only pretending to do their homework,” Jenny said.

Kit laughed and handed her some cake. Graham tore his eyes from the portraits to the two women.

“If you were in the Victorian era, did you ever-”

“Yes,” Jenny said anticipating the question. “She didn’t like us. Vastra’s fault of course. She really shouldn’t have said that about her bedtime. Princess Noor on the other hand. Now she was lovely.”

Vastra sighed sadly.

“Brave girl, right until the end.”

“Princess Noor?” Yaz asked. 

Jenny and Vastra exchanged a look.

“Kit, would you be so kind as to go down and get the second world war albums. I think we have a few pictures that may interest our guests.”

“Of course Aunt Jenny.”

Yaz watched Kit leave and turned back.

“Are they your… child?” she asked.

Vastra and Jenny laughed.

“No, they are one of our irregulars. We’ve been saving children from the streets of London for quite some time. We have eight at the moment. During the fifties we had thirty at one point.”

“Oh you’re foster parents,” Graham said.

“We’re not legal guardians,” Vastra said. “Think more along the lines of eccentric Aunts who always have an extra place at their table if you’re hungry, help with your homework if you’re in school, and a bed to sleep in if your family calls you an abomination and throw you out of the house.”

“And a part time job if you’re interested in making pocket money hacking into a politicians computers or trailing murderers,” Jenny added.

Yaz looked alarmed but the Doctor only laughed.

“What did the serial killer count get to?” she asked.

“Nine got into the house,” Vastra said with a sigh.

“We’ve lost four rugs to serial killers alone,” Jenny added.

“It’s been thirty years when are you going to let that go?” Vastra huffed.

“When you start stabbing our intruders in locations that aren’t carpeted. Would it kill you to stab them in the kitchen instead of the hall?” Jenny asked.

“Considering I’m usually fighting for my life? Yes!” Vastra said throwing her hands in the air.

Jenny sighed.

“You wouldn’t have this problem if you just shot them like I do.”

“Well then my dear you can deal with the next serial killer and I’ll have a nice sleep.”

Jenny sighed heavily.

“I dealt with the last one. Remember 1967, I lured him into the kitchen and stabbed him twice. It barely took three minutes to clean up afterwards, including moving the body.”

Yaz, Ryan and Graham all looked at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled back.

“Are they, assassins or something?” Ryan asked.

The Doctor shook her head.

“Detectives, you know Sherlock Holmes?” The trio nodded. The Doctor indicated Jenny and Vastra. “They’re the original inspiration. Vastra is the real great detective, and Jenny is Watson, but better.”

“Oh,” Ryan said. “So Holmes and Watson were gay.”

Everyone looked at him.

“Obviously,” Yaz said.

When they left the Doctor seemed lighter. Not happier, in fact the Doctor was walking slower than usual but she was smiling in a way that seemed almost serene. She was also calmer than they'd ever seen her. There was just enough sadness in her expression to keep it from happy but it still looked as though some kind of small transformation had taken place.

“Were all those stories true? The werewolves, and the electric cars, and the incident with the Beatles,” Graham asked.

The Doctor nodded.

“At least mostly. I’m not always here, but they have been. For 131 years they have protected the world as best they could with only each other, and the irregulars of course.” She smiled. “I was at their wedding. It was a lovely service. Bill, an old friend and I, went. It was a bit of a revelation for her. I think it was her first lesbian wedding. Forty people in this tiny church just outside London, all there to watch a lizard woman from the dawn of time marry a thief. Bill cried, she ruined my best shirt.”

The Doctor looked sad again as she stopped and looked back at Paternoster row, the rainbow flag proudly displayed and a teenager on the steps. For a moment she could see it how it had been over a century ago. It hadn’t really changed. Vastra and Jenny were still there with the same playful banter they always had, and the irregulars. Kit looked down at their phone. A moment later a whistle sounded and another teenager took their place on the steps as Kit ran inside.

The Doctor smiled. It seemed the great detective still took on cases. She turned back to her companions.

“I know this great planet. Really cool flowers, lot’s of amazing art. Just if anyone asks if we want to attend a wedding, Yaz this goes double for you, say no. Someone is very determined to get me to one and in my current regeneration she’ll be more determined than ever…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoe you all enjoyed this story and a special thanks to those of you who have been following along as I write. I hope you are satisfied with the ending.


End file.
